The Fiancé or the Best Friend? (Complete)
by cooper159
Summary: AU: After years of waiting, hoping and praying, Maura finally accepted Jane was never going to admit how she felt. The Doctor found the courage to move on and after months of growing apart Maura allowed herself to fall for Jack and be happy. As a sudden engagement takes place, Jane's life begins to fall apart until one night something unexpected happens, changing everyone's life.
1. Chapter 1

I do now own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the character's in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

**Warning:** This is a G!peen story so if it's not your thing, feel free to exit this story now but maybe give it a try if you're willing? :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jane Rizzoli was packing her shitty life away in boxes. The Italian had reached her breaking point and could no longer stay in Boston and watch her best friend, Maura Isles, get married to some College professor she had only been dating for six months. At first, Jane was so happy for Maura when she told her about Jack Armstrong, he was polite, smart, kind, handsome and a little awkward but he seemed like a good guy. Jane encouraged the relationship as it made Maura happy, the happiest she'd seen her since ending her relationship with Ian, almost three years ago. The honey blonde had dated a long list of men over the years, none lasting more than three months and after Maura cancelled her date with Jack for the third time, Jane thought he was simply another name on that list.

What Jane never prepared herself for was Maura to suddenly stop spending as much time with her; she never thought the blonde would ignore her texts or forward her calls to voice mail, in all the years Jane had known her best friend, she never, ever expected to be replaced. Every Friday night for the past five years was considered girls night; the two women would head to the Dirty Robber after a hard week of catching criminals and tuck into a meal and a few drinks before heading to the blonde's for the night to watch a movie. However, things started to change a few months back, Jane noticed Maura was leaving work on the dot, not bothering to let her know she left and she stopped turning up at the Dirty Robber on Friday evenings. Each time Jane texted the Doctor asking where she was, she'd instantly reply with an excuse that she wasn't feeling up to it or that she had paper work to catch up on. The first couple of times, Jane shrugged it off, putting it down to Maura's need to be left alone sometimes until it became a constant thing and the brunette came to the conclusion the blonde was avoiding her.

It was on this particular Saturday that Jane suspected what could be behind Maura's odd behaviour recently. The detective found herself reluctantly at work on her supposed weekend off waiting in Maura's office for her to start an autopsy. The medical examiner hadn't turned up at the Robber last night, giving Jane some lame excuse that she was busy preparing for another lecture at BCU and this time Jane ignored her, finding her constant excuses to be tiring. The Italian was busy sitting on the Doctor's uncomfortable chair, intending to get to the bottom of this when there was a knock at her door. Officer Jenkins from the front desk walked in, carrying a large plant of some kind, sharing a baffled look with the Detective at the ugly thing before leaving it on her desk. Despite her mood, Jane smiled to herself at the plant sitting on Maura's desk; she assumed it was another piece of scientific junk the Doctor had ordered online to fill her office with until she noticed a small white card trapped between the branches. The brunette hesitated and chewed on her nail before she carefully pulled the card free, ensuring not to damage the plant that probably cost more than Maura would ever admit. Jane's brows quickly furrowed when she read the writing on the envelope '_Doctor Maura Isles._' Removing the tiny card from its envelope, she read the neat hand writing,

_"I had a wonderful time last night; you were right that Coq au vin was to die for. We should definitely go to that French restaurant again and soon. All my love, Jack."_

Jane scrunched her nose up at the little message, since when was Maura dating Jack? The Doctor hadn't mentioned a word about him and Jane assumed they never went out again. Feeling rather hurt that she'd been lied to, Jane put the card back and headed upstairs to the bullpen, wondering what the hell Coq au vin was and why Jack was having it with Maura instead of her.

* * *

It was the following Friday after finding the love note that Jane would never forget, the day her suspicions were confirmed and everything came to light. The brunette had seen Maura in the Division One Café that morning and asked if she wanted to skip the Robber tonight and just grab some take out together. Jane wasn't surprised when she was met with the reply that Maura was going to have an early night after an exhausting case. The Italian gave a small smile hiding a disappointed expression before she carried on with her Maura-less day.

Later that day, Jane looked at her watch and saw it was a little past ten, she glanced up at the clock on the bullpen wall to confirm. Rubbing her eyes she informed Korsak and Frankie that she was calling it a night. Jane locked her desk drawers before grabbing her blazer and heading for the elevator. Jane pressed the button and got in. The Detective found herself yawning and was surprised when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal she was on the bottom floor of the building, the morgue, _Maura's_ morgue. Jane pulled a face when she realised where she was, looking at the highlighted red arrow button, she must have pressed the ground floor out of habit and shook her head. Clicking the up button, Jane decided to grab some Chinese food and head over to Maura's, although the medical examiner had said she was having an early night, the brunette thought she would try her luck and drive by with the surprise of take out.

It was just after ten thirty when Jane's cruiser pulled up outside Maura's house, she noticed the kitchen light on and smiled the medical examiner hadn't had an early night. Grabbing the brown bag containing Maura's favourite appetiser, Jane headed up the path and around the back of the house. Jane picked the key to Maura's back door from her key ring and opened the door.

"Hey Maur, it's just me." Jane shouted through the house.

When she received no reply, she made her way further into the house. Looking around the kitchen and living room, the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Jane thought maybe she'd gone to get ready for bed so headed towards the bedroom. As she got closer, she heard grunting that sounded as though Maura was in pain. Jane's detective instincts kicked in and she sped up and headed in the direction of Maura's bedroom.

"Maur, are you alrig-" Jane started but when she saw the sight in front of her, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the bag of Chinese food on the floor.

There on the bed, on top of the covers was Maura, her back to Jane, completely naked, straddling the guy she assumed was Jack, her back arched, one hand resting on his shoulder, and the other between her legs, while riding up and down on his dick.

"What the fuck!" Jack yelled before he rolled over, effectively knocking Maura off of him as he pulled the covers up over them both.

"Jane, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Maura shouted, snapping the Italian out of her frozen state.

"I-I've n-not seen you much lately s-so I brought some food and thought w-we could w-watch a movie." The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I told you I was busy tonight. Did you somehow misinterpret that as an invitation to come over?" Maura snapped, extremely embarrassed.

"I-err-I-Wel-" Jane tried but she couldn't function properly, the sight of her and Jack was stuck in her mind.

"Just go Jane!" The blonde scoffed. Jane slumped her shoulders and turned for the door, not bothering to pick up the dropped bag of food.

"Jane?" Maura said in a calmer tone, drawing the detective's attention back to her.

"Yeah?" The detective hesitated in the hope that Maura wasn't as annoyed as she seemed.

"Leave the key on the kitchen counter please." Maura shook her head and looked to Jack.

Jane felt like she'd been slapped in the face, she'd only come over with the hope of spending some time with her distant best friend but instead she finds her having a so called '_early night'_ with Jack. That was one day Jane would never forget for the rest of her life, a piece of the Italian broke that night.

For you see Jane Rizzoli was head over heels, in love with her best friend Doctor Maura Isles. The detective had been in love with her for almost five years, from the moment the Doctor was held hostage at gun point by Kenny, the Italian realised she couldn't live without her, that she had fallen for her. The brunette had never told Maura she was in love with her for the simple fact she was terrified of rejection, not to mention the Italian couldn't handle the other woman treating her differently when she found out Jane's secret. On the outside Jane appeared to have the anatomy of a female but when she hit puberty, her body developed a fully functional penis. As the years passed, the brunette finally found the courage to tell the blonde until one night she came to Jane's after a date and talked about how she really liked the man but had to end it when she discovered he had a weird medical condition. The Detective knew then and there she couldn't tell Maura no matter how much she longed to. Jane often thought Maura felt the same way about her as they used to share glances that lasted far too long, they'd sleep in the same bed, eat together, jog together, they practically lived together. Maura even went as far as telling Jane she was absolutely gorgeous one drunken evening and leaned in to kiss the Italian but ended up passing out on Jane.

* * *

The Italian was coping just fine with her feelings and attraction to Maura, but recently the way the blonde was acting and treating her, it chipped away more and more at Jane. It wasn't until a month ago when Maura had come bounding into the bullpen announcing her engagement and showing off a huge diamond ring did Jane's heart break. The Italian was all hugs and smiles until Maura went off showing everyone else giving Jane her escape, she excused herself and headed to her car where she broke down crying. Jane's nightmare began when Maura asked her to be maid of honour, after a good five minutes of silence, trying to find the perfect excuse; she had nothing and agreed with a nod of her head. The weeks passed and Jane had sat through Maura talking about a winter wedding, meeting up with personal shoppers, sitting in the changing room as she watched the love of her life try on different wedding dresses, visiting potential venues and even trying different types of cake. Overall, Jane had been the perfect maid of honour and the best friend anyone could have asked for. Although Jane had mastered her poker face, the minute she was alone, the tears came without permission and the local liquor store welcomed half of the detective's wage each month.

The realisation that Maura was starting her life with someone else hadn't sunk in for brunette until an evening no less than a week ago when Jane had put down her fourth bottle of beer and opened her door to a sobbing Maura. Jane had soothed the Doctor, silently praying the engagement was off until she listened for three hours about how she and Jack found out earlier in the week that they couldn't have children as Jack is infertile. They had been told to continue having a healthy sex life and to not let it affect their relationship, that adoption and sperm donors were an option. Jane always knew Maura wanted a child of her own, coming from an adopted family, Maura never wanted her child to go through what she went through and she had her heart set on a little girl. The Doctor then told Jane how she and Jack had been discussing adoption and after days of convincing Maura, she gave in and they went through the system of applying as candidates. It was a long process and they would most likely be married by the time they knew if they would have a chance, but given Maura's high role in society and Jack's experience with children as a professor it was a given that they would be accepted and would have a baby. Jane had cried in front of Maura but the Doctor assumed it was happy tears for her when in fact it was Jane's emotions mixed with alcohol. Once the Doctor had calmed down, she didn't stay much longer and headed home to Jack. It was at that moment, as she watched Maura walk out the door that Jane knew she couldn't stay in Boston anymore, she had to leave. She didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't stay here and watch the love of her life get married and have a child, she needed to leave. Jane had her resignation letter ready to post; a letter for her mother, brothers and for Maura explaining that she had to leave. Jane had purchased the cheapest and earliest flight she could find and readied herself to leave for New York in four days.

* * *

This is how Jane found herself waking to the persistent banging on her front door at eleven thirty at night.

"Wha-" Jane started as she opened her front door but was greeted by a harsh slap across the face from Maura.

"Ow! What the fuck Maura?" Jane gasped as she brought a hand up to her stinging cheek.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Maura pushed past Jane into her house, guns blazing.

"Excuse me?" Jane shook her head, completely lost with this argument.

"Where do you get off coming into our home and threatening my fiancé?" Maura yelled.

"Whoa, hold on there Maura, it was hardly a threat." The Italian laughed as she shut her front door.

"'_You break her heart and I won't think twice about hunting you down and shooting you with my service weapon.'_

"Were they not your _exact_ words to my husband?" The blonde asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Fiancé." Jane gritted her teeth.

"He'll be my husband in three months Jane and I do not appreciate you storming into our home and threatening him. What the hell possessed you to think he'd ever hurt me?" Maura snapped, confused by her friend's actions.

"Jeez Maura, it was just a warning, you know the '_best friend_ _threat to the future husband'_." Jane chuckled.

"An unnecessary warning." Maura spat.

"Maura, you have no idea what the fuck's gonna happen in the future. Anything could go on between you two and if Jack hurt you in any way, you're damn right I'd hunt him down and shoot him." Jane shrugged.

"You have no right to get involved in anything that could happen between Jack and I. God you think you're big bad Detective Jane Rizzoli who can threaten anyone she wants because you carry a badge and gun! He's my damn fiancé not one of your suspects in an interrogation room! You can't storm into our house uninvited and threaten him! It doesn't work that way, not anymore Jane." Maura scoffed.

"Oh, so now I have to be _invited_ into your home?" The brunette laughed.

"Things have changed Jane, I'm engaged now. You can't walk into our home whenever you please, we need our privacy." The Doctor whispered.

"Privacy? Are you fucking serious? Just a few months ago you two were fucking in Jack's car outside the dirty robber!" The Italian's voice shook and Maura gasped.

"I came out to make sure my drunken ass friend got to her boyfriend's car alright and found you two going at it like rabbits and now you want privacy?" Jane snorted.

"What is your proble-?"

"I don't have a problem!" Jane yelled.

"It's Jack isn't it?" Maura looked into dark eyes.

"It has nothing to do with Ja-"

"It does! God, you haven't liked any of the men I've dated! You didn't even make an effort with your brother!" The blonde shook her head before taking a long breath.

"Bull shit Maura. You are my best friend and I was the one who protected you from any harm, even when you had boyfriends or one night stands! And I will continue to do that whether you're married or not!" The Detective growled.

"And just so you know '_I never liked or made an effort'_ with any of the men you dated because they weren't good enough for you! That includes my little brother and your fiancé!" Jane exhaled through her nose and clenched her jaw in temper.

"And what, I suppose you are?" Maura laughed, she'd known Jane was in love with her for years, she was just sick of the mixed signals she received.

"W-What?" The brunette froze.

"Oh come on, deny it all you want Jane but at least all those men had the guts to approach me about their attraction and ask me out on a damn date." The blonde scoffed and took a step closer to the Italian.

"Whether you like it or not I am going to marry Jack with or without you there!" Maura barked before she turned her back and headed for the door. The Italian turned away from the blonde and quickly wiped away her tears. However, as the doctor passed the kitchen counter, four envelopes caught her eye, one with her name written in Jane's messy handwriting.

Maura furrowed her brow and picked up the letter with her name and was about to open it. But Jane realised that the front door hadn't slammed shut; turned to see where Maura was and found her holding the unopened letter she had written.

"No!" Jane shouted as she ran for the blonde and took the letter from her hand.

"Don't open that yet." The detective whispered, holding the letter hostage.

It was only then that Maura actually took a moment to look around Jane's apartment and saw that it was bare, just boxes everywhere with labels on them. With the letters and the boxes, Maura put two and two together.

"Are you leaving?" Maura asked, her tone much calmer. Jane kept her head down, she avoided Maura's eyes and hoped she would just drop it.

"You selfish bitch." Maura whispered, Jane didn't answer but the look on her face confirmed it.

"You selfish bitch!" The blonde repeated, much louder as she began to hit Jane.

Jane cowered at first, remembering it was Maura hitting her. The punches didn't hurt in the slightest and being a detective, it didn't take long for Jane to grab her wrists and get her to stop.

"Hey, stop it! Maura stop it!" Jane shouted as she managed to get the Doctor's wrists in a nice firm grip.

"You were just going to pack up and go without saying a word?"

"What? Just leave us all with a fucking note?" Maura screamed as she pushed away from Jane's grip.

"I just can't stay here anymore and you know I don't do goodbyes." Jane shrugged.

"That's right, typical Jane Rizzoli always runs and hides without saying a word! Never faces the truth! The second things get difficult or scary for the big bad detective she bolts! You're a coward Jane a fuckin-" The Doctor yelled up in the detectives face. Since Maura was much smaller than Jane without her heels, she didn't feel threatened in the slightest.

"Damn it, I can't stay here and watch you get married Maura. I can't be your maid of honour and act all happy and proud while watching you walk down the aisle! I can't act like I'm excited you're starting your life with a man who doesn't deserve you!" Jane cried.

"I'm so in love with you and it's killing me to stand and watch you be so happy with someone else. You're starting your life and I'm running away from mine so if that makes me a coward then s-"

The Italian was cut off by Maura pressing her lips against hers. Jane was shocked at being silenced by the blonde's mouth but that quickly vanished as she responded to the kiss. Maura tangled her fingers in Jane's hair as the brunette cupped Maura's jaw before slowly sliding her tongue in-between plump lips. The two women moaned as they pulled shirts from pants and skirts, trying desperately to feel the other's skin against their own. It was years and years of pent up sexual desire and love poured into one kiss. Maura groaned before pulling back when air was necessary.

"I love you." Maura whispered against Jane's lips, their foreheads pressed together.

Maura never gave Jane the chance to reply, having a taste of those lips, she couldn't wait anymore, she needed Jane. The blonde quickly pushed Jane against the wall and started to unbutton her shirt as she kissed down the Italian's neck. Jane moaned as Maura found her weak spot and felt her penis start to grow hard. She thanked god she'd worn those extra tight briefs today. Jane yanked down the Doctor's coat while Maura was sucking Jane's neck. The blonde pulled back to shrug off her falling jacket and Jane saw this as an opportunity to pull up the Doctor's sweater. Jane's penis grew harder in an instant when she saw Maura's heavy tits encased in dark blue lace. Jane licked her lips as she made out a hard rosy nipple through the material. Before Jane knew what she was going, she'd slipped her hand into the Doctor's bra and began to tweak at Maura's nipples.

"Oh God." Maura moaned as rough, scared hands explored her breasts. The scar tissue which had formed when scalpels were plunged into Jane's hands created a wonderful friction against her hard nipple.

"T-take off your shirt." The demanded as she pushed Jane's buttoned up shirt off and began to pull up her tank.

Jane pulled Maura right against her and brought their lips back together when her shirt was removed, both women moaned as their bare stomachs were pressed flush against each other. As the kisses began to grow more heated, Jane undid the clasp on Maura's bra before lowering her onto the couch. Maura moaned as her back met the soft cushions and the cool air hit her rock hard nipples.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as Jane scrapped her teeth along the nipple before soothing it over with her tongue.

"Off. Now." Jane tugged Maura's skirt off as she kissed the blonde's toned stomach before she threw it behind her somewhere. Jane licked her lips in appreciation of the thong before she kissed her way up the woman's calf, to her knee, her inner thigh where she inhaled Maura panty covered arousal before kissing the damn material right where her clit sat throbbing.

"Jesus." The doctor cried as she lifted her hips into Jane's mouth, desperate for her to take off her thong.

Jane groaned when Maura pushed up against her face, she couldn't stop herself from circling her tongue over the damn lace, moving the material against her clit. The Italian was painfully hard; she could feel her erection throbbing against her slacks, soaking her boxers. Before the brunette could pull herself away, she felt Maura's hands on her belt, undoing it. It was only when Jane heard the zipper did she realise what was happening.

"Wait. Maura Wait." The detective took a minute and sighed in frustration as she grabbed the woman's hands to stop her.

"What is it Jane?" The blonde panted, her hair sprawled out on the couch, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving and her thong soaked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jane swallowed to lump in her throat.

"No, there's not." The doctor whispered with a mischievous grin.

"What? Yes there is, how do yo-"

Maura silenced the brunette and moved closer to Jane before she placed her hand on her crotch. Raising her eyebrows at Jane, she gave a slight smile. When Jane didn't encourage her to continue, nor pull away Maura popped open the button and slipped her hand into Jane's slacks and grabbed her throbbing penis through the briefs.

"Oh Jane, you're so hard." Maura whispered seductively. The Doctor has known about Jane's condition for about three years, since they started sleeping in the same bed together. It was often when the two were tangled in the other's limbs that Maura had woken up to a hard member against her leg. What Maura hadn't expected was just how big Jane's penis was.

"Shit Maura." Jane moaned when Maura began to rub her thumb over the head of her erection.

"Mmm, I think someone was a little excited." The doctor teased, feeling the wetness against the boxers. Jane didn't need to see her cheeks to know they had turned bright red in embarrassment.

"M-Maura..." Jane trailed off.

"I-I've never…" The brunette looked down.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm glad I'll be your first." Maura whispered as she pulled down Jane's slacks and boxers in one, pushing them until Jane kicked them off. A thrill of excitement mixed with arousal ran through the doctor when Jane's erection sprung free, bobbing slightly, and standing to attention.

Jane swallowed thickly at the way Maura was staring at her cock, although she'd never had sex, she knew this night would be unforgettable. Although Jane was a virgin, the opportunity had surprisingly come up frequently on nights out. Apparently there was something very seductive about a female detective with a penis to a lot of single women out there. The most Jane had done was let other people perform oral sex on her, she never allowed it to go much further, much to a lot of women's displeasure. Jane was waiting for the right person, and that person had her hands wrapped around her penis at this moment in time.

"God Jane, you're so-so big and thick." Maura commanded as she moved her hand up and down the hard shaft, relishing in the thickness and size of the member.

Jane's eyes fluttered shut as Maura began to stroke her; there was something about the way Maura teased her dick with her gentle strokes before rubbing the head. The two began to kiss again, teeth clashing, lips biting and tongues merging together. Maura's movements began to speed up and pre-cum started to leak out from the head of Jane's penis. Maura resisted the urge to lean down and suck it clean.

"Touch me." The blonde whispered as she guided Jane's hand down inside her ruined thong and into the wetness below.

"You're so wet Maur." Jane gasped in shock as her fingers rubbed along the stickiness.

"Jane, please." Maura begged she couldn't take much more of this; she was so horny and needed Jane inside of her.

"Fuck. Lay back." Jane moaned, her cock was twitching, desperate to feel her best friend. Maura did as Jane said and laid back on the couch; she pulled Jane down on top of her and brought her hand to her face.

"I'll help guide you, don't worry." The doctor whispered as she traced her finger along Jane's cheek bones, trying desperately to settle her nerves.

Jane nodded in agreement and leaned down to give Maura a kiss on the lips. Reaching her left hand down, Jane grabbed just below the tip of her penis and guided it into Maura's wet opening. Once the tip was in, Jane moved her hand and moved her hips forward to push the full length of her shaft into Maura's core.

"Holy shit." Jane whispered as she was amazed at how tight, warm and wet it felt inside Maura.

"Oh, God." Maura moaned as Jane continued to fill her. There was no doubt in Maura's mind, Jane was the biggest she'd ever had, and eight inches when hard made Maura shudder in delight.

"Am I hurting you?" Jane froze.

"No, you feel so good inside me." The doctor sighed and placed both hands on Jane's ass.

"Maura." Jane husked, kissing the Doctor's cheek as she moved in and out in long, slow strokes.

"Oh God Jane." Maura cried as Jane pulled out slowly to the tip and then moved back in.

Jane couldn't decide which felt better, moving inside or pulling back out. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Maura moaned '_faster'_ and dug her nails into Jane's ass. The Italian sat up on her arms and after a few minutes of finding a rhythm and meeting less resistance, she began to pound into the woman below with everything she had. The detective licked her lips as she watched Maura's tits bounce and her couch move with each thrust, the doctor's mouth hung open and her nails dug in. A layer of sweat began to form on the two women, Maura had her eyes closed since Jane picked up the pace but when she opened them and watched as Jane's muscles contracted with each move and the slapping sounds of their flesh meeting Maura moaned out loud.

"Rub my clit." Maura pulled Jane's hand down to her throbbing clit as her whole body trembled when the Italians finger rubbed tight circles.

Maura couldn't hold her orgasm off any longer she felt her walls start to tighten and she began moaning.

"Jane, I-oh God I'm going to-" Maura's warning died on her lips as her whole body tensed, her walls smothered Jane's thick cock, her mouth hung open, breathless before the doctor's body hit a wave of hotness before her pussy squirted Jane's member.

"Oh God!" The blonde cried as her orgasm lasted much longer than she anticipated. Jane wasn't far behind, when she felt Maura's pussy walls begin to clamp down and smother her penis, she felt a tightness in her lower abdomen.

"Fuck Maura, fuck, fuck I'm going to come!" Jane yelled before she felt a pressure release from her twitching cock.

"Oh God." Both women said simultaneously as they both collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

* * *

"Holy shit." Jane whispered as she slowly pulled out of the Doctor, knowing how sensitive she would be before laying next to the panting, exhausted blonde.

Maura felt the tears running down her face when the reality of what she had just done hit her, unsure if they were from the fact she just cheated on her fiancé she was supposed to marry in less than three months or the fact she had the best sex of her life with her best friend.

"Maur?" The detective whispered only to receive no reply.

"Maura, I know how confused you must feel right now." Jane mumbled as she turned to face the blonde.

"But I want you to know I will always love you no matter what's going through your head right now." The Italian wiped away the blonde's tears before placing a gentle kiss on her red cheek.

Maura swallowed back a sob, after years of feeling so alone, desperately wanting Jane's love, she found the strength to accept they weren't to be and moved on with her life. But the brunette had said how she felt and finally Maura held the heart of the woman she loved. Now she had to make the single hardest decision of her life, did she end her engagement or did she break Jane's heart?

She had to make a choice, _the fiancé or the best friend?_

When Maura didn't respond, Jane knew she had so many feelings going on in her head so she grabbed the blanket from the floor and allowed Maura to snuggle up in her embrace, her head resting against her chest, just over her heart.

"I don't know what to do." Maura's voice was coarse with emotion.

"I need time to think." Jane gave a small smile when she felt the tears running down her bare chest.

"Take as long as you need Maur." The detective sighed and held the woman close, feeling this could be the last time she'd ever get to hold her so intimately.

The two fell into a deep, well needed sleep before they spent the night in each other's arms, exploring the other's body. That night, Jane had made up for all the sex she'd lost out on waiting for the Doctor.

* * *

It had been seven weeks since Jane and Maura had slept together and nothing had changed. Jane was still in south Boston in her crappy little apartment, alone and Maura was still in her large house in Beacon Hill with her future husband. Maura had taken Jane's words _'Take as long as you need'_ far too seriously and still hadn't decided what to do. The two women hadn't spoken properly about anything since that day. Jane was trying to give the Doctor space and the blonde was trying to decide what to do. They saw each other at work and acted normal and professional but they hadn't seen each other outside of work since that night.

Jane was sitting on her couch on her day off channel surfing, she was bored shitless waiting for her pizza and for once in her life wished she'd get a call into work. As she finally settled on some documentary about sharks she knew Maura would love, there was a knock at her door. Jane slumped up from her couch and headed to the door her wallet in her hand ready to take on a twelve inch pepperoni pizza only to find herself looking into the hazel green eyes of her best friend.

Jane had a huge smile on her face seeing Maura standing there instead of her pizza, until she saw the Doctor's unreadable expression. Jane's eyebrows furrowed, looking down at Maura's hands she saw she was still wearing her engagement ring, and suddenly she felt her body stiffen and a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh, my, God. Please don't tell me you've chosen him?" Jane's voice trembled until the doctor shook her head.

"Then what is it sweetie?" Jane furrowed her brows, bringing her hand to Maura's face, wiping away her tears.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jane was completely motionless; she had her left hand holding the door and her right hand still on Maura's cheek.

"You're p-pregnant?" Jane stuttered, certain she'd misheard the blonde.

"Yes." Maura sobbed as fresh tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" The Italian had to ask.

"For the past few weeks, I've felt different, a little off balance. Then when I was checking my calendar for an empty slot to book in a day spa, I realised I was late. Seven weeks late and I didn't pick up on it until today. And Jane, you know I am _never_ late when it comes to my menstrual cycle. I've also been experiencing morning sickness but I thought it was all this stress I've been under lately and as if all of that wasn't enough, I'm craving all those Calcium carbonate, sodium stearate and titanium dioxide filled things you like to call snacks." Maura snapped, her hormones already taking control.

"I went to the store and bought six different brands of pregnancy tests and I got one negative! But I still wasn't convinced so I did some blood work in the lab and filed it under Jane Doe and it came back positive…so yes _I'm sure_!" The blonde's chest heaved.

Jane's right hand dropped from Maura's face unsure if it was from the blonde's outburst or the blonde's confession. The detective blinked and looked down at the Doctor's stomach. For some reason, Jane could tell she looked different. Even at such an early stage, Jane could see she'd put on a little extra weight. However she never thought for a second that the extra weight would be a baby.

Neither Jane nor Maura said a word, they were both in complete silence. Jane's eyes never left the Doctor's stomach and Maura's eyes never left Jane's face. She was trying all ways to attempt to read the expression on the Detective's face. After everything they'd been through; the shooting, the kidnapping, nearly dying, the matching scars and shooting Paddy Doyle, Maura had never seen this look on Jane's face before. She couldn't tell what she was feeling, for once in her life, Maura couldn't read Jane's expression.

Maura was brought out of the little world the two had created as someone cleared their throat. Looking to the stairwell Maura saw the regular Pizza delivery boy standing there not knowing what to do with himself. He gave Maura a crooked smile and walked closer to Jane. The Doctor turned to have her back to both the delivery boy and Jane as she wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. However Jane didn't move, she didn't notice the Pizza boy, she just continued to stare at Maura's stomach.

"Jane." The pizza boy, Kevin said.

"Jane." Kevin tried again and even wiggled the twelve inch box in front of her.

"Jane." Maura shouted, snapping the Detective back into reality.

"W-what?!" Jane jumped as she looked at her surrounding's and into Maura's eyes. The blonde shook her head and tilted it towards the delivery boy. Jane followed Maura's line of sight and appeared to jump when she saw Kevin.

"Shit, sorry man." Jane said, shaking her head and bringing her hand down from the door that was also clutching onto her wallet. Pulling out any note she could find, she handed it to Kevin.

"Keep the change." Jane said as she took the pizza box and stepped back.

"Dude, are you sure?" Kevin asked, clearly shocked as he looked down at the fifty bucks in his hand.

"I said keep the change, didn't I?" The brunette barked.

"Dude, awesome! Thanks Rizzoli." The teenage boy grinned.

"See ya Doc!" Kevin waved to the blonde before heading out of the hallway, happy with his tip.

"Err, do you wanna come in?" Jane hesitated, glancing between the pizza box and the blonde.

Maura nodded and walked past Jane, heading into the house once again; the Italian right behind her. She shut the door, then placed the pizza box on the coffee table and stood, rather than sat down next to Maura on the couch.

"That will leave a stain." Maura mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"The grease from the pizza box. It will leave a stain on the wooden table…" The doctor trailed off.

"Oh, right." Jane nodded before she picked up the box and placed it on the kitchen **counter**.

Both women began to stare at each other again; neither knew what to say or how to approach the delicate subject.

"Does Jack know?" The Italian whispered unable to meet the Doctor's eyes.

"That we slept together or that I'm pregnant?" Maura didn't mean to sound so sarcastic.

"Both." Jane looked down, suddenly ashamed.

"No." Maura began to play with her engagement ring.

"I-I guess you're not going to leave him then." Jane scoffed.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do." Maura mumbled, she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I decided to push the wedding back…I-I need to find a way to-to figure all this out. My emotions mixed with my pregnancy hormones are making everything worse." Maura gave a small laugh. Jane just nodded. She couldn't help the tears that she had tried so desperately to hold back as they rolled down her cheeks freely.

"Oh sweetie, come sit with me." The blonde said, patting the space next to her as she saw Jane starting to cry.

Jane didn't think twice about striding to the couch and allowing Maura to take her in her arms. Although Maura was the cause of Jane's heartbreak, she was still her best friend. Jane hid her face in the blonde's chest and sobbed. The two stayed like this for a long time, neither saying a word, content with just holding each other.

"I-it's okay Maura." Jane said as she wiped away her tears.

"I understand if you don't want to leave him. He had you first and I-I just ruined that for you. You should get to start your life with him, get married, and have his baby. Trust me, I'll never love you any less for mak-" Jane began to ramble until the doctor shook her head.

"What? No. You completely misunderstood." The doctor swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I'm not pregnant with Jack's baby." The blonde shook her head, ensuring the Italian met her eyes.

"It's yours." Maura whispered, relieved that she didn't see sadness or disappointment in those dark eyes, just confusion.

"I'm carrying a Rizzoli." The honey blonde chuckled.

"W-what?" Jane stuttered.

"I'm having your baby Jane." The blonde took Jane's hand and squeezed it, hoping there was comfort in the action.

"What do you mean?" Jane gasped.

"How do you know?" The brunette shook her head, completely shocked.

"Jane, I'm seven, nearly eight weeks pregnant. We slept together almost eight weeks ago." Maura said, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah but didn't you have sex with Jack around that time?" Jane shrugged.

"Well yes, but Jane, he has infertile sperm, remember…" Maura trailed off, hoping the detective would remember their conversation just a few weeks ago.

"B-but Doctor's make mistakes and you - you said yourself that it wasn't one hundred percent." The Italian swallowed harshly.

"I did some testing myself in the lab. Jack's sperm is ninety eight perfect infertile Jane. I don't make mistakes." The doctor sighed.

"Bu-but there's still a two percent chance that the baby could be his." Jane argued, she didn't believe she was that lucky to have a baby with Maura.

"Jane, listen to me…" Maura trailed off as she brought her hand up to Jane's face.

"The last time Jack and I had sex, you walked in…" The other woman said, trying to get the Italian to understand. However Jane scrunched up her face up at the memory.

"Because you walked in on us, we didn't finish…." The blonde tilted her head and when Jane's face still showed no recognition, Maura rolled her eyes.

"He didn't ejaculate inside of me, Jane." Maura explained, her tone snappy.

"But it co-" Jane interrupted.

"Let me finish." The doctor warned.

"Then you and I had sex, what was it? Six times?" Maura asked as she tried to remember.

"Seven." Jane corrected.

"Seven times. Seven times in one night, Jane. Seven times we didn't use protection; seven times you came inside of me." Maura finished, tracing Jane's cheekbone as realisation flashed across the detective's face.

"Holy shit." Jane mumbled.

"Yes." Maura confirmed, happy the Italian had finally caught on.

"Holy fuck." The detective bolted up from her couch and began to pace the length of the room, whispering '_fuck'_ under her breath.

"Jane, calm down." The doctor tried, scared by Jane's sudden reaction.

"I-I-I thought you were on the pill?" The brunette stopped dead in her tracks as she recalled a one sided conversation Maura had with Jane about the pros and cons of being on the contraceptive pill.

"No, I came off it. There was no need to take it." Maura whispered. Once she and Jack found out he had infertile sperm, there was no need to carry on with any form of protection.

"Jesus. Did you not think to get the morning after pill?" Jane questioned, knowing the Doctor was always safe when it came to sex.

"Did you not think to wear a condom?" Maura snapped.

"Maur, I-I didn't mean it like that…" The Italian realised how hysterical she was being.

"I know. I'm sorry Jane. I just, when I got home, Jack bombarded me with wedding invitations, the colour scheme, what flowers I wanted and I-I was so overwhelmed, I just-I forgot. I didn't realise until a few days later, but it wouldn't have been effective then." Maura explained, worried how Jane would react to her mistake.

"Because I'd not long come off the pill and it usually takes a while to get out of your system, I didn't think that there was a chance in Hell I'd get pregnant but-but obviously I was wrong." Maura's voice shook. Jane never replied. The two sat in silence; Jane lost in her own world and Maura biting her lip nervously, waiting for the Italian to say something, anything.

"Holy shit." Jane suddenly said as she started pacing again.

"Ma is gonna kill me." Jane groaned.

"Jack is gonna kill me." The brunette continued as she realised he'd know about the pregnancy soon enough and with Maura being unable to lie, it wouldn't take him long to figure out who she had slept with.

"Shit, even your parents are probably gonna kill me." The detective mumbled as she remembered all the money and time they had put into organising this wedding and how they had already invited all their high class friends to the Armstrong/Isles wedding. Hell, their wedding date was already in the newspaper.

"Well at least my Ma can't complain that I didn't give her a grandchild, I mean sh-" Jane suddenly froze and turned to the blonde, how had she skipped over the most important detail yet.

"Y-you are…keeping the baby, right?" Jane asked, terrified of the answer.

"Of course I am! I can't believe you'd even ask that!" The blonde's voice trembled; horrified Jane would even suggest something like that.

"Maura, you're hormones are all over the place, I want to at least let you weigh all your options." Jane gave a small smile.

"It may be a horrible situation that I'm in; I mean I'm engaged to a clueless man and pregnant with my best friend's baby." Maura sighed.

"But I love this little life growing inside of me and he or she is only seven weeks old." The blonde gave a satisfied smile.

"Maura…" Jane hesitated but left a long pause, unsure how to ask.

"I would understand if you-"

"Are you gonna let me-"

Both women looked at each other and gave a small laugh.

"Sorry, you go." The doctor smiled.

"A-are you gonna let me have a place in this baby's life?" The detective rubbed the back of her neck.

Maura's heart nearly broke in that moment. Standing up, she walked over to Jane and placed one hand on her heart and the other on her cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Jane. I'd never take anything like that from you. This is our baby, not mine, not yours, _ours_. Just because it's growing inside me, doesn't mean I have any more of a claim to it than you do." Maura whispered as she smiled up at her best friend and brought a scarred hand down to cup her stomach.

"We're gonna have a baby." Jane couldn't stop the huge smile gracing her face.

"Yes, we are." Maura giggled before pulling Jane into a passionate kiss, wrapping her hands around her neck, she pulled her down further and held her close as the brunette snaked her arms around Maura's waist.

"What the hell are we going to do, Maur?" Jane whispered when she pulled back from the kiss.

"I don't know." The blonde sighed.

"But I really need some time to process all of this. I know you've given me seven weeks already but I didn't know I was carrying your child. I need more time; I need to work out how I feel about all of this. I need to talk to Jack. It's not going to be easy and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. I also need to talk to my parents and prepare them for this outrage. But I _am_ going to make the right decision for my life and for this baby…for _our_ baby." Maura instantly smiled at the word '_our'_.

"Okay Maura." Jane smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Do you want some Pizza?" Jane chuckled as she pulled back.

"Is it pepperoni?" The blonde tilted her head.

"Uh, huh." The detective smirked.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Maura asked, suddenly craving something extra.

"Eww, Maur." Jane laughed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jane was whistling on her way down to the morgue. Things were going great between the two women, although not much had changed, they had been spending a lot of time together talking about their child and making plans for the future. The blonde was constantly sleeping at Jane's as they had been working a bad case that had gone on for weeks. Maura didn't have to stay late but she wanted to help out along with having an excuse to be around the Italian so much. The brunette sighed as she looked down at the bag of jelly donuts and the jar of peanut butter, knowing the Doctor was suddenly craving everything smothered in peanut butter. For the past two weeks, Jane had been nothing short of amazing. She had been rubbing Maura's back and feet, reading to Maura's growing bump, making breakfast and dinner, ensuring Maura ate and drank enough at work and simply coming down to tell Maura and her little child that she loved them.

"Maur?" Jane shouted as she poked her head into the morgue. When she received no reply, she headed to the Doctor's office and noticed the blinds were shut. Scrunching her face up, Jane walked in.

"Maura, you in here? I brought you some jelly do-" Jane began before she was pulled into the office harshly and pushed against the door before she heard a locking sound.

"Thank God you're here." Maura whined.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Jane asked, throwing the donuts and peanut butter to the couch before reaching her hands out to Maura's stomach.

Maura couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face. Ever since she had told Jane she was pregnant, the honey blonde wasn't allowed to do anything without running it past Jane first. It made her heart swell at just how protective Jane had become over the two. Although Maura didn't mind, she could get used to her best friend bringing her drinks and snacks almost every two hours throughout the day and the foot rubs and back massages Jane gave her. The one thing Maura couldn't get over was if Maura stayed over at Jane's, the Italian woke up in the middle of the night to check on the Doctor. Thinking Maura was asleep; she would lean over and kiss her ever growing bump before heading back into a slumber. Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of arousal. She pushed Jane back against the door and leaned in closer. The two looked at each other, Jane with a confused expression and Maura with a huge grin. Maura's perfectly manicured hands reached down and began to rub Jane's limp dick through her slacks.

"I want you." Maura whispered with a toothy grin.

"Whoa, Maura. What are you doing?" Jane stilled the movement of Maura's hands on her pants.

"I want you, Jane." Maura pouted as she began to kiss the Detectives neck.

"I-err-I can see, _oh god,_ that." Jane laughed.

"I want to feel you inside of me." The honey blonde purred and Jane groaned when her boxers got tighter.

"Mm, looks like someone's all hard for me." Maura giggled as Jane's erection poked her leg.

"M-Maura we're at work." The brunette tried to protest.

"Everyone's on their lunch break." The doctor smirked as she rubbed Jane up and down through her slacks.

"Bu-but anyone could walk in." Jane did her best not to moan as Maura teased her.

"Jane, I want to wrap my lips around your thick cock." The honey blonde whispered.

"Holy shit." Jane felt her member throb with the doctor words.

"Will you let me Jane?" The doctor husked.

"Will you let me suck your cock?" Maura giggled.

"Fuck, you've got such a dirty mouth." Jane hissed as Maura slowly lowered the zipper on her slacks.

"Sit on the desk." Maura didn't give Jane a chance to answer as she yanked down her slacks, leaving them pooled at her feet and shoved her on the desk.

"Maura, this is-we shouldn't-" Jane gave up arguing when her boxers joined her pants and Maura's recently manicured nails rubbed her cock up and down.

"God I love watching your big cock get hard. It's so erotic." Maura whispered as she sucked Jane's lobe between her teeth as she began to move her hand in faster strokes, feeling Jane grow harder against her.

"Oh shit." Jane moaned as she watched Maura's hand rub her leaking helmet.

"Mmm." Maura chewed her lip, watching as she moved the skin up and down.

Jane had her eyes shut tight, loving the feeling of Maura's hand stroking her. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't feel Maura pull away until she opened her eyes and saw the honey blonde down on her knees in front of Jane, grinning up at the detective. The detective licked her lips and stared down at her lover, watching as she slowly ran her tongue up her hard prick before swallowing the head in her mouth and sucking.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned.

"Oh God. Ma-Maura, oh fuck, can you at least put - Jesus- a pillow under your knees." Jane begged.

Maura ignored Jane's whining and sucked hard on her member, feeling it grow bigger in her mouth. The Doctor watched as Jane's scarred hands gripped onto the table as the Italian tried desperately not to thrust into Maura's mouth. However, Maura was suddenly overcome with desire and encouraged her lover to fuck her mouth by taking as much of Jane's throbbing sex into her mouth and holding that position.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jane chanted. She couldn't stop her hips any longer, grabbing Maura's head she thrust herself upwards so that she was gently fucking the Doctor's warm, wet mouth.

Maura didn't spend long down on her knees, the position wasn't exactly comfortable and she didn't want Jane to come without it being inside her. Once the Doctor was content with how hard Jane was, she pulled back from her and pulled down her panties as she hiked her skirt up around her waist and began to climb up on Jane.

"Wait, Maura is it safe to have sex?" Jane whispered.

"Well, it's not like you're going to get me pregnant." The honey blonde giggled.

"Oh, good one." The detective laughed at the blonde's joke.

"But I mean like, is it safe for the baby? We're not gonna hurt Peanut are we?" The brunette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Peanut?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Well, we don't know the sex so…I call our baby, Peanut for now." Jane blushed.

"You're adorable." Maura pulled Jane into a deep kiss.

"But, it's perfectly safe so stop worrying and fuck me." Maura demanded.

"Jesus Maur, you're so wet already." Jane groaned as she rubbed her cock between swollen, wet pussy lips.

"Mm, I've been thinking about you all day." Maura confessed as she lifted herself slightly before she lined up her entrance with Jane's penis, quickly sinking down in one swift motion.

"Fuck." Jane moaned.

"Oh God, you're so big." Maura groaned as they were now hip to hip.

"Tell me if this position hurts too much." Jane asked before she pulled the Doctor harder against her, her hands grabbing onto her ass. Maura placed both hands on Jane's shoulders and the two began a push and pull rhythm as they moved up and down.

"Jesus." Jane whispered. She would never get over just how good it felt to have Maura ride up and down on her.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Maura moaned as she began to move faster on Jane.

Jane took this as an opportunity to kiss and suck the Doctor's neck as she pulled her closer. Jane looked down at the Doctor, she was busy making her way down Maura's neck and realised she so desperately needed to see something.

"Hold onto me, Maur." Jane warned, the Doctor nodded and tightened her grip on Jane's shoulders. Jane began to unbutton Maura's blouse and moaned out loud before thanking God she had a front clasp on her bra.

"Holy shit, only ten weeks and your tits have grown." Jane licked her lips as she pushed the breasts together.

"I'm, uhhh, so glad you noticed." Maura moaned.

As Jane leaned forward to take a hard nipple between her teeth, she couldn't help but notice the slight bump in Maura's belly. To the unknown eye, you wouldn't be able to tell Maura was pregnant but to Jane she knew and felt tears in her eyes. Maura slowed her thrusts down until coming to a complete stop when she saw Jane had stopped her movements with tears streaming down her face as she looked down at Maura's stomach.

"What is it?" Maura asked, her voice laced with concern.

"You just look so beautiful a-an-and I can't believe that that's our baby in their Maur." Jane whispered and trailed her finger along Maura's swollen belly.

"I love you." The doctor leaned up and kissed the brunette as her hips found their rhythm again.

"So good." Maura moaned as her walls began to tighten.

"Rub it baby." Jane encouraged as she felt Maura's hands tangle in her hair and her walls get tighter and tighter. That's all it took for Maura, the second her finger rubbed her clit hard, she came.

"Oh God, fuck Jane!" Maura's pants echoed her office walls before she slumped forward onto Jane.

"Uhh." Jane grunted as her penis released streams of come inside her lover.

Both women were clinging onto each other, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Maura snuggled closer into the crook of Jane's neck. The Detective was still buried deep inside of Maura and smiled at how perfect this felt. Both of them together, connected in the most intimate of ways, where their growing child snuggled close between them. Jane's hand instinctively came around to cup Maura's belly and stroked gentle patterns across the top of the tiny bump.

"Was this what you called me down here for?" Jane laughed as she remembered the blonde's text asking her to come down as soon as possible.

"Mmmm, no - but I'm glad I did." Maura teased. Pulling back from the embrace, Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's on her stomach and looked into her eyes.

"I have a Doctor's appointment today and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Maura asked.

"What's it for? Is something wrong?" Jane glanced at her belly.

"No, honey. It's for my first ultrasound…" Maura smiled as Jane's features softened in relief.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jane smiled, kissing the Doctor.

"We get to see our baby today." Maura grinned.

"Baby Peanut." Jane whispered with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do now own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few weeks since the doctor had found out that she was pregnant with a Rizzoli yet she was still living with her clueless fiancé, continually putting off the wedding. Jane and Maura weren't on the best terms as the Doctor hadn't had the courage to end things with Jack and Jane was getting more and more impatient being unable to spend every second with the mother of her child and their bump. She adored the doctor and understood how difficult it must be to break the man's heart but Jane thought it was even worse to stay with him if she didn't love him. Most of all, Jane was itching to tell someone she and Maura were having a baby. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face, _finally_ another grandbaby.

It was nine o'clock on a Friday evening and Maura was sitting in her mother's holiday home in Boston, going over wedding plans once again. The older woman was firing question after question at the blonde hoping her daughter would come out with why she continued to put off the wedding. Although the artist struggled to understand her daughter at times, she could tell something was wrong and was trying her best to get her daughter to confide in her for once.

"Maura daring, I don't know why we're going over these again. They're perfect, everything is perfect. All that's left to do is for you to walk down the aisle." Constance placed her hand on her hip and looked down at her daughter.

"I know mother." Maura mumbled from her seat at the dinner table.

"If you know, then why are you taking so long? Why do you keep postponing the wedding day?" Constance demanded to know, things weren't looking good with her daughter constantly delaying the wedding.

"Ja-Jack and I still have a fe-"

"No! It's not_'Jack and I'_. I spoke to him earlier; he's been ready to marry you going on four months now, Maura." The British woman exhaled, she couldn't understand why her daughter kept putting this off.

"What's going on darling?" The artist walked from her position leaning against the counter and sat down before pushed aside all the wedding plans and she taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"Do you love him?" Constance asked seeing her daughter's hesitance.

"Of course I do." Maura murmured.

"So what's the problem?" Constance dropped her daughters hand and stood up again, sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall when it came to her adopted daughter.

"There isn't a problem mother." The blonde sighed.

"What's the matter? Tell me what's going on?" Constance snapped.

"Noth-"

"Maura Dorothea Isles, don't you dare say nothing! I know when you're lying!" The dark haired woman gave her daughter a stern look.

"You won't walk down the aisle, you won't let me see you in your wedding dress, you won't come to any rehearsal dinners and darling, as much as I love you, what the hell are you wearing?" Constance scrunched her face up at Maura's large baggy sweater that stopped just above her knees.

"I-it's comfy." Maura stuttered as she looked down at the Red Sox sweater.

"It's hideous." Constance scoffed.

Maura looked at her sweater and exhaled, she knew she had to tell her mother she was pregnant. No matter how many of Jane's Red Sox sweater's she wore in another month or so she would be unable to hide her pregnancy.

"Mother I-"

"Is it because you've gotten fat?" Constance blurted out.

"You know Jack would still love you and think you're the most gorgeous woman ever to have walked down the aisle." Constance fixed her earlier statement at the look of horror on her daughter's face.

"I am not fat." Maura laughed.

"Darling you've put on an extremely worrying amount of weight recently. Are you eating because you're stressed about the wedding?" Constance tilted her head.

"Mo-"

"Your father and I will still love you." The British woman nodded.

"Mother-"

"I'm sure all your friends and BPD would still l-"

"Mother, I'm pregnant!" Maura yelled, her hands instantly coming up to cover her mouth. Constance froze from pacing around the kitchen and stared at her daughter.

"What did you just say?" The older woman glared at her daughter.

"I'm pregnant." The Doctor whispered.

Constance was speechless, her daughter was pregnant. She was going to be a grandmother; her first grandchild. For a split second the older woman hadn't felt so happy since the day she held her first art exhibition in New York, until a horrible thought invaded her mind.

"But how? I thought Jack was infe-"

"He is." Maura murmured, terrified of her mother's reaction.

"Then how-oh no." Constance suddenly realised.

"Maura, no. Don't tell me you-"

"You did, didn't you? You cheated on him?" Constance seeing the look of utter guilt on Maura's face confirmed her suspicions. Maura nodded her head as she tried ever so hard to hold back the tears.

"Oh Maura." The older woman rubbed her temple as she paced around the kitchen again, circling her daughter like a vulture.

"Who-when-what on earth were you thinking?" Constance yelled at her daughter, everything was going so well and now, well now it was a scandal.

"I-I wasn't-I just wasn't." Maura looked down, disgusted with herself.

"How far along are you?" The artist sighed, what a mess.

"Sixteen weeks." Maura brought her hands around to her stomach and lifted Jane's baggy sweater to show her mother her small bump.

"You're not showing much are you?" Constance was surprised at how small her daughter was for sixteen weeks.

"Not yet." The Doctor whispered.

"Does jack know?" The dark haired woman took a seat, surprised at how calm she felt.

"No." Maura chewed on her lip.

"Who is the father?" Constance looked at her daughter, hoping for a straight forward answer. The doctor swallowed the lump in her throat and wondered how to explain this.

"Oh God, please tell me you do know who the father is?" The Doctor's mother cringed, could things get any worse?

"Of course I do!" Maura was astonished her mother would make such an assumption.

"Do I know him?" Constance played with her necklace, a nervous habit. Maura went quiet and avoided eye contact, knowing she couldn't lie.

"I'll take that as a yes." The older woman felt slightly more relieved, at least it wasn't a stranger.

"Oh God, it's not one of those Rizzoli brothers is it?" Constance's eyes went wide. There was a time her mother came around for tea to find Tommy flirting with Maura over a game of chess, she instantly disliked the young man ever since and was about to make a comment before Jane stepped in.

"N-no, not exactly." Maura stumbled.

"What do you mean not exactly?"Constance pulled a face.

"Please tell me it's not their father!" The older woman looked at her daughter in disgust.

"What? Of course it isn't! Do you really think I'd-I mean-_really_ mother?" Maura gave her the look she herself often received from Jane.

"Darling, you have everything, money, a home, a good job, no financial worries, and a perfect fiancé. You have the perfect life and you go off and sleep with someone else, I don't know what to think." Constance shook her head. Maura let the silent tears stream down her face as she tried to find the courage to tell her mother.

"Darling, just tell me, it couldn't possibly get any wor-"

"It's Jane." Maura looked at her mother, hoping she'd understand.

"What's Jane?" The artist was lost with this conversation.

"Jane, s-she-she got me pregnant." Maura wrapped her arms around her stomach, a defence mechanism she'd developed recently.

"Oh darling, you had me there for a minute." The older woman chuckled.

"It's not a joke mother. I'm pregnant with Jane's baby." The honey blonde was annoyed her mother thought this was all a big joke. Constance went silent and looked at her daughter, seeing nothing but the truth in her eyes.

"How is that possible? She's a woman…" The older woman stood up.

"Sh-J-Jane's-well she's intersex." Maura mumbled.

"You mean she has a penis?" Constance leaned against her kitchen counter when her daughter nodded.

"Oh heavens. I should have known that police officer would have something to do with it." The older woman mumbled as she brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"She's a homicide detective!" Maura barked. Constance shook her head and was quiet for a long moment; she had no idea where to go from here. How could her daughter get herself into such a mess?

"What are you going to do?" Maura's mother asked.

"I love her." The doctor shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm so in love with her." The honey blonde smiled at the thought.

"Love doesn't last Maura. Money, estates and reputations do." Constance yelled, hoping her daughter wasn't going to choose the middle class Italian.

"I don't care about any of that mother. I care about Jane and our baby." Maura snapped.

"And yet, you're still wearing the ring of the man you're engaged to." The artist mocked.

"Mother!" Maura shouted.

"Are you keeping it?" Constance pulled a face at her stomach. '_It_' Maura couldn't believe her mother was referring to her own grandchild as an '_It'_.

"Do you honestly think I'd give up my own child for adoption?" Maura yelled, furious with her mother.

"There are other ways Maura." Constance whispered.

"Other ways? What do you mean?" The blonde furrowed her brows.

"You still have an eight week window until…" The dark haired woman trailed off.

"Until wha-oh my God!" Maura stood from her chair and headed closer to her mother.

"Did you really just suggest that I abort my own child?" The blonde stared at her mother.

"How dare you? How dare you even think for a second that I'd give up my child because of your damn reputation? This is going to be your grandchild whether you like it or not!" Maura pointed her finger accusingly at her mother.

"I will not recognize an illegitimate child born out of wedlock as my grandchild, let alone a damn Rizzoli." Constance shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. Maura was speechless; she couldn't believe her mother was turning away from her first grandchild.

"Is reputations and other people's opinions all you really care about?" Maura asked as her eyes blurred. Constance stared at the marble floor for what felt like hours before she spoke.

"Don't be stupid Maura. Look at all Jack has to offer you, security, money, love. What does a blue collar, Italian have to offer you, hmm?" Constance snapped.

"A family." Maura yelled.

"So, what? Because the man has infertile sperm you won't marry him?" Constance laughed.

"That's not what I'm saying." Maura whispered.

"Then what are you saying?" Her mother huffed.

"I love Jane. I've always loved Jane. If I marry Jack, I'm settling for less, settling when I have it all in front of me. Jack is with me because his parents pursued the relationship when they realised I was an Isles, as did you; he was forced to love me. Whereas Jane, well Jane found me. She found me in a crowd full of people and only noticed me. Jane wants me for me, mother, not for my family name or my money." Maura couldn't help the small smile tugging her lips.

"You foolish girl." Constance shook her head at her daughter.

"Mother please, I thought all you wanted was for me to be happy?" The honey blonde stared at the older woman.

"I lied." Constance turned her back on her daughter.

* * *

Constance was furious; she couldn't believe her daughter was giving up everything the older woman had worked so hard to arrange for a poor, Italian freak. The older woman didn't even blink as she watched her daughter break down crying, she wanted nothing more than to kick her daughter out of her house and pretend all this never happened but her thoughts were disturbed when the doorbell rang. Wanting to get away from her sobbing child, the dark haired woman went to answer it herself. The eldest isles shook her head until she reached the door, taking a minute, the artist gather herself and plastered a large smile on her face before opening her door, only to feel her blood boil in anger.

"Constance." Jane nodded at the woman.

"Answering your own door huh?" The Italian fought back a smirk at the flustered woman.

"I've come to pick up Mau-"

"You!" Constance shouted.

"I'm sor-"

"How dare you come here?" Constance stepped forward.

"How dare you think you can just turn up _here_?!" The older woman pushed Jane back slightly.

"What the hell?" Jane walked closer to the older woman, her hand turning into a fist.

"You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you? She was finally going to be happy but you had to come in and ruin it all!" Constance screamed at Jane, who was still lost with the conversation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane barked.

"You got my daughter _bloody_ pregnant!" Constance chest rose with her cheeks gracing a light red in temper.

Jane's mouth hung open, completely bombarded with the blonde's mother finding out her daughter was pregnant with a Rizzoli no less, yet Jane could understand why Constance would be upset and maybe disappointed about the wedding but she failed to understand why she seemed so furious.

"Moth-oh God." Jane heard Maura's voice break before she watched her lover cover mouth with her hand before she ran towards the toilet behind Constance. Jane didn't think twice about pushing past the older woman and run after Maura. When the Italian reached Maura, the honey blonde was on her knees, her head in the toilet vomiting.

"Oh sweetie." Jane cooed as she got down on her knees and pulled back Maura's hair silky hair from her face.

"It's okay baby." The Italian rubbed Maura's back as she felt the honey blonde lean against her slightly.

"Is it the morning sickness?" Jane asked, hoping her lover wasn't ill. Maura nodded as she looked up at Jane with red puffy eyes and a stuffy nose before she vomited again.

"Oh, honey." The brunette sighed as she tied Maura's hair in a loose bun.

"Let me get you some water baby." Jane whispered kissing Maura's head before she stood.

Constance watched this play out and shook her head. Morning sickness, something she never experienced. Jane didn't even bother to look at Constance when she pushed past her to get a glass of water for Maura. The honey blonde continued to throw up her dinner before she felt her stomach settle slightly. Sitting down on her bottom, she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mother, I made a mistake, are you really that ashamed of me?" Maura whispered as she brought her knees up to her chin, looking like a lost child. Constance stared at her daughter, looking from her damp sweat soaked hair to her tear stained cheeks.

"A-a mistake? Is th-that what you think of me?" Jane's voice broke as she stared at her lover.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was agreeing to marry Jack." Maura whispered as she looked between Jane and her mother. The older woman shook her head whereas Jane felt her heart swell with pride, finally Maura had admitted how she felt to someone other than Jane.

"For a genius, you truly are foolish." Constance scoffed and turned to walk away.

"My child will know its grandmother." Maura's chest flushed a deep shade of red.

"Is that so?" Constance rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip.

"Yes, I'm sure Hope will be ecstatic to know I'm expecting." Maura spat and watched her mother's face drop. The older woman was aware Maura knew who her father was but she had no clue the blonde had found her biological mother.

"That woman gave you up." Constance spat.

"Don't stand there and lie to me! My mother thought I died at birth!" The doctor yelled and watched her mother's shocked face when she realised Maura knew the truth.

"I should never have signed those adoption papers." With that, the older woman turned on her heels and walked away from her daughter. Maura burst out crying, she felt as though her heart had been pulled from her chest, covering her face with her hands she sobbed into them until she felt strong arms wrap around her shaking body.

"C'mere baby." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura into her lap.

"I've got you." The Italian husked as she kissed Maura's head feeling the honey blonde tremble.

The two sat there for a while until Maura stopped crying. There was no sign of Constance anywhere and Jane was glad. She felt as though she wanted to shoot her baby's grandmother for saying the one thing she knew would break Maura. Maura looked up at Jane, her eyes red and sore.

"Take me home please." Maura wiped her snotty nose on Jane's shirt. The detective nodded and scooped the smaller woman in her arms as she carried her out towards the car, not even bothering to shut the door to Constance's mansion.

* * *

It had been nearly a whole day since Maura had spoken with her mother and she hadn't moved out of Jane's bed. She heard her phone go off numerous times with Jack's ringtone but she was in no mood to speak to anyone. She wanted to be left alone tucked up in everything of Jane's and pretend her mother hadn't disowned her.

"Come on Maur, you gotta eat something." Jane sat on the edge of the bed and held out a plate of toast. The honey blonde stayed in her curled up position in Jane's bed, staring at the wall.

"Maura please, it's not good for you or the baby, you need to eat." Jane tried, hoping to persuade her lover. Maura exhaled before she sat up in bed and took the offered piece of toast before nibbling on it. The doctor had lost her appetite.

"What time is it?" Maura mumbled her mouth full of peanut butter and fluff toast.

"Nearly noon." The brunette replied as she rubbed Maura's leg.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The blonde furrowed her brows.

"So should you but I called us both in sick today." Jane shrugged.

"You shouldn't have done that. You've lost a day's pay." Maura shook her head.

"And I'll lose out on a week's pay if that's what it takes." Jane argued as she reached forward and brushed Maura's hair from her face. Maura pushed away her plate with just the crusts left before she pulled Jane into the bed and snuggled close to her. The Italian got under the covers and opened her arms to accept the love of her life and their child.

"You should eat your crusts or your hair won't curl." Jane mumbled as she ran her hand through Maura's golden hair.

"Is that what you're going to tell our child?" Maura whispered.

"Peanut is going to have curly hair like me." Jane smirked at the thought.

"You mean knotty hair." Maura teased.

"Hey! Don't mock the Italian heritage." Jane tickled Maura's ribs softly.

"Either way they're definitely going to have your hair and skin tone." Maura smiled.

"How'dya know?" Jane asked, suddenly curious to Maura's thoughts.

"Look at your family, generations of knotty hair and dark skin. It's obviously such a dominant feature in your DNA, it would only seem right." The blonde explained as she looked up from leaning her face against Jane's chest.

"Huh, I guess that's true." The Italian smiled at the thought.

"I'm gonna be screwed if peanut has your eyes." Jane smirked and Maura giggled.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Jane asked, her thumb rubbing patterns on Maura's belly.

"Can we avoid my mother forever?" Maura asked.

"Maura, she was just shocked and angry. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." Jane tried to reassure her lover.

"She wished she never signed the adoption papers Jane. She knew exactly what she was saying, that wasn't a spur of the moment thing. She meant every word, I could tell." Maura relaxed against Jane and huffed.

"Are you going to tell Hope you're pregnant?" The detective whispered.

"Soon. I'm just expecting a call from California any day now." Maura exhaled.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about Paddy a lot, I know he's in a maximum security prison but he must have people inside there and Boston Gen, he's going to wonder why you've been going to hospital." Jane rested her chin on Maura's head.

"I want Hope to have a place in our baby's life Jane." Maura tensed in her lovers arms.

"Okay?" Jane hesitated.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Maura chewed her lip, she knew how Jane felt about her biological mother.

"Well, I don't particularly like the woman and your father tried to shoot me…" Jane trailed off.

"But she's your biological mother and you're trying to have a relationship with her." The detective smiled.

"I'd never stop our child from seeing their grandmother." The Italian laughed.

"Thank you." Maura whispered before she leaned up and pecked Jane's lips.

"At least Angela will love our child enough to make up for my mother's absence." Maura knew Angela was more of a mother than Constance anyway.

"Ah crap. How the hell am I going to explain this to my ma? She's gonna kill me." Jane whined.

"We." Maura corrected.

"We?" The Italian asked.

"How are _we_ going to explain this to your mother?" Maura smiled when she felt Jane pull her closer and kiss her on her head. Jane was about to reply with a joke before Maura's phone chime echoed through the room.

"That's most likely Jack…" Maura sighed.

"I-I should probably let him know where I am." The Doctor could practically hear Jane's words in her head.

"W-when are you going to tell him?" Jane asked.

"Soon." The blonde nodded.

"Y-you keep saying soon, Maura. You need to tell him be-because if-if you don't want to end things with him-then-I-I don't-"

"Of course I'm going to end things with him, I love _you_ Jane." Maura defended.

"Then whe-"

"I don't know Jane. Every time I come close to telling him, he does or says something about the wedding or buys me flowers an-and I feel awful, seeing him so happy, knowing I'm going to be the cause of his heart break." Maura huffed.

"I understand Maura, but it needs to be Soon?" Jane nodded.

"Soon." The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You promise?" Jane's dark orbs stared at Maura.

"I promise." Maura leaned up and kissed Jane's soft lips.

* * *

"God damn it." Jane huffed as she shrugged her shoulders trying to find comfort in a suit jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Stop fidgeting you look so handsome." Maura slapped Jane's hands away as she looked at their reflection.

"This suit is itchy." Jane whined and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to go?" Jane furrowed her brows and crossed her arms as she turned to face Maura.

"I thought you'd want to accompany me since Jack is out of town tonight." Maura looked down; she knew it was a stupid idea.

"And what? Listen to everyone ask how your wedding plans are coming along? How your fiancé is?" Jane scoffed.

"Huh, no thanks." The detective scoffed.

"Jane." Maura warned.

"What it's true…" The Italian snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you felt so negative about this. Either way I have to go, I'm a board member for this charity so it's mandatory for me to attend. I guess I'll see you after?" Maura didn't give Jane a chance to answer before she was heading for the door.

"Oh Maura, come on." Jane headed after the blonde. The Doctor stopped in her tracks and looked back at Jane.

"I'm sorry Maur. I-I'd love to go with you, I-I just want people to ask about how _we_ are, how _our_ baby is." Jane slumped her shoulders.

"Sweetie I know, but it'll all be over soon. I'm going to tell Jack when he comes back from his lecture in New York." Maura promised as she took Jane's hand.

"Okay." Jane gave in as she pulled the other woman into a hug.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's head.

"I love you too." Maura smiled as her heart swelled.

"You want to have a quick snack before we go?" Jane asked as she looked down at Maura.

"Mmm, maybe." Maura smiled. Jane laughed as she went to open her fridge.

"I've not been shopping for a while so I only have cottage cheese, dates, milk and eggs." Jane cringed; she really needed to buy some proper food with the baby on the way.

"Do you have any crackers?" Maura asked, feeling a sudden craving over take her senses.

"I'm pretty sure I do actually." Jane grinned as she stretched up to the top cupboard and pulled out some crackers.

"Do you want a-" Jane was about to ask if Maura needed a knife before she turned around to see Maura had already scooped up some cottage cheese with the crackers rather than using a knife to spread it.

"What?" Maura asked as she watched Jane burst out laughing.

"N-nothing." Jane giggled.

"Are you laughing at me Jane Rizzoli?" Maura gave Jane a stern look as she pointed at Jane with a cottage cheese covered cracker.

"Maybe." The Italian tried to keep a straight face.

"Maur watch out it's gonna fa-" Jane tried before it was too late but the cracker snapped in half and landed on the Doctor's blouse.

"Oh shoot." The honey blonde mumbled as she stood to grab a cloth.

"Oh it's going to stain." Maura complained as she looked up at Jane.

"It doesn't look that bad honey." Jane tried.

"Jane, it looks dirty, I can't wear this." Maura huffed.

"I think I've got an old shirt here you can wear. You know the short sleeved yellow one?" Jane asked.

"That shirt is more Citrine than yellow!" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Besides, it doesn't go with this skirt." Maura nodded.

"What do you want to do then? Keep your jacket on all night?" Jane shrugged.

"C-can we stop by mine on the way?" Maura looked up at Jane with puppy dog eyes.

"Maura." Jane warned.

"Oh please Jane, I don't want to attend this event looking like a slob." Maura whined.

"It's not like Jack is going to be there." The blonde fluttered her eye lashes.

"I promise I'll be in and out. Ten minutes max." Maura begged.

"Ten minutes." Jane smiled as the doctor bounced over to her and kissed her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jane was leaning against Maura's kitchen counter waiting for the Doctor. The honey blonde had been in her room for fifteen minutes and Jane was getting restless.

"Damn it Maura." Jane huffed as she headed towards the Doctor's bedroom. Jane entered Maura's room and groaned when she noticed the skirt and top Maura was wearing on the floor.

"Maura, why the hell is your skirt on the floor? I thought you were just changing your shirt?" Jane shouted so the Doctor could hear here from her walk in closet.

"Nothing I have went with my outfit." Maura whined.

"Seriously Maura, we don't have time for this." Jane complained as she walked into the closet and scrunched up her face at Jack's clothing hanging neatly in the room.

"Just put somet-" Jane mumbled before she stopped dead in her tracks. She instantly felt the blood rush to her lower region.

"W-what-are you wearing?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat; all she could see was lace, lots and lots of black lace.

"What? It's a corset." Maura tilted her head as if it was a normal thing to wear.

"Why are you wearing it?" Jane's voice trembled with arousal as her palms became extremely sweaty.

"Jane, if we're going to a charity event, in front of my families friends and acquaintances, it won't take long for someone to realise I'm pregnant." Maura shrugged.

Jane couldn't take her eyes off the black lace corset that clung to Maura in all the right places. The clips attached to the stockings didn't get missed by Jane. The brunette had to admit it did its job of hiding the ever growing bump but it also had an amazing effect on the honey blonde's breasts and hips. Jane's mouth watered at the sight in front of her, she could feel her erection pulsing against her leg. Maura smirked at Jane when she noticed the bulge in her lovers' pants and the way her eyes struggled to look away from her large breasts.

"Does this turn you on?" Maura teased as she swayed her hips and strutted closer to Jane. The Italian could only nod as she backed herself against the wall.

"W-we should really s-set off if we want to make it on time." The Italian tried her best to resist the honey blonde seductress as she licked her lips.

"Mmmm, is that so?" Maura asked as she rested her hands on Jane's shoulders making a show of her breasts. Looking up at her lover, Maura smiled. Jane's eyes were black with lust. Maura ran her hand slowly down Jane's body, in-between her breasts, over her torso and between her legs.

"Do you know what I think?" Maura whispered as she grabbed Jane's hard, throbbing member over her slacks. Jane shook her head as she tried not to moan out loud.

"I think you should fuck me." Maura grinned as she felt Jane's erection grow harder and bigger. Jane didn't think twice about scooping Maura up in her arms and attaching her lips to Maura's. The honey blonde willingly wrapped her legs around Jane's hips as the Italian walked towards the bed.

"Oh God." Maura moaned as she hit the soft bed.

"H-how do you pull this off?" Jane asked as she fiddled around looking for a strap or button. Her shoes and shirt already discarded and her pants sitting by her knees. Maura smirked and pulled Jane on top of her before turning them both and pushing Jane against the headboard and straddling the dark haired woman.

"I want to ride you." Maura pouted as she pushed off the slacks along with dark boxers. The Italian was still shocked at the change in positions.

"Fuck." Jane whispered as the cool air hit her sex, she helped kick her pants and boxers away. Maura licked her lips at the sight; the Italian was erect and ready.

"You're so hard already." Maura sucked her bottom lip. If it was anyone else, Jane would have blushed at how hard she was so quickly but being the love of her life, she didn't care. Maura smiled as she undid the small strap on her corset that was attached to black lace panties. Pushing down the soaked garment, she threw them behind somewhere; out of sight, out of mind. Jane chewed on her lip, she wanted to be inside Maura and she wanted it now.

"Do you want me to stroke you?" Maura whispered as she kissed the Italian's cheek, chin and neck.

"A little bit, just until you're wetter." Jane moaned as the Doctor ran her thumb over Jane's throbbing head.

"Oh believe me baby, I'm soaked." Maura moaned as she felt Jane's finger slowly enter her.

"Jesus Maur." Jane used one hand to slowly enter the doctor and the other to massage her breasts.

"Uhh." Maura moaned as the Italian pinched on her nipples.

"Jesus I love this on you." Jane complimented as her hands moved from Maura's breasts to run along the lace pattern across her torso.

"Oh fuck, I need you inside of me now." Maura demanded as she sat up and lined Jane's thick cock up to her sopping entrance. Slowly lowering her body, Maura took in all of Jane's hard penis in one swift move.

"Jeez." Jane whispered as she pulled Maura closer to her, wanting, needing to feel the blonde closer.

"God I love how big you are." Maura moaned as she rested her forehead against Jane's before she rocked her hips slightly.

"Uhh Maura, c-ca-can I move?" Jane begged. The doctor nodded.

Jane's hands left Maura's large tits as they moved down to her hips, helping lift the doctor up and back down. It didn't take long for the two to fall back into their usual rhythm. Jane was moving faster and faster as she lifted Maura higher and slammed her back down.

"Fuck, so good baby." Maura shouted.

"Rub your clit." Jane moaned as the sound of skin slapping together filled the room.

"What?" Maura asked as she just managed to open her eyes, sweat dripping off her neck and down her back.

"I want to see you rubbing your clit." The detective moaned as she followed the Doctor's perfectly manicured hand down in between her own legs.

"Fuck that is so hot." Jane whimpered as she fucked the Doctor harder, watching her finger move in fast circles.

"Oh God, oh God. Oh Jane." Maura whispered, there was something about Jane fucking her in the bed she shared with her fiancé that seemed to heighten her experience.

Hazel green eyes locked onto dark brown ones, the two were staring at each other with such lust, love and compassion, neither able to break eye contact. Jane had never been so in love with anyone before, she was so glad to have Maura and to start a family. Maura's mouth was open, as she felt the Italian's large intrusion reach places she'd only heard about. She loved Jane with every ounce of her being, she felt so privileged to be carrying the Italian's child. Jane slowed her thrusts as she felt that same familiar tremble in her body. Knowing she was about to come, she prepared herself for the release.

"Come baby, come inside of me." Maura urged as she rocked her hips back and forth. Jane grunted and nodded her head, trying her best to ignore the pain in her abdomen as she moved her hips up and down.

Just as the detective felt Maura's walls tighten around her, matching her own body's climax, something made her tear her eyes away from Maura's pre orgasmic face and look towards the bedroom door. As she did, her dark eyes locked onto similar lighter brown orbs, instantly Jane rolled over, knocking Maura off of her, mirroring the exact same actions she herself had watched a few weeks back. Instantly the doctor's world collapsed in front of her very eyes.

"Maura?" Frozen to the spot, briefcase in hand stood Jack his eyes scanning the room, discarded clothing and tangled bed sheets lay on the floor before his eyes landed on the two women trying desperately to cover themselves up.

An affair, his fiancée was having an affair with her best friend, in _their_ home, in _their_ room, in _their_ bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Oh God!" Maura cried as she pulled on the nearest thing which happened to be Jane's dress shirt. The Italian not far behind Maura wrapped herself up in bed covers, trying her best to hide her naked body.

"What the fuck?" Jack shouted as he seemed to snap out of his frozen state.

"J-Jack I-I can explain-I-" Maura stuttered as she tried to hide the corset.

"Mother fucker!" Jack yelled as he threw his case down and headed for Jane.

"Jack, please just calm down!" Maura shouted as she stood in front of Jane. The Italian hopped around trying desperately to pull on her pants. She was thankful she had a tank top underneath her shirt.

"Calm down? I just walked in on you fucking someone else!" The dark haired man yelled as he struggled to calm his temper.

"In our damn bed!" Jack huffed a few times before his eyes landed on Jane.

"You just couldn't keep away could you Rizzoli?" Jack laughed, he knew Jane would get in the way somehow or another.

"You couldn't stand that she was happy with someone else! That someone other than your dead beat ass held her attention!" The dark haired man screamed.

"Happy? Seriously?" Jane chuckled, as she zipped up her slacks.

"She moved in with _me_. She agreed to marry _me_. She chose _me_! Of course she was happy!" Jack shrugged off his jacket, a red flush covering his face.

"Really?" Jane walked closer to Jack, her height coming in handy.

"Oh because she was so '_happy'_ with you, she started fucking me?" Jane smirked.

Before the detective could anticipate what was about to happen, she felt a sharp pain in her jaw and heard Maura shouting.

"Jack! Stop it! You're hurting her stop it!" Maura was terrified; she'd never seen Jack like this before.

"She's damn lucky she isn't dead!" The professor threatened as he took a step back from Jane, cradling his hand.

"So fucking brave, hitting a woman." Jane mumbled as she gathered herself and brought her hand to her now bleeding lip.

"A woman? I saw your-your-your thing! You're not a woman, you're a fucking freak!" Jack laughed.

"Say that again!" Jane lunged forward for the man but the professor jumped back.

"Jane!" Maura turned to the Italian and tried to stop her.

"Get your things and get the fuck out of our house." Jack grunted as he stomped out of the room.

"Jane sweetie, calm down." Maura cooed as she rubbed Jane's biceps, the Italian was staring at the door, her blood was pumping.

"Baby, please calm down." Maura begged as she took Jane's face in her hands and forced Jane to look at her.

"I want to wipe that smug look off of his face." Jane tensed.

"I-I'm not a freak! I'm not Maura!" Maura could see the hurt in Jane's face at his words.

"No, you're not sweetie. You're not a freak." Maura smiled, whereas Jane tried to calm her breathing while trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"You're beautiful and I love you so much." Maura wiped away the single tear that fell down the Italian's face.

"I need to talk to Jack." Maura pushed Jane's sweaty hair out of her face.

"Please just go home; I'll meet you there later." Maura pleaded.

"And make sure you ice your lip." Maura rubbed her thumb along the cut on the detective's bottom lip.

"But what if he hurts you?" Jane asked, worried eyes looking into softer ones, her hands coming down to hold the blonde's belly. There wasn't a doubt in Maura's mind that if Jane got a hold of her fiancé, she would seriously hurt him, if not kill him.

"He won't Jane. Please trust me; he'd never lay a finger on me." Maura pulled her lover into a hug before Jane headed out of the house.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Maura had put on some yoga pants and a sweater, pulled her hair back and headed downstairs in search of Jack. She wasn't surprised in the slightest to see him standing by the couch, shirt un-tucked and his sleeves rolled up with a half drunk glass of scotch in his hand. Maura quietly walked down the stairs, and around to the front of the couch, waiting for Jack to say something or look at her, but he did nothing.

"Jack." Maura began, she had no idea what to do or say.

"I-I'm so sorr-"

"How long?" Jack mumbled into his glass.

"What?" Maura whispered.

"How long have you been fucking her?" Jack glared at Maura.

"A few times." Mara murmured.

"How fucking long?" Jack yelled as he threw his glass against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"A-about four months." Maura looked up at Jack and watched as his heart broke.

"You've been sleeping with her for four months?" Jack sank onto the couch when Maura nodded.

"But we've been planning our wedding, we went to fittings and sent out invitations and all along you were sleeping with her?" Jack cried.

"Yes." Maura looked down at her bare feet, she was ashamed of herself.

"And wh-what was that between Jane's legs?" Jack pulled a face.

"It was a penis." Maura looked up at her fiancé.

"As in a real penis?" Jack furrowed his brows, hoping his eyes deceived him and it was some kind of toy.

"Yes, as in a real penis." Maura swallowed harshly.

"So, Rizzoli had a sex change?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"No, she's intersex. She was born with both genitals and was unable to fit the criteria of male or female, but when she hit puberty, her body decided she was to have male genitals, but she identifies as female, because, well she is a female." Maura explained to her fiancé who seemed clueless but understood.

"Why, Maura?" Jack needed to know.

"I've always been in love with Jane." Maura blinked back a few tears.

"Always?" Jack felt a stabbing sensation in his chest.

"I never meant for this to happen Jack. I would never have; for a second agreed to marry you if I ever thought Jane would admit her feelings for me. She hid it so well for years, as did I. I never thought she and I were an option. It took me getting engaged to someone else for her to realise and admit her feelings for me." Maura huffed.

"I wanted to tell you after the first night it happened, b-but I couldn't do it." Maura sobbed.

"So this is it for us?" Jack looked at Maura with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Maura whispered as she slipped off her engagement ring and placed it in Jack's hand.

"I do love you, I really do." The doctor mumbled as she crouched down and held Jack's face in her hands.

"But I was never in love with you." Maura leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's _always_ been Jane." Maura looked into brown eyes as she pulled back from his kiss.

"And it will always be Jane." Maura stood up and exhaled.

In the Doctor's mind, there was no need to hurt him anymore than she already had by telling him she was pregnant. There wasn't a doubt in her mind, she was carrying a Rizzoli.

"I'm going to go to my sisters for a few days to clear my head and then I'm going to come back for my things. I'd appreciate it if you weren't here." Jack's tone was cold.

"Of course." Maura hugged her belly.

"I'll text you before I come." Jack cleared his throat as he headed for the door. Maura walked behind him, and watched as he reached for the handle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." Jack held back the tears.

"I'm glad you found love Maura, I just wish it was with someone other than Jane Rizzoli." The dark haired man scoffed and left the house he was supposed to begin his life in.

* * *

Jane had been wandering around her apartment for nearly an hour; she was worried about Maura and their baby. She came up with every possible scenario from Jack hurting Maura to the man persuading Maura to run away with him. The detective had left numerous messages on the doctor's phone when she decided she'd had enough. She was just about to put on her jacket when her front door opened.

"There you are!" Jane shouted as she ran to Maura and pulled her into a hug, the front door still wipe open.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked as she pulled back from the embrace and held Maura's face in her hands. She could tell the doctor had been crying, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

"Yes, I'm fine." Maura smiled as she kicked the door shut with her foot.

"You're not wearing your engagement ring." Jane whispered as she looked down to the bare hand.

"No, I'm not." Maura beamed up at her lover.

"How did he take it?" Jane swallowed harshly; the doctor didn't look happy, she looked tense and worried.

"Surprisingly well. H-he was furious that we'd been having an affair behind his back for so long, and then he was completely heartbroken that I felt as though I couldn't tell him I wasn't happy, but he also understood when I explained how in love I am with you." Maura smiled, her ex fiancé really was a sweet man.

"He was glad I found happiness and he even wished me luck." Maura laughed lightly.

"Whoa, that's really-really good of him." Jane exhaled as she continued to rub Maura's belly.

"Yes, it is." Maura nodded; however, she avoided eye contact.

"What's bothering you Maura?" Jane caught the doctor's eye.

"How did you-"

"I know you." Jane smiled as she led her lover over to the couch.

"Come on, tell me honey." Jane held Maura's hand encouraging her to talk.

"I love you and I love how good you are at your job Jane, I really do. But, now I'm having your baby." Maura looked at Jane and took a deep breath.

"A baby needs both parents Jane." Maura nodded to herself.

"Okay?" Jane asked; confused by what the Doctor was saying.

"I need you to be more careful. Your life isn't meaningless; you are my absolute everything Jane. I can't handle you throwing yourself into danger." Maura smiled at Jane.

"No more shooting yourself, no more running into collapsing buildings and no more going out without your bulletproof vest on." Both Jane and Maura laughed, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"I'm not saying I want you to stop being the amazing detective that you are, I just want you to be more careful." Maura looked into dark brown eyes, hoping Jane understood.

"I love you." Jane leaned forward and kissed the honey blonde's lips.

"I promise you, I will be so careful. I will put on my vest every time I leave the station even if it's to pick up a witness." Jane tucked a blonde strand behind Maura's ear.

"Every time?" Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Every single time." Jane giggled.

* * *

The next morning, Maura woke up in Jane's bed, tucked up to the Italian with her head resting on her chest. Maura sighed happily, she felt at home at last, like her life was finally beginning. Maura smiled when she heard the Italian snoring lightly, looking down, she felt a flush of arousal when she saw a bump in the covers between the Italian's legs.

Maura chewed her lip at the idea she had, unable to stop herself, she carefully moved out of her position snuggled up to the Italian and slid down her body, pulling the covers down slowly. Jane mumbled in her sleep and sighed as the covers were removed off her body. Maura was thankful for Jane's lanky form, getting on her knees on the floor; she leaned up and began to pull Jane's boxers down. The doctor moaned when Jane's clothed erection was freed, standing tall. Maura licked her lips at Jane's semi erect penis. She slowly brought her hand to the bottom of the shaft and moved it up and down for a few minutes. The Italian shuddered, but she never woke up. Maura continued to pump her hand faster, causing the Italian to begin to stir.

"M-Maur?" Jane croaked as she sat up and looked down at her girlfriend.

"What are you-" Jane was cut off when the Doctor ran her hot tongue from Jane's balls all the way to her tip before she sucked it like a lollypop.

"Fuck." Jane groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm." Maura moaned.

"I love the way you taste." Maura whispered before she sucked Jane's pre-cum from her tip.

"God, that feels good baby." Jane mumbled as she ran her hand gently through Maura's hair, silently encouraging her to continue. Maura continue to suck on Jane's dick as her right hand came up to cup Jane's balls, squeezing them lightly, she felt them tense in her hand.

"Shit, th-that's new." Jane's laughter died when the doctor bobbed up and down faster. Maura carried on squeezing Jane's balls as she began to take more of Jane down her throat.

"That's it baby. Deep throat me." Jane begged as she held Maura's head down. Jane loved watching Maura bob up and down as she controlled her gagging.

"I-I'm not gonna last much longer." Jane panted.

"Come in my mouth Jane." Maura smirked, after she released Jane's erection.

After a few more pumps from Maura's magic hands, Jane's hips jumped up and she grunted loudly as she watched her come squirt much more powerful than either woman expect and she sucked in a breath as it hit Maura's chin and roll down her neck before she managed to take Jane in her mouth and suck every last drop of her.

"Fuck." Jane collapsed on the bed as her orgasm subsided. Maura swallowed Jane's load and wiped her mouth and neck of Jane's cum. She looked up at the Italian with a big grin.

"I'm so sorry abo-" Jane was so embarrassed.

"I love how powerful your ejaculation is. It reminds me how good you are at making babies." Maura smiled as she straddled Jane's naked hips and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love it when you come in my mouth." Maura giggled as Jane rolled over and pinned Maura on her back.

"But I love it more when you come inside of me." Maura smirked when Jane groaned and tried not to laugh when the Italian practically ripped off her panties.

_Best wake up call ever._

* * *

"Oh come on, we were here way before them!" Jane yelled loud enough for the receptionist to hear her.

It was Maura's twenty week scan and she and Jane had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour. They had watched couple after couple go in before them and Jane was getting restless.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it won't be much longer." Maura took Jane's hand and brought it to her stomach.

In the past month, Maura's small belly had grown twice its size and there was no denying she was pregnant. However, Maura hadn't told anyone it was Jane's baby. The majority of people at the station knew Maura and Jack had split up, but they assumed the blonde was having the baby alone, with the help of her best friend and her family.

"Maura Isles." A nurse shouted.

"Doctor Carter will see you now." The black haired nurse smiled.

"Well, it's about time!" Jane snapped at the woman and seemed to terrify her.

"Let me help you, baby." Jane smiled as she helped Maura up out of the seat and led her in the direction of the room. Maura smirked, as they walked past the crammed waiting area, most of the women's eyes were on Jane with a smile, while their husbands were either engrossed in magazines or their phones. Maura knew how lucky she was.

"Hello Doctor Isles, Jane. How are we?" Doctor Carter looked between the two women.

Doctor Carter had been Maura's family Doctor for as long as she could remember and not once had she ever judged the blonde. From the age of fifteen when she went to get the contraceptive pill to the moment she confided in the woman that she was pregnant with Jane's baby.

"We're good." Jane answered for them.

The older woman smiled, she liked Jane, and she thought that Jane was so good for Maura. She'd heard about Maura and Jack ending their engagement and she had to say, she was relieved. She could see they loved each other, but she was slightly on edge about who the baby's father was. She knew about Jack having ninety eight percent infertile sperm as she was the one who tested it; however she was still in doubt. It was most likely Jane, but there was still a two percent chance it was Jacks. No one could be sure until a paternity test was done.

"Let's see how the little one is doing shall we?" Doctor Carter smiled; Maura had dressed in a gown and got up on the bed, Jane by her side.

"Little peanut." Jane grinned as the two doctors shared a look.

"This will be a little cold." Doctor Carter warned as Maura shivered. After a few minutes moving the ultrasound around Doctor Carter finally found the little baby and smiled.

"And there's your little baby…peanut." Carter laughed and watched as both women looked at the screen.

"Oh whoa, peanut has grown so much." Jane said in awe as she stared at the small gray baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked as she looked between two grinning women.

"Don't you know the sex? Being a doctor?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Due to the position of peanut these past few weeks, I couldn't tell. I'm not an expert." Maura smiled. Jane and Maura looked at each other, not sure what to do or say. Jane was chewing her lip, she wanted to know the sex, but they hadn't talked about it.

"I don't know if I want to know." Maura whispered as she looked towards Jane.

"Why don't I print off the results with the ultrasound picture and put it in an envelope and when you decide you can look or throw it away?" The dark haired Doctor suggested.

"That sounds good." Jane smiled.

"Well, everything looks healthy, the heartbeat sounds fine and the baby is growing at a good rate." The doctor turned off the screen and wiped Maura's stomach.

"Well, I know peanut is growing because it won't stop kicking me during the night." Maura laughed.

"Sounds like a Rizzoli." Jane smirked as she kissed Maura lightly.

"Jane, wo-would you like me to take your blood now?" Doctor Carter said quietly, not sure how to bring the subject up but it was better now than never.

"For what?" Jane tore her eyes away from Maura.

"For the paternity test." Maura cringed at the Doctor's words.

"Oh, yeah, okay." Jane nodded.

"Will you be okay?" Jane looked to her lover who hopped off the chair.

"Of course." Maura headed into the small room to get changed.

"Just bend your arm and rest it on the pillow." Jane smiled and did as she was instructed.

"Doc?" The detective hesitated as the other woman looked at the Italian.

"How soon after peanuts born, will you know the result?" Jane swallowed harshly.

"Well, I will need to take a swab from the baby's mouth and then I'll push it right through." The doctor smiled.

"Maura's a personal friend, I've known her for years, since she was a child, and I can't imagine the toll it's taking on her." The older woman smiled.

"Let alone you." Jane tensed slightly when the needle was pulled from her arm.

"I promise it won't be much longer after the baby is born." With that the older woman placed a bandage on Jane's arm before heading out of the room.

"Ready?" Maura reappeared, dressed and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Ready." Jane smiled as she rolled down her sleeve.

* * *

"Settle down peanut." Jane was lying between Maura's legs, her head resting on Maura's belly as she whispered to their child.

"God, it won't stop." Maura moaned, the baby had been kicking nonstop and it was starting to hurt Maura, the constant thud in her lower abdomen.

"Come on baby, stop kicking your mommy, she's doing her best to keep you comfortable, but you're hurting her." Jane cooed as she rubbed just above the belly button.

"You don't wanna hurt her, do you?" Jane whispered as kissed the belly.

"Do that again." Maura demanded; the kicking had stopped momentarily. Jane kissed Maura's belly over and over and smiled when she felt the little kicks slow down until they finally stopped.

"You're going to be a wonderful parent." Maura smiled down, she could just see Jane's face, as her bump was hiding the rest of Jane's body.

"I love you both." Jane smiled as she placed a small kiss to Maura's stomach and then to Maura's lips.

"I want to know the sex of the baby." Maura mumbled against Jane's lips.

"You do?" Jane's eyes widened with excitement.

"I want to be prepared, get the nursery ready, pick some names and buy clothes and toys." Maura smiled, the thought alone had her excited.

"Where's your purse?" Jane chewed her lip; the envelope was in her bag.

"On the table." Jane had jumped up before Maura had the chance to finish the sentence. The Italian was back within a minute with the envelope in her hand. She nearly knocked Maura off the couch when she jumped back on it.

"You open it." Maura looked at her partner and saw nothing but love and happiness in her eyes.

"Okay." Jane opened the envelope and smiled at the sonogram of their child.

Maura watched Jane swallow the lump in her throat as she unfolded the paper and began to read. Jane froze when she read the words, she couldn't believe it; she really couldn't believe it. Maura looked at her lover and saw tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Jane?" Maura whispered.

"We're having a little girl." Jane sobbed.

"A little baby girl!" Maura squealed in excitement as she jumped on Jane and pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh my God, a little girl!" Maura was overjoyed; she had always wanted a girl.

"We're having a girl!" Jane kissed Maura with all the love she could muster up.

Jane and Maura sat on the couch in an embrace, both staring down at the piece of paper and the sonogram. Neither could believe they were having a little girl. Jane had never been so happy in her entire life, she was finally with the love of her life and they were having a child together. Jane was so lost in thoughts of her perfect life when the doorbell rang it pulled her from her world.

"I'll get it sweetie." Maura kissed the Italian's head as she walked towards the Italian's door.

"If it's my Ma, don't answer it." Jane shouted over at Maura. The honey blonde laughed as she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who is it honey?" Jane asked as she got up from the couch and walked to the door. The Italian felt her blood pressure rise as she looked into the eyes of Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maura snapped, she hadn't seen nor heard from the man in a month.

"That's not a nice way to greet the father of your child."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the character's in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

**A/N:** I've re-written this story for my own peace of mind as when I started it, I didn't used a beta reader.

* * *

**Chapter five **

"What?" Jane laughed.

"H-how did you find out?" Maura whispered, as she watched Jack stare at her bump in awe.

"How did I find out? Well, let's see. After my fiancée had an affair and broke it off with me, she gave me some bullshit story about being in love with her best friend, yet failed to mention she was pregnant!" Jack's chest rose in anger.

"I had to find out from your damn mother! Do you know how humiliating and heart breaking that is Maura?" Jack stared at his ex lover and shook his head.

* * *

_Weeks had passed and Jack had finally moved out of their house, his stuff currently sitting in his sister's garage while he slept on her pull out couch. The professor didn't have much money to his name; he'd used most of his life savings to buy Maura her engagement ring, that now, being second hand wasn't even worth half of what he originally paid for it. Not to mention just a few days before he found his fiancée in bed with Rizzoli, he had spent four grand on the matching wedding bands they'd decided on, with their initials engraved on them. Traditionally it was the bride's parents who paid for the majority of the wedding yet Jack's parents had sent some money to Constance but the other woman had brushed off the cheque she'd received and went alone, paying for each and every little detail so Jack had promised Maura the least he could do was buy the rings but now, well now he was regretting that decision._

_Jack had sent Maura a text the previous night, telling her he was stopping by to drop off the keys and asked her not to be in the house while he made sure that he had everything. The professor stood in the kitchen of the house he was supposed to call home and for a moment wondered how he could have been so blind. Deep down, Jack knew Maura loved him but she wasn't anywhere close to being in love with him. Looking back Jack could see why Maura constantly ignored Jane's calls and texts and declined outings that he himself would have liked to have gone on. The dark haired man barely knew Jane and he wanted to get to know her for his fiancée but she constantly shot down the thought and now he understood why, Maura was in love with her. If truth be told, the thing that hurt the most out of all this was that Maura felt like she couldn't trust him enough to tell him how she was feeling, maybe then he'd still be living in Beacon Hill planning his life or maybe he would have ended their engagement._

_The professor placed his back door key on the kitchen counter and turned for the door only then noticing all the pictures of Maura and Jane sitting around the house. _

_"How the hell didn't I see it before?" Jack whispered into the empty house as he picked up a picture frame from the coffee table, holding a photo of Jane and Maura. The two women were at the zoo, Jane stood behind Maura, her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder, a huge smile on both their faces as Maura's hands covered Jane's that were holding a tiny African spurred tortoise, much like Bass. Jack gave a small smile, the love was clear to see in a simple photo and he wondered for a moment, all those nights he sat on the couch, staring at the photo if his subconscious mind was trying to tell him but his love for the blonde blinded him._

_Jack threw down the frame and wiped away the tear rolling down his cheek before he headed for the door. The professor made sure the door was locked before he put the front door key in the letter box and turned to walk away only to run into someone he wasn't expecting to see._

_"Constance?" Jack looked at his ex future mother in law._

_"Jack? I-I wasn't expecting to see you here." The artist shared a sympathetic smile._

_"I was just dropping off the keys." The professor nodded._

_"Oh, so I assume Maura isn't in?" Constance sighed when she looked to the dark house._

_"No, she seems to be spending all her time at Jane's house." Jack shrugged._

_"Oh, well that is understandable; I just hadn't anticipated she wouldn't be in." The older woman chuckled awkwardly._

_"Yeah, well. It was really nice to see you Mrs. Isles." The man smiled as he turned to walk away._

_"Jack." Constance reached out and touched his arm._

_"I'm so sorry about the engagement. I really did try and talk her out of it but she was set on that Rizzoli woman it would seem." Maura's mother sighed._

_"Thank you. I'm glad someone was on my side." Jack chuckled._

_"Although, it's better it all came out before the wedding. I couldn't live with myself knowing she was unhappy and wanted somebody else." The dark haired man smiled._

_"You really are a good man. I was rather looking forward to having you as my son in law." Constance squeezed the man's arm before letting go._

_"But you know Maura, she always did listen to her heart, considering she's a genius, she never listens to her head." Constance laughed._

_"But I guess the baby on top of everything didn't help. I mean she coul-"_

_"What?" Jack furrowed his brows._

_"Oh no." Constance whispered._

_"What did you just say?" The younger man shook his head, praying he'd misheard Constance._

_"I can't believe she hasn't told you." Constance was beyond irritated, couldn't her daughter do anything right?_

_"What baby?" Jack snapped._

_"Maura's pregnant." The brunette had no choice._

_"Jack wait!" Constance yelled as she watched the man run off._

* * *

"I am so sorry you had to find out that way." Maura swallowed back the bile in her throat.

"You should have told me Maura." Jack shook his head.

"I have a right to that child and if you even think about trying to stop me, I'll take yo-"

"Excuse me?" Maura cut across, furrowing her brows.

"You heard me! I may have given up on you but l won't give up on my child!" Jack yelled.

"Are you fucking delusional or just plain stupid?" Jane laughed.

"You need to stay the fuck out of this! You can steal my fiancée and my life but you sure as hell won't steal my child!" The dark haired man gritted his teeth.

"Jack, I need you to listen to me and listen carefully." Maura reached out and squeezed Jane's hand, hoping to calm her down.

"No, you listen to me Maura. I can forgive you; we can forget all of this and start fresh, give this baby a proper life. I'm right here, we can do this." Jack nodded as he slipped Maura's engagement ring from his pocket.

"Really? Are you fucking serious?" The Italian lunged forward for the man but Maura turned and cupped her face.

"Calm down." The blonde whispered, rubbing her thumb over Jane's red cheeks before kissing her lightly, ignoring the way Jack scoffed.

"Jack, this isn't your baby." Maura looked the man straight in the eye, hoping he would understand.

"What of course it is! Or did you fuck someone else too?" The man spat and Jane fought so hard to stop herself from shooting the man.

"Jack, listen to me, you have infertile sperm. Jane doesn't, she has an extremely high sperm cou-

"You can have children?" The man scrunched his face.

"Obviously." Jane rolled her eyes.

"But, you-you're a-a-" Jack couldn't get his head around it.

"I swear to god if you call me a freak I will shoot you right on my door step." Jane spat.

"Just because Jane is intersex, it doesn't mean she can't have children. Her reproductive system works just as a man's, her penis has all its functions." Maura explained.

"This is fucking wonderful. So you're actually telling me, this could be my baby or it could be hers?" Jack rubbed this head.

"No, I'm telling you I'm carrying Jane's child. My daughter will be a Rizzoli." Maura cupped he swollen belly and smiled.

"I-it's a girl?" The man whispered.

"Yes, Jane and I are having a little girl." Maura sighed.

"Bu-but there's a chance it could be mine." Jack looked between both women.

"Even if I doubted this child was a Rizzoli, looking at the facts, it would still lead me straight to Jane. The time line doesn't fit for us, the last time we had intercourse, was months before I found out I was pregnant. I was nearly eight weeks pregnant when I first found out Jack. Eight weeks to the day I had intercourse with Jane." Maura looked at the man and felt a tug at her heart; she'd truly destroyed his life in a mere few weeks.

"Whoa, okay. I-I guess you're right." Jack mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I at least get a paternity test when it-she's born? Just to make sure." The professor stared at Maura hoping she would grant him that.

"I don't see the nee-"

"Fine." Jane's voice rang out.

"It's the least we can do Maura." Jane looked at the blonde who furrowed her brows.

"Until the day she's born, you stay the hell away from Maura and from me." The detective glared at the man.

"You really are a piece of work, you know that Rizzoli?" Jack spat.

"Oh you bet I am, especially when it comes to Maura and _my_ daughter." Jane growled.

"Guess I'll see you in a few months then." Jack looked at Maura.

"And not a moment earlier." The Italian snapped and watched as the man walked away.

"Nobody messes with my girls." Jane grinned at the blonde who threw her arms around her neck and pulled her down into a loving kiss.

"I wonder what my mother was doing at my house." Maura mumbled.

"Maybe you should…give her a call?" The Italian suggested, knowing this topic was a sensitive one.

"I don't want to even look at her right now, I'm still furious with her Jane." The blonde shook her head.

"I understand baby but maybe give her a second chance?" Jane gave a small smile but Maura remained silent.

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you one hundred percent." The detective nodded.

"I love you." Maura whispered against smiling lips.

* * *

"Hmm." Maura sighed happily in her semi conscious state, she felt herself being pushed onto her back and something rustling under the covers.

"Mmm." The blonde had a huge smirk plastered across her face as she felt a light tickle on her left inner thigh.

"Oh." Maura blinked a few times before opening her eyes as she felt her panties being pulled down her legs. The blonde felt her thighs being pushed apart and light kisses along her legs yet she still tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Oh God!" The doctor moaned and her hands shot down to grab the head of curls when she felt a wet tongue flicking her clit.

"Jane!" The honey blonde doctor could feel the Italian smirking against her thigh before she dove in, pushing her tongue between Maura's pussy lips.

"Fuck." Jane grunted at her first taste of the blonde, she'd never gone down on Maura before so she decided to wake her up with a surprise, similar to the way Maura had woken her up a few weeks ago.

"There, oh please." The blonde panted as her hands tightened their grip in Jane's hair as she sucked her throbbing clit into her mouth.

Maura whimpered each time Jane pulled back to breathe, the blonde had no shame in grinding her hips against her mouth and nose, blocking her breathing if it meant she came and soon.

"Oh, oh, Jane, Oh I-I'm going to come!" Maura warned as her hips shot up and her back arched before her thighs clamped around Jane's head and her hand tightened its grip in her hair, forcing the Italian to stay exactly where she was until her orgasm subsided.

"Yes!" The blonde cried out and fell back onto the bed, her eyes shut tight, and her mouth open as she panted, the sweat dropping down between her breasts.

When Maura finally opened her eyes, she looked down to see the Italian moving under the covers before she felt a light kiss on her stomach then she poked her head out, her cheeks red with effort but her face holding a huge grin.

"That was fast." Jane smirked, her mouth and nose wet with Maura's arousal as she leaned forward for a kiss.

"Mmm." Maura moaned at the taste of herself on that talented tongue.

"Good morning." The detective grinned.

"Wonderful morning." Maura laughed.

"Why don't I reciprocate?" The doctor winked and dragged her hand down Jane's body to cup her cock only to feel wetness against her boxers.

"I kinda already came." Jane's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Kind of?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"I woke up hard, mixed with your taste it was enough to make me come." The brunette chewed her lip, embarrassed at how easily she had climaxed.

"I love how sexy you make me feel." Maura whispered as she kissed slightly dry lips.

"You are sexy baby." Jane pouted.

"I don't feel it, my breasts have gotten ridiculously sensitive and far too large to be considered attractive, my stomach and bottom have grown and my skin has dried out so much I can't even wear foundation." The blonde huffed and pulled the covers up to hide her half naked body.

"Maura, your body is changing to accommodate our little girl! As for foundation, you don't need to wear that shit, you're absolutely gorgeous just the way you are." The Italian smiled and watched as Maura blushed.

"Besides, I love seeing these." Jane traced her finger along the freckles dusted across the blonde's cheeks and nose.

"I love you." Maura giggled.

"You'd better!" Jane teased.

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually…" The doctor trailed off.

"About what?" Jane rested her head on her arms and looked at her lover.

"W-would you feel comfortable about me…breastfeeding?" Maura hesitated as she watched Jane's face for a reaction.

"Of course I would! Breastfeeding is a beautiful, natural thing!" Jane laughed.

"What would make you think any different?" The brunette wondered.

"Well, it's not for a lot of women, many prefer bottle feeding but I want to breastfeed, there are so many pros of breastfeeding!" Maura's face lit up and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"It strengthens the bond between mother and child, our baby will get all the nutrients she needs, and it prevents infections…" Maura grinned happily.

"Uh, huh." Jane smirked.

"Bottle feed her or breast feed her, either way I don't mind honey." Jane kissed grinning lips.

"Well, she might not even latch on to me so we'll have to see." The blonde sighed.

"If she doesn't, you can always get a breast pump." Jane shrugged.

"A breast pump huh?" Maura smirked.

"Anyone would think you've been reading those '_Baby and me_' magazines." The blonde teased.

"So what if I have?" Jane raised her eyebrow and crawled on top of the doctor.

"I find it very alluring; parenthood looks very sexy on you." The medical examiner winked before attaching her lips to Jane's.

* * *

The two women made out for a good half hour, nothing more than simply laying in bed, wrapped up in each other, both finally happy they had one another in the best possible way.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you." Jane whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you so much Jane." Maura smiled as she rubbed her thumb along the brunette's cheek.

"I love you too." The Italian placed a long sweet kiss on Maura's lips before she rolled over and got out of bed.

"Is snuggling time over?" The blonde teased.

"As much as I'd love to spend all day with you in my arms, I'm gonna head out for a jog before my mother comes barging in and finds us doing it." Jane chuckled as she pulled out a fresh set of boxers, her BPD shirt and some shorts from her overnight bag.

"We really need to talk to your mother about all of this." Maura sat up in bed and yawned.

"I know but I'm happy just the way we are, I have an excuse to be here all night without her questioning it." The Italian laughed.

"Soon enough she's going to realise I'm over Jack." Maura sighed.

"I know but right now, she thinks I'm being the supportive best friend." Jane shrugged.

"Jane, we need to tell her. She's going to be absolutely devastated that she missed most of my pregnancy. It is her granddaughter after all." The blonde huffed.

"Maura I get you never had a helicopter mother as a kid and I know you love having her around but if we tell her right now, she's going to be over all the time. I know you don't mind but I do!" Jane whined.

"She lives in my guest house Jane, she's always here." Maura snapped.

"No Maura, I mean she will be here twenty four seven. We will never get any privacy!" The detective shook her head.

"Can you imagine if we're trying to have sex and she walks in with a plate full of spaghetti? We both know she's gonna fill you up with food." The Italian laughed at her own joke.

"So this is about sex?" Maura crossed her arms, not impressed.

"No I–we-that's not what I meant!" Jane huffed.

"Fine, have it your way." Maura bounced out of bed and stood face to face with the brunette.

"We won't tell her but we won't be having sex Jane _Clementine_ Rizzoli." Maura snapped before slamming the bathroom door shut.

"What?!" Jane yelled.

"Maura, you don't mean that do you?" The brunette's mouth hung open as she knocked on the door only to receive silence. The Italian groaned and rubbed her eyes when she heard the shower running.

"Can we at least agree not to give peanut a middle name that will scar her for life?" Jane mumbled against the bathroom door and smirked when she heard Maura let out a loud chuckle.

"Make sure you don't dehydrate while jogging. There's bottled water in the fridge." Maura shouted and Jane smiled happy the blonde was no longer annoyed with her.

* * *

It had just turned ten o'clock when the honey blonde finally finished drying her hair, applying her coconut lotion to her body and moisturizing her recently dried out face. The doctor pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and threw on some yoga pants and grabbed the Red Sox Jersey Jane had worn to bed and pulled it on. Although the blonde hated wearing dirty clothing, the jersey smelled of Jane and it was the only thing in Maura's closet that was comfortable; everything was too small and extremely tight. The medical examiner sat at her kitchen island, reading a pregnancy magazine, taking a mental note of the advice about becoming a new mother as she sipped her first and last cup of tea for the day. Maura knew the dangers of drinking too much caffeine while pregnant so decided to limit her intake to one cup of tea a day rather than coffee, knowing she would be unable to give the hot beverages up all together. Just as the blonde licked her finger to turn the page, her back door, leading to the guest house was opened, slamming against the wall.

"Jane!" Angela yelled as she struggled to carry something.

"Jane!" The older Rizzoli shouted as she dragged something along the honey blonde's floor.

Maura's curiosity peaked when she heard something heavy being scrapped along her floor, putting down the magazine; she went to see what the oldest Rizzoli was up to.

"Angela, what are you doing?" Maura asked as she watched the brunette struggling to pull something through the back door.

"Where is Jane? I know she's here, I just saw her car outside." Angela flew over the question as she huffed.

"She's gone out for a jog." Maura held back a smirk at the flustered woman until she noticed what she was dragging into her house.

"Angela, what is that?" The blonde blinked a few times as she looked at the bright pink, half built princess crib.

"I wanted to surprise you." The dark haired woman shrugged.

"I bought you a crib for the baby!" Angela beamed and Maura struggled to crack a smile, she hated every inch of it.

"But, the instructions are ridiculous so I wanted Jane to help." The brunette nodded.

"Angela, y-you didn't have to do that!" Maura cringed.

"I know but I wanted to help you. I know you're upset about the engagement and I think you've been so preoccupied with the break up, you're forgetting you have a baby on the way." Angela sighed.

"I'm fine, honestly." Maura smiled.

"Maura honey, you're not fine. You haven't even bought a single thing for the baby and you're almost half way through your pregnancy." Angela argued.

"I've been thinking about it." The blonde shrugged.

"Thinking isn't good enough! Before you know it, you'll struggle to walk without your feet and back hurting. You need help." Angela nodded.

"I have Jane." Maura chuckled.

"Jane isn't going to be here forever Maura. She has her own life not to mention her work." The older woman snapped.

"Jane isn't going to miss a thing when it comes to this baby." Maura chewed her lip.

"Jane doesn't care about shopping for baby things honey." Angela grunted as she dragged the crib further into the house. Maura sighed and headed back towards the island to finish off her tea, needing that extra kick to help her along with Angela.

"I just want to do my bit for you ho-"

"Hey baby, I'm back." Jane's voice rang out and Maura rushed to the door, hoping to warn the Italian.

"Jane, your moth-" The blonde was silenced when Jane snaked her arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, the doctor didn't have the heart to pull away from the loving kiss.

"I know I was only gone two hours but I missed y-Ma!" Jane's loving smile turned into a terrified frown when she saw her mother standing in the background, her jaw practically on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and would have jumped back from Maura if she hadn't wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Why didn't you warn me?" The Italian whispered.

"I tried." Maura giggled.

"Well, this is new." Angela blinked a few times.

"Ma, please don't freak out." Jane whispered as she stepped forward.

"But I love Maura, I'm in love with her and I always have been." The detective watched her mother's face hoping she'd show something other than the blank expression.

"This is unexpected." Angela mumbled after a long pause.

"I know it's scary, heck trust me I know." Jane and Maura both shared an awkward chuckle.

"But I hope to be with her for a long, long time." The brunette gave a crooked smile, linking her arm back around the blonde.

"And you're willing to take her on, even with a child on the way?" Angela stared at her daughter. Maura looked at the Italian, knowing this was the perfect moment to tell Angela she was carrying Jane's child but the brunette shook her head, scared she'd overload her mother.

"I've been taking her on for five years Ma, crazy ass mob boss dad and all." Jane smirked.

"Oh Janie!" Angela squealed and ran forward.

"I knew I brought you up right!" The older woman pulled both women into a hug before attacking her daughter with kisses.

"Okay Ma." Jane pushed her mother off.

"Ma!" The brunette snapped, wiping the pink lipstick from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Ma bu-"

"But you liked the little love bubble you two are in. I may be old but I remember what it was like Janie." Angela smiled.

"And you." The brunette turned towards the blonde.

"You love my Janie?" Angela eyed the blonde.

"More than I could ever have possibly imagined." Maura looked to Jane and sighed, she was so in love.

"Oh my girls!" Angela laughed and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"Careful Ma, you'll squish peanut." Jane teased.

"Oh finally a Doctor in the family! I can't wait to tell Cousin Carlos!" The dark haired woman chuckled, knowing she'd won a bet with her cousin.

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Jane groaned when she saw the half built, pink death trap.

"I bought Maura a crib for the baby." Angela smirked.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" The older woman nodded.

"Oh, yeah, real pretty." Jane scoffed.

"It will be when it's built properly." Angela nodded.

"Ma, as much as I'm sure Maura appreciates it, why don't we let her pick her own things for the baby." Jane gave a small grin.

"I guess you're right." The Italian smiled, remembering what it was like picking out all the best things for your first child.

"I'll help you dismember and pack it away to take back to the shop tomorrow." Jane looked to her mother and they both shared a laugh.

"Have you decided on a date?" The older woman changed the subject.

"A date?" Maura raise a brow.

"Yes, a date for the wedding." Angela nodded.

"Ma!" Jane blushed bright red.

"What? I'm not talking about now or even in the next year, Maura has a baby on the way but I'd like to think you two have a date set." The Italian looked to her daughter.

"We-we haven't talked about getting married." Jane mumbled, horrified her mother would even suggest such a thing. The blonde furrowed her brows, wondering why Jane was having such a bad reaction.

"Well, it's a given don't you think?" Angela glanced towards the blonde's belly.

"Ma!" Jane snapped.

"Sorry!" Angela cringed and watched her daughter fidget uncomfortably.

"Okay, well can we at least talk about shopping for baby things?" Angela looked towards the frowning blonde who nodded her head, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'll leave you two discuss breast pumps and diaper changing stations while I take a shower." Jane smirked as she headed for the blonde's room.

"See, I told you Janie isn't interested in baby things." Angela looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes. Maura gave a small smile and went on to listen to the older Italian as she circled out each and every pink item in the catalogues; Maura didn't have the heart to tell her she hated pink.

* * *

The evening quickly approached and the honey blonde was beyond exhausted, she'd spent five hours sitting with Angela talking about every single thing to do with babies. The older woman even told the blonde about each and every pregnancy story from miss-carrying her first child to having a c-section with Tommy. Both women had discussed it all while Jane sat by nodding and throwing in a '_Yeah Ma_' every now and then, too busy watching the Sox playing on Maura's fifty inch flat screen. Maura was slightly annoyed Jane didn't seem interested in anything either woman talked about, considering this was her child, Maura thought she'd be more involved. However, Jane quickly redeemed herself in Maura's eyes when Angela finally left she headed towards the bedroom hoping for an early night, only to walk into her ensuite to find the lights off, candles all around, romantic music playing softly and a bubble bath with a naked Jane, sitting, grinning, and holding out her arms. The doctor quickly shed all of her clothing and settled in the tub, thankful for the peace and intimacy.

"I hope it's not too hot?" Jane whispered as Maura settled against her.

"Mm, no, it's perfect." The blonde sighed happily.

"Oh that feels so good." Maura moaned as Jane's hand's roamed her body.

"Is that right baby?" Jane's husky voice teased.

"Oh God yes! Right there." The blonde groaned as Jane worked out the kinks and tension in the blonde's shoulders.

"You smell so good." Jane whispered as she kissed Maura's neck, thankful the blonde's hair was tied up in a bun.

"I smell like lavender bubble bath." Maura giggled as she leaned back against the detective, resting her back against the Italian's front.

"So good." Jane kissed Maura's ear as she brought the cloth across Maura's front, washing away all the stress from the day.

Maura smiled happily until she looked down to see Jane's hands along her front, sighing the blonde grabbed the tanned hands and held them close.

"Jane…" Maura mumbled as she played with the Italian's left index finger, imagining what it would be like with a ring sitting there.

"Yes baby?" Jane yawned.

"D-do you want to marry me?" Maura closed her eyes anticipating the Italian's answer.

"It's just, when you're mother mentioned it earlier, you sort of freaked out…" The doctor said after a long silence, she could feel Jane's whole body tense and practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

"I know." Jane sighed and the blonde waited for her to continue but she never did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise this topic made you uncomfort-"

"I want to marry you…someday." Jane trailed off and pulled the blonde back against her.

"Just not now?" Maura didn't hide the hurt from her voice.

"Maura." The detective sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jane huffed.

"I want to marry you someday, just not right now." Jane repeated.

"We have a baby on the way and we both love ours jobs." The Italian began.

"I think it's going to be hard for us both to adjust to parenthood, I mean we're going to have to cut back on our work hours so much and it's going to be weird." Jane sighed.

"All we've done in the past five years is work, neither of us has taken a long holiday lasting more than a weekend, we're always at work." The brunette looked at the blonde who nodded.

"So much has happened in a year baby, I mean you've just ended your engagement, we're expecting a baby, Paddy's trial is in a few months, we're going to have to cut back on our work hours, not to mention the stress that will come with the hours we will work, we both know our jobs aren't easy. We need to get our houses baby proofed and spend the majority of the night up nursing our little peanut. I just think planning a wedding on top of all of that is going to be too much right now." Jane brought Maura's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"When we get the hang of being parents and everything is starting to fall into place and we feel normal again, then yeah, maybe we can think about getting engaged." The Italian explained, hoping Maura wasn't offended or hurt.

"I think that is the most sensible thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Maura chuckled.

"Thank you." Jane nodded and grinned.

"But, do you think maybe you would consider marrying me some day?" The blonde blushed.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, would you do me the honor of letting me propose to you in the near future?" Jane smirked.

"Yes!" Maura kissed Jane's dry lips.

"I promise next time I'll be on one knee, holding out a diamond ring." Jane teased.

"I should think so." Maura smirked.

"Besides, this way, our daughter can be in our wedding." Jane watched Maura's face light up.

"I love that idea more than peanut butter." Maura giggled.

* * *

**A/N:** I am continuing on with '_What is the perfect life_?' I just thought it was about time I updated this story. I will do my best to updated them both every other week. Unfortunately I don't have time to updated both stories in the same week.

**Also,** hit me with baby names!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Maura will you please help me?" Jane whined as she glanced up to her girlfriend who was sitting back relaxing on the couch and balancing a plate of cut up carrots on her swollen stomach.

"Jane, I can't even sit at my desk at work and type on my laptop without my belly getting in the way. What makes you think I'd be able to help you?" The blonde laughed and the Italian rolled her eyes.

"Slide tab A into slot B at the appropriate size for matte-why do they have to make instructions so complicated?" Jane grunted as she threw down the instructions.

"Okay, they're not complicated." Maura huffed as she struggled to sit forward on the couch. Jane smirked as she watched her lover try and fail to sit forward before she gave up.

"Will you pass me the instructions please?" Maura asked.

"Here." Jane chuckled and pinched a slice of carrot from the blonde's plate.

"Extend arm C to align with the frame at point D." The honey blonde mumbled before she looked at Jane.

"I see what you mean." Maura laughed.

"Mm." Jane smirked.

"I can't believe you spent three hundred bucks on a damn crib." Jane shook her head as she looked down at the pieces of white wood and screws scattered across the floor.

"I can't believe you refused to let the man from the store set it up." The blonde crossed her arms.

"He was staring at your tits the whole time!" Jane argued.

"They're huge; it's hard not to stare at them!" Maura laughed.

"If I can manage not to look at them, so can he." The Italian scoffed.

"Besides, I can build it myself; I just need to figure out what part goes where." Jane glanced around searching for a screw driver.

"I hope we don't have this much trouble with the stroller." The doctor whispered under her breath.

"Don't even mention the five hundred dollars you wasted on a stroller Maura!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"I didn't _waste_ five hundred dollars and it's not just a stroller; it's the new Stokke Trailz stroller. It has a large basket, adjustable handle bar, a reversible seat. It reclines to three different angles; it can be replaced with a carrier or a car seat and it folds with a push of a button! Besides, it will be adjustable when she gets bigger. The man said the carrier can be replaced with a seat and is safe to use up until the age of three." Maura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah but the carrier and car seat ain't included Maura! That's how they rip you off." Jane scoffed.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." The blonde furrowed her brows when she realised she had indeed been ripped off.

"Well, I like it, besides it matches the diaper bag your mother bought." The doctor grinned.

"There's no way I'm spending that much on a crib or stroller." Jane mumbled.

"It does seem a little pointless having to buy two of everything…" The blonde trailed off.

"What do you mean?" The detective asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." The blonde blushed.

"Huh, okay…" Jane eyed Maura suspiciously, knowing she wanted to say something.

"Where is the crib going anyway?" The detective crawled over to the couch and took the instructions from the blonde, hoping to make sense of them.

"I was thinking about having the crib in my room for a few weeks, just until I'm a little more confident leaving her in a separate room overnight." Maura chewed her lip, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"But I want to turn the guest bedroom into Peanut's room, that way she's closer to me." The honey blonde nodded.

"Okay, what about the guest bedroom? I know how much you like to be prepared for Caitlin's late night drop-ins." Jane grinned.

"Well, I was going to convert my yoga room into the guest bedroom and just do my yoga in the living room but then I decided if I cleared out the spare room of all my impulse buys, it would be more than big enough to fit a bed and a dresser. That way, an ensuite wouldn't be necessary because the bathroom is just down the hall." Maura explained, as she cupped her belly and rubbed the spot Peanut seemed to kick the most.

"That right?" Jane nodded with a grin.

"When are you planning on decorating between juggling a new born and work?" The Italian chuckled.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Maura furrowed her brows when she realised the flaw in her plan, it really was true what people said about having pregnancy brain.

"Since I'm here, why don't I clear out the guest room tonight and start decorating it bit by bit? I can probably have it done by Monday." Jane suggested as she rubbed Maura's thigh.

"Jane, I don't want you wasting your weekend off decorating." Maura shook her head.

"Well, I could always start my paternity leave early." The brunette teased.

"No!" Maura yelled.

"Okay, so we agree? If we grab some things from Home Depot tomorrow I'll get started on the baby's room?" Jane smiled at the blonde.

"I can always decorate my spare room closer to the time." The detective nodded and stood up with the intention to start clearing out the guest room.

"Why don't you move in with me?" The words left Maura's mouth before she could stop them.

"Wh-what?" Jane froze and stared at the blonde.

"I th-I think that yo-you-" Maura stopped and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"I think you should move in with me." The doctor repeated before clearing her throat.

"It would be easier with the baby. We wouldn't have to hump the stroller and car seat back and forth. You wouldn't have to buy a crib or stroller and besides I've paid off my mortgage so all you'd have to help pay is utilities and other odds and ends." Maura chewed her lip, hoping she hadn't scared off the brunette.

"Y-you want me to move in wi-with you?" Jane stuttered.

"Only if you want too, I know it's a little fast and out of the blue, but I wouldn't want you to miss anything with Peanut. If we live separately, one of us could miss the first time she burps or laughs, or her first words or her first steps." Maura gave a small smile.

"I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jane, so why not make this house _our_ home?" The doctor managed to pull herself up and looked deep into Jane's eyes and watched as she considered her suggestion.

"Okay." Jane nodded.

"Shit, okay, let's do it!" The Italian laughed and pulled Maura into her arms before spinning her around.

"Really?" The blonde smiled up at her lover when she was placed back on the ground.

"Really." Jane tucked back a loose stray of blonde hair before resting her forehead against Maura's.

"We're finally starting our life together." The doctor giggled.

"It's taken long enough." The Italian chuckled before pressing her lips gently against Maura's.

"Welcome home baby." Maura whispered as she pulled back from the kiss. Never did the blonde think her life would turn out so perfectly, for the first time in forever, she knew her house would become a home to a loud Italian family and a Rizzoli baby.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Jane and Maura decided to live together and although the Italian had managed to clear the spare room and paint it a light yellow with a white border, she hadn't gotten much further as they had spent most of Saturday shopping. The two had headed to the mall to grab some painting supplies when Maura spotted the half price sale on baby items in the Dior store and ended up buying almost one of every item they offered. From a changing station to a small dresser for Peanut's clothes, a white mobile with blue turtles hanging, along with a number of baby lotions and creams but Maura's favourite purchase of the day was a cream and oak wood rocking chair that she decided to use as her nursing chair.

By the time the two left the store, it was close to closing time and the blonde was beyond hungry and demanded they head home for dinner as her feet and back were hurting. After a hefty lasagna dinner and a twenty minute foot rub, Jane was finally able to start on the baby's room, leaving her lover to fall asleep while reading on the couch. Sunday wasn't any better as Angela insisted they host a Rizzoli dinner at the blonde's house and after much debate, Maura finally gave in but regretted it later that night when she found herself falling asleep at the dinner table. Monday brought nothing but bad luck for the girls, the minute the clock struck nine, their phones rang simultaneously and they were both thrown into a difficult case, that dragged on for just under two weeks. Finally the women found some time and headed straight to Jane's to make a start on moving out.

* * *

"How on earth did you manage to get Janie to finally sort out all of her stuff in under a day?" Angela scoffed as she and Maura filled bag after bag of things the brunette decided to throw away and the things she decided to donate. Most being out of date food and clothes her mother forced her into buying that she never wore.

"I can't tell you how long I've been nagging her to do this." Angela laughed as she glanced around at the bare apartment.

"I think Jane knows better than to disagree with a five month pregnant woman." The blonde giggled.

"Hmm, yeah." Angela mumbled.

"There is so much stuff here!" The older woman scoffed and threw down the half full trash bag.

"Is she even taking anything with her?" Angela furrowed her brows, finding herself throwing out most of the stuff in her daughter's apartment.

"Yes, she's already packed what she wants to take. They're in boxes in her bedroom." Maura nodded.

"She said she'll take them to the car when she gets back from the store." The doctor grinned as she remembered her sudden craving for pickled onion chips the thought alone had distracted her for the past hour until Jane grabbed her keys and headed to the store.

"What about her furniture?" The older Italian glanced around at the relatively new wooden furniture.

"I know she's giving her wardrobe and dresser to Frankie for his new apartment but the rest I believe she is selling to an Officer Jonson?" Maura looked at the older woman wondering if she'd met him.

"Apparently he's transferred from the Drugs Unit to Homicide but I've yet to meet him." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, well at least she's not giving them away. I bought her the majority of the furniture in this apartment." Angela laughed.

"Hang on a minute, isn't there like four boxes in her bedroom?" The older woman pulled a face.

"Angela, you know Jane wears the same things every week, she doesn't need to bring bags of clothes she knows she's never going to wear." Maura shrugged.

"They're better off given to charity than sitting in our closet, never to be worn." The doctor tilted her head.

"I know honey but it seems like the house is going to be filled with _your_ things." The older woman shrugged.

"I just don't get why she has to move out so soon." The Italian sighed.

"Her landlord gave her thirty days to move out but if she took them, she'd have to pay another month's rent so we decided it was just easier to move out before the twenty eighth." The medical examiner gave a small smile as she leaned against the counter, finding standing too long to be a strain on her back.

"I'm not against Jane moving in with you and I'm glad you both finally got together but..." Angela trailed off.

"If you have something to say Angela, please just say it." The blonde snapped, annoyed that her girlfriend's mother was hesitating.

"It's a little fast. I know you two have been best friends for years but you just got into a relationship. It's barely been two months since you ended your engagement and you're having Jack's child…it all seems so sudden and unnecessary." Jane's mother chewed her lip.

"I know what I want Angela." Maura gritted her teeth.

"Honey, I fear with the pregnancy and your hormones being all over the place, you're not sure what you want. I mean just a few weeks ago you were set on marrying Jack." The dark haired woman shook her head.

"Angela, your daughter wouldn't admit her feelings for me. I couldn't wait around forever, so I moved on with my life and thank God it kicked her into gear and made her see what she wanted." The blonde shrugged.

"Why couldn't you have told Jane how you felt before allowing your relationship with Jack to get so far?" The older Italian snapped.

"I-" The blonde struggled to find an answer.

"Exactly Maura. You were scared of rejection, just like Janie, yet you were willing to give up on her and move on." Angela shook her head.

"You're right, I was scared of Jane rejecting me and losing her friendship but we're together now and that's all that matters." Maura whispered as she cupped her belly.

"That's not the point Maura!" Angela yelled before taking a deep breath.

"I love you like a daughter honey and I am so grateful for everything you've done for me and my babies but you just got out of a serious relationship, there's no rush, you know Jane isn't going anywhere." Angela gave a smile as she took Maura's hands in her own and watched as the blonde struggled to listen.

"You both have plenty of time to-"

"I'm having Jane's child." Maura yelled, unable to stop herself.

"W-what?" Angela gasped and the blonde felt the older woman's hands slip from her own.

"Jane and I had an-" Maura struggled to say the words, knowing how Angela felt about infidelity.

"We had an affair while I was still engaged to Jack." The doctor looked into shocked brown eyes.

"There is no rush but we want to begin our life together. We are having a baby and she wants to be around, I want her to be around for everything." The blonde released a harsh breath as she watched Angela's mouth move up and down but nothing came out as she stood frozen to the spot staring at the doctor with wide eyes.

"I'm back!" Jane shouted through her apartment as she carried a brown bag full of snacks.

"They didn't have any pickled onion chips just cheese and onion so I got you a bag of-"

"I'm going to have a granddaughter?" Angela looked to her daughter and felt the tears stinging her eyes. Jane's mouth hung open as she looked to a grinning Maura, wondering what could have happened in the space of a half hour.

"Y-yes." Jane mumbled and watched her mother's face light up.

"Oh my God! Janie!" Angela screamed as she jumped on her daughter pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay ma." Jane grunted and pushed her mother off. The second time in a few weeks she had popped out, only to come back to find her mother attacking her with hugs.

"What happened to telling her together?" The detective muttered.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." Maura chuckled.

"It's a good thing I love you." Jane placed the bag down and pulled the blonde into a small kiss.

"Oh girls I'm so happy for you." Angela beamed.

"Don't get too excited ma…just in case." Jane whispered.

"Just in case what?" The brunette furrowed her brows.

"Well, Jack seems to think this baby is his." Maura began.

"It could be Maura." Jane looked to the blonde.

"No, it's not. I don't know how many times I've told you both there's a good five weeks between the time I slept with Jack and the time we made love." Maura snapped at the Italian.

"Yo-you mean you had sex with both of them? Around the same time?" Angela's eyes widened.

"Don't look at her like that ma, she was engaged to him, she had every right to have sex with him." Jane gave her mother a dirty look.

"Angela, I never told you but Jack's sperm is nighty eight percent infertile. We were told not to give up hope of having children but it's highly unlikely." Maura nodded.

"If I was pregnant with Jack's child I would be twenty seven weeks pregnant, not twenty two. Besides, I had my period since having intercourse with him." The doctor shrugged.

"So what makes you think it's his child?" Angela looked to her daughter.

"I'm not saying it is! I know that baby in there is mine but it's possible it could be his ma! Shit like this happens all the time." The Italian scoffed.

"We're getting a paternity test anyway, just to settle both of their minds." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Whether that child is Janie's or not, I will be treating her like my granddaughter." Angela shrugged and pulled Maura into a gentler hug.

"Good luck honey, you're going to need it having a Rizzoli." Angela whispered.

"Ma!" Jane laughed.

"Well, all the Rizzoli's I know are amazing people." Maura grinned.

"Well, let's just hope your child doesn't break windows with their foot or run over a priest." The older woman chuckled.

"I was trying to kill a fly!" Jane yelled as her mother walked away with a grin, continuing on with the packing.

"I don't care what she does, as long as she's happy and healthy." Maura whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"She gonna be a smart, beautiful, nerdy, Red Sox loving Italian." The brunette giggled before kissing the blonde and rubbing her stomach, smiling as she felt her daughter kick against her palm, there was no denying that kid was going be a Rizzoli.

* * *

**A/N:** I've lost my muse for what is the perfect life so I thought I'd update this story! I apologize!

Also, I'm looking for someone to create my a** cover photo** if you're interested message me!

Any questions, feel free to** message **or** Kik me:** JasyLC


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"God, why did she make this appointment so early?" Jane yawned as she signalled left before turning onto the highway.

"I asked for an early appointment Jane. You know we have to go into work this afternoon. I need to examine the Toxicology report and sign off my findings. I'm pretty certain the white substance on Mr Maxwell's nose was cocaine so his death was most likely drug related." Maura shrugged.

"Why, Doctor Isles are you guessing?" Jane gasped with a cheeky grin.

"Very funny." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Besides, this way I can just about fit in time to attend my first birthing class before work." The blonde smiled, she'd struggled to find the time, let alone a birthing class she actually liked.

"God, I am so tired." The Italian struggled to fight back another yawn.

"If you're too tired to drive, pull over so I can drive." The doctor gave her lover a stern look.

"Maur, you can barely reach the steering wheel and even then you can't drive comfortably." Jane smirked.

"I can move the chair back." Maura pouted.

"Then your feet won't reach the pedals." Jane laughed and earned a slap on her arm.

"It's okay; a little Led Zeppelin will wake me up." The brunette tapped the on button on the radio and the loud rock music blasted through the car.

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she jumped in fright and cupped her belly.

"Jane!" The blonde shouted over the loud music as she felt the baby kick and kick.

"Look!" Maura laughed when she realised the baby was kicking along to the sound of the electric guitar.

"Our little girl's a rock star!" Jane laughed as she glanced between Maura's stomach and the road.

"Turn it down?" The doctor asked. Jane simply ignored the blonde and continued to head bang until the car went silent.

"The acoustic vibrations of hard rock have shown to increase the risk of an accident." Maura shook her head as she turned off the radio.

"Yeah but Peanut loves it! Did you see her kick?" The brunette slowed down as she approached the queue of traffic.

"See her? Jane I felt her kick and kick! I think you frightened her." Maura laughed.

"No, she just wants Mommy to know that Mama has great taste in music." The detective smirked before coming to a complete stop.

"I just wish she would stop pressing on my bladder." The blonde moaned as she felt the need to go to the toilet.

"Yuck." Jane scrunched up her face as she put on the hand brake.

"What's this appointment for anyway?" The Italian grabbed her flask of coffee from the cup holder.

"Doctor Carter said she wants to measure the size of my uterus, check my blood pressure and test my urine." The blonde chuckled when Jane pulled a face.

"Why does she need to test your urine?" The detective asked.

"I believe it's to check for Gestational Diabetes, Preeclampsia and Ketones." The doctor nodded.

"In English?" Jane scoffed.

"It's to check the sugar, protein and Bacteria in my urine. Any one of them can cause infections and lead to Kidney damage. Also, I may not be getting enough carbohydrates in my body." Maura sighed, she'd been having test after test since the start of her pregnancy.

"Oh." Jane shrugged.

"I think I'm having so many tests because Doctor Carter knows I'm adopted, she wants to test for everything, just to be on the safe side, since we don't really know anything of my families medical history on Paddy's side, she's just being extra cautious." The blonde smiled.

"And for that I'm thankful." Jane leaned across the console and placed a long kiss on Maura's lips. The honey blonde moaned into the kiss and slid her tongue between Jane's lips before a car horn forced them to pull apart.

"Alright asshole." Jane mumbled as she got into gear and followed the moving traffic; glad the rush hour didn't seem too bad for a Wednesday morning.

* * *

"Twenty seven centre meters, that's good Maura." Doctor carter smiled as she rolled up the measuring tape.

"Oh thank God, I was a little worried." The blonde said as she sat down in the chair next to Jane.

"Why? Your belly is a decent size for twenty five weeks." The doctor furrowed her brows.

"I don't know, everything has been so perfect, I guess I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." Maura blushed as she felt Jane take her hands.

"That explains why your blood pressure was a little high." The older woman nodded as she typed away some notes on her laptop.

"Try not to worry Maura. You and your baby are both healthy, you live a good life and you have an amazing partner to support you." Doctor Carter looked toward Jane.

"Out of the hundreds of pregnant women I've seen over the years, not many have had their partner with them at each appointment." The woman smiled between the two women.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind you two will make fantastic partners." Carter patted Maura's knee and smiled as Jane planted a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you." Maura smiled at her family doctor who happened to specialise in obstetrics and gynaecology.

"Right, well that's all sorted. I'll send this urine sample off to get tested and you should know the results within five to seven days. If the results are all clear, I'll give you a call instead of you having to come in, otherwise you'll need to book an appointment." The dark haired woman smiled.

"That's fine, thank you." The blonde sighed happy.

"Is that it? Can we go?" The Italian asked, surprised at how short this visit had been

"Not quite. We still need to talk about your birthing plan." The doctor smirked.

"Birthing plan?" Jane furrowed her brows as Maura leaned back against her.

"Oh, I assume you haven't discussed it then?" Carter glanced towards Maura.

"No, it's actually slipped my mind." The blonde blushed.

"Ah, that would be the famous '_pregnancy brain_'." The older woman chuckled knowing how put together the blonde usually was.

"Whenever I heard women talking about it, I always brushed it off and thought it was a myth." Maura shrugged.

"Now I see exactly what they mean." The doctor giggled.

"It's rather common actually." The older woman smiled.

"Anyway, let's get started on your birthing plan." The doctor leaned back in her chair as she clicked a few buttons on the screen.

"I'll start with the pre-birth questions first as they're always the easiest to answer. Not many women need to discuss this with their partners as they're the ones giving birth." Doctor Carer chuckled.

"Okay, so if you had a choice, where would you like to give birth? Given you aren't too early and your water doesn't break spontaneously." The woman joked.

"I'd like to give birth in the Hospital." Maura nodded.

"Really?" Jane furrowed her brows; she always assumed Maura would be the type to do a home birth.

"Yes." The blonde smiled.

"If I'm being honest, I'd love to give birth in our home, surrounded by our things and the people we love but as a Doctor, I know the risks of giving birth at home. I'd feel more comfortable in the Hospital in case there was something wrong with the baby or me." Maura gave a small smile but Jane simply nodded and kissed her gently.

"Okay. How about when you give birth, I remember a while back you mentioned wanting to give birth vaginally. Has that changed?" The doctor asked.

"No, I want to do it as naturally as possible." The blonde grinned.

"Do you want anyone in the room?" Doctor Carter looked up, fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"I want Jane." Maura smiled as she looked up into chocolate eyes.

"Nobody else but Jane." The blonde whispered.

"Does that still apply if you end up needing forceps or a vacuum delivery?" The older woman looked over her glasses.

"Is that okay with you?" The blonde asked.

"Although the thought of forceps pulling out my baby girl goes through me, I want to be with you every single step of the way. I put that baby in there and I want to see her coming out." Jane chuckled.

"You're damn right you put her there!" Maura giggled.

"The same with a caesarean section?" The other woman looked up.

"Yes, that still applies." The doctor smiled.

"Why would she need a C section?" Jane pulled a face.

"Although right now the baby is in a good position, Maura still has a while left of her pregnancy. Your daughter still has weeks left to grow and by the time Maura's ready to give birth, the baby could have changed her position. She might be breach or her heart rate may drop during labour and we may need to perform an emergency caesarean section." The doctor shrugged but Jane's face turned pale at the thought.

"Jane honey, all these things are possible, anything could change between now and when I give birth, we need to be prepared." The blonde rubbed her thumb along the back of Jane's scars.

"Things are most likely to change unfortunately." Carter chuckled.

"So what's the point of doing a birthing plan?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Like Maura said, you need to be prepared, anything could happen during your daughter's birth and we need to know Maura's wishes." The older woman smiled.

"That makes sense, I guess." The detective sighed.

"What facilities would you like to use? We have a birthing pool and LDRP room's available." The dark haired woman smiled.

"LDRP?" Jane whispered.

"Labour, deliver, recovery and postnatal rooms." The blonde grinned.

"I'd like a LDRP room." The doctor smiled.

"Do you want any equipment just so I can be certain some are available?" Doctor Carter asked.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Jane smirked.

"Maura's already bought a birthing ball and mat." The Italian laughed.

"They were half price!" The blonde pouted.

"Okay, well that appears to be all in regards to the pre-birth." The older woman looked down at her watch to see time was getting on.

"Since you two haven't talked through anything else and with there still being a lot to discuss in regards to the actual labour, pain relief and your baby, I'll let you go to discuss it." Doctor Carter smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, have you thought about taking birthing classes in a few weeks time?" The brunette pulled off her glasses.

"I've managed to find one that would let me attend considering I'm only twenty five weeks. A lot of places said I needed to be at least thirty weeks before I could sit in but with work on top of other things, I'm always struggling to find the spare time." Both Doctors laughed at the stupid rules of some places.

"I'm going there later this morning as a matter of fact." Maura laughed.

"That's fantastic, you can find out more about giving birth and your options there, which should help you both with your plan." Doctor carter smiled.

"Whenever you're ready, there's an online form you can fill in and email me or you can write it down and bring it in at your next appointment." The older woman stood from her chair.

"That's fantastic!" Maura's face lit up.

"Oh we can fill it out after work!" The blonde beamed happily.

"Could we maybe do it…after the Sox game?" Jane batted her eyelids.

"As long as you promise to make dinner?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Jane whined.

"Wash the dishes?" The honey blonde pouted.

"Okay." Jane sighed.

"And come down to my office and give me a foot rub sometime this afternoon?" Maura held back a grin.

"Uh, deal." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Can I at least have a beer with the game?" The detective pleaded.

"Jane you know I can't stand the smell of alcohol!" Maura snapped.

"Fine but we're having burgers for dinner." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Fine." The blonde grinned and leaned over to kiss her smirking girlfriend.

"You can have a beer as long as you brush your teeth afterwards." Maura whispered against soft lips.

"God, I love you." The Italian laughed.

"And mouth wash." Maura giggled.

Doctor Carter smiled as she watched the women in front of her, oblivious to her presence, so lost in each other and the life ahead of them. Never had she seen a couple so in love with each other than the two women sitting opposite her.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologize for the delay, I think the site was down!

I would like to thank Jhdesigner22 for the wonderful cover photo!

Kik: Jasylc for any questions!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"And now imagine a contraction begins." The birthing instructor, Janet said calmly as she stood at the front of the class, surrounded by pregnant women and nervous men.

"For all those first time moms, imagine your abdomen was a hand making an extremely tight fist, inside of you." The red haired woman smiled as the room filled with chuckles at her comparison.

"Your stomach will be hard to the touch. The pain will have a beginning and an ending, much like a menstrual cramp." The middle aged woman continued as she held up her hands and began to take in deep breaths; Jane glanced around and watched as the other women sitting on their mats copying the instructor as they breathed in and out.

The brunette couldn't help but think how stupid they all looked, sitting there pretending to have contractions. Jane loved the fact Maura picked a spot in the back, this way she could sit and watch them all make idiots out of themselves. Jane would have laughed out loud until she heard Maura breathing in and out next to her, her legs crossed as she sat on their mat, her eyes closed concentrating, much like she did when doing yoga.

"Now, dads and…partners, keep calm." The ginger haired woman glanced towards Jane. The brunette hated this class already; first she thought it was a complete rip off charging sixty bucks for one session. The instructor had informed Maura the class was a four day course but with the blonde's job she couldn't say whether she'd be able to attend all the classes so she agreed to charge Maura per lesson. Secondly the class was full of heterosexual couples. The minute Jane and Maura walked in holding hands, all eyes were on them and it felt like everyone stared whenever they touched or even brushed shoulders. Lastly, the one thing that was really getting on Jane's nerves was the instructor, she had the most annoying voice the Italian had ever heard, and how women were meant to find her high pitched squeaky voice calming was un-imaginable.

"Sit behind your partner and massage their shoulders or back, wherever you imagine it would hurt the most." Jane rolled her eyes as she watched all the sheepish looking men sit behind their partners and slowly begin to massage their shoulders. The Italian smirked to herself and as she turned to her left ready to mock the other side of the room, she found hazel green eyes staring at her expectantly.

"You can't be serious?" Jane laughed.

"Jane!" Maura whispered her eyes wide and jaw sticking out.

"Maura!" The brunette whined.

"Is there a problem?" The red head asked, a polite smile on her face, although Jane could see right through it.

"No." Maura looked into the green eyes with an apologetic smile.

"Well then, if you'd like to sit behind your partner?" The instructor glanced towards Jane.

"Really?" The Italian scoffed.

"Jane." Maura's tone warned her lover.

"Ladies, if you aren't willing to participate with the exercise, please take a seat on the bench." The middle aged woman looked around the room with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry, we're new to this; we'll be joining in." The doctor apologized.

"These people paid a lot of money to attend my classes. It's supposed to be a calm and relaxing experience, preparing all our first time moms for the beautiful task of giving birth. Maybe you haven't noticed but you two seem to be causing quite the distraction." The woman gritted her teeth and Maura blushed when she looked around to see most of the couples were watching them.

"I don't have time for jokers in my class so please, join in or get out." The woman growled before straightening up.

"Listen here Lady-"

"Jane!" Maura silenced her girlfriend.

"I'm not letting her spea-"

"Sit behind me." The medical examiner pleaded.

"Maura." Jane laughed.

"Jane you better get behind me right now or so help me God I'll-"

"Alright, alright. Jeez." The brunette huffed as she shuffled back and opened her legs, allowing the blonde to sit between them.

"As I was saying…" The woman glared at Jane and Maura as she made her way back to the front of the class.

"Imagine you're in your happy place." Janet smiled.

"Maybe you're taking a walk in the park or having a meal with your family." Jane rolled her eyes as she slowly rubbed Maura's shoulders, knowing the blonde was imagining herself walking through the mall, a limitless credit card in hand.

"Jane, could you rub a little lower please." The blonde whispered. The Italian snorted but did as she was told; slowly Jane lowered her arms and began to rub the middle of the blonde's tight back.

"A little to the side." Maura asked as she leaned back into the brunette's embrace.

"Breath in and out." Janet instructed.

"Here?" Jane mumbled as her hands came to the edge of her back, in line with her breasts.

"There!" Maura moaned brushing off the looks she received as Jane's magic hands fought the tight knots on the blonde's back.

The detective sighed, this class was beyond boring and she hated the instructor. She couldn't believe the woman had the nerve to charge sixty bucks for standing at the front of a class telling people to rub a back. Jane continued to rub the blonde's back when she accidently brushed the side of Maura's breast and suddenly she had an idea how to make this class interesting.

"To distract your partner from pain, talk about one of the best moments of your life together." The middle aged woman said.

"Do you remember three years ago when I literally dragged you to Cape Cod for the weekend?" Maura smirked.

"Uh, don't remind me." The Italian mumbled, she hated this story.

"You were such a child for that whole weekend." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"_Maura, I don't need to top up my lotion every two hours, my parents are Italian our skin doesn't burn_." The doctor mocked her lover.

"Famous last words." Maura chuckled.

"It's not my fault you left me to fall asleep for three hours with nothing but sunglasses as protection!" Jane scoffed.

"It's not my fault you wanted mocha and mint frozen yogurt, _not_ swirled." Maura fought back another grin.

"When you swirl it, it becomes one flavour…" Jane scoffed.

"Coffee toothpaste." The brunette scrunched up her face.

"It was the middle of July, you knew everywhere sold ice cream not yogurt yet you where whining all day until I drove around. It took me two hours before I found a store that sold some." The blonde giggled.

"I had a burnt face with white eyes and a scabby nose for three weeks Maura!" Jane huffed.

"They took the piss out of me at the station for a whole month." The brunette scoffed.

"That'll teach you to listen to a _Doctor_ in the future." The blonde leaned back against Jane.

The detective rolled her eyes and grunted before the two fell into a comfortable silence, the blonde had moved further back between Jane's legs and the brunette continued to work the kinks from her shoulders. Jane sighed in boredom looking around the room until a mischievous grin graced her face.

"Hey, do you remember that time we did it on your desk?" The Italian smirked when she felt Maura tense.

"Jane!" Maura gasped as she glanced around to see if anyone had heard, thankful to find everyone was engrossed in their own conversations.

"You're so good at riding my dick." The detective husked down a sensitive ear.

"Ja-"

"I bet every time you sit at that desk doing your paper work, you think about how quickly you got down on your knees and sucked my hard cock." The Italian smirked as she continued to kiss Maura's ear. Jane looked around the room before bringing both hands up to the blonde's breasts and squeezing them before pulling them back, happy she wasn't caught.

"Jane." Maura's warning turned into a moan as her girlfriend continued to kiss her neck.

"Alright ladies, on your hands and knees." Janet's voice rung out and both women jumped slightly thinking they'd been caught.

"This next exercise will help strengthen and protect your back and pelvis." The red haired woman explained as she got on her hands and knees at the front of the class.

"Oh God." Maura whispered when she realised the position she was going to be in. The blonde was slowly becoming aroused from her lover's dirty words and risky touches.

"Oh yes." The detective smirked and moved off the mat and watched as Maura slowly crawled on to her hands and knees, her ass in those tight yoga pants positioned for Jane to admire.

"Okay moms and soon to be moms, arch your back as far as you can and hold it for a few seconds before relaxing." Janet instructed as she slowly began to move back and forth at the front of the class for all the women to see.

The honey blonde swallowed the lump in her throat as she joined in with the other women and began to arch her back, not missing the way Jane chuckled in delight.

"I forgot how much I love your ass." Jane whispered causing the blonde to fall forward.

"Maura, are you okay?" Janet yelled from the front of the class.

"I-I'm fine." Maura's face turned bright red as she got back into position.

"Remember to breathe in and out, try not to hold your breath; I can see a lot of you are." The middle aged woman said before she stood up and made her way towards the blonde.

"You're not doing it properly, here let me help." Janet said before she got on her knees and pushed Maura's back down as she tried to straighten it.

"I know it might hurt a little, you're stretching your back muscles but trust me, after the first few, it will feel amazing and take a lot of pressure off your back." The woman gave a small smile, despite their earlier spat.

"Jane is it?" The woman looked towards the brunette.

"Uh, huh." The detective stared the woman down.

"Come and kneel behind your partner." Janet waved the dark haired woman over and Jane couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Here?" Jane asked as she hovered over Maura.

"No closer, until your pelvis is pushed up against her backside." The red head nodded and Jane shuffled until her front was pushed right into Maura's back, the blonde did all she could to stop herself from moaning.

"Now place your hands around Maura's waist to help her move and when she comes back down, be sure to push on it slightly to make sure it's straight." The woman nodded happy they both understood before she headed back to the front of the class.

"In fact, dads, get behind your partners to help support her while doing this exercise." Janet smiled as all the men got behind their wives, happy to be helping.

"You okay Maur?" Jane whispered as she pushed down on the blonde's back. Maura simply nodded as she tried to get her hormones under control.

"Am I supporting you enough?" The brunette husked as she slowly rubbed her limp cock against the blonde's ass.

"Jane." Maura tried.

"This position feels quiet nice." Jane teased but as the thought entered her mind, she felt her cock throb with desire.

"Maybe we should try it some time." The Italian whispered as she held the blonde against her front and glanced around the room before rubbing her semi erect cock in between the doctor's ass cheeks.

"I've always wanted to fuck you from behind." The detective tried not to moan when she felt Maura pushing back against her, slowly rubbing Jane up and down; feeling how excited she was.

"Does that feel good Jane?" Maura smiled over her shoulder.

"Fuck." The brunette gasped as Maura moved up and down, teasing Jane's head through her sweats.

"Maura stop or I'm going to come right here."Jane's mouth turned dry and she frantically checked around the room, hoping no one caught on.

"We need to go." Maura announced as she sat forward.

"What?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"I want to leave." The blonde stood and grabbed her water.

"Maura, is everything alright?" Janet asked.

"We actually have to leave." The doctor threw the woman a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Jane stood up.

"We need to leave, right now." The blonde gritted through her teeth.

"Maura, you can't leave in the middle of my class." Janet walked over.

"I'm sorry but we're required to be elsewhere." Maura apologized.

"Nobody leaves during my class." The red head laughed at the idea.

"Jane, roll up the mat and let's go." Maura snapped as Jane continued to stand still.

"I'm sorry to disturb your class for a second time but we have to go." The doctor looked around the room to see everyone was looking at them.

"You can't leave rig-"

"Janet, you're lucky I'm not asking for my money back. You're getting sixty dollars for teaching half a class now move out of my way." The honey blonde spat before she grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her across the room and in between all the shocked couples.

"Thank you for a wonderful lesson." Maura gave one last smile before heading out the door.

* * *

By the time, the two women found their way out of the maze of a building, a good ten minutes had passed without the blonde saying a single word until they finally found the exit where Maura practically pushed Jane out of the doors.

"What the hell was that all a-" Maura silenced the brunette by pushing her up against the parking garage wall and bringing their lips together.

"M-Mau-Maura!" Jane laughed as she finally pulled back from the tongue filled kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" The Italian furrowed her brows at the blonde whose face and chest had flushed a bright red.

"I need you." Maura begged.

"You need me?" The detective raised an eyebrow confused.

"I need you!" The doctor repeated as she cupped Jane's cock through her sweats, not bothering to see if anyone was around.

"Jesus." Jane gasped, her eyes darting around the garage to find it was empty.

"Take me to the car and fuck me." Maura purred as she released Jane's hard member and headed over in the direction of the car.

"Fuck." Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and darted down the steps after the blonde as she rooted around in her pocket, desperately trying to find her keys.

* * *

"Get in the passenger seat now." Maura growled as she yanked open the door and pushed the Italian inside.

"Slow down!" Jane chuckled as she fell back in the chair. The blonde got in the car on top of Jane.

"Maura." Jane tried to stop the blonde from straddling her.

"Maura, I can't be seen having sex in a car! I'm a damn cop!" The brunette's eyes darted all around the windows.

"Then we won't get caught." Maura smirked as she toed off her trainers, flinging them to the floor.

"Can't you wait until we get home?" The detective asked but the blonde seemed oblivious as she reached down between Jane's legs and under her seat where she flicked the switch making the seat slide back a good few inches.

"You practically dry humped me in that class." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself Rizzoli." Maura huffed and slid down onto her knees, just able to reach Jane's sex without her belly in the way.

"Maura, I don't think we sho-"

"Huh, for someone who doesn't want to have sex, you're very eager." The doctor teased as she pulled down Jane's sweat pants and boxers in one swift motion to find she was hard.

"Maura, seriously, we need to stop!" Jane whined only for the blonde to run her hot wet tongue around the Italians swollen cock.

"God, you're so unfair." The brunette gave in and relaxed in her seat as the doctor smirked around her throbbing erection, bobbing her head up and down.

Jane struggled to control her hips as Maura's hot mouth covered every inch of her hard cock, she often wondered how the blonde was so good at deep throating but quickly dismissed the thought not wanting to know the answer.

"God you're good at this." The detective sighed closing her eyes as the blonde sucked at Jane's sack while pumping her hand up and down the wet shaft.

"I'm glad you think so." Maura pulled back.

"I've never had another man in my mouth." The blonde giggled as she felt Jane get harder at her words.

"R-really?" Jane grunted.

"Mmm, I didn't want anything but your big cock in my mouth." The honey blonde doctor teased, watching Jane's face in pleasure.

"Just think, you're the only person that has ever come in my mouth." Maura whispered seductively, feeling the hard cock in her hand throb with desire.

"Maura." Jane warned the blonde.

"I've only ever swallowed you." Maura's smirk died on her lips when Jane pulled the honey blonde up by her shoulders, forcing the doctor to straddle her.

"Get your pants and panties off now." The Italian demanded working on kicking off her own sweats.

"I don't have any panties on." The blonde teased as she sat up.

"Jesus." Jane mumbled as she yanked down her lovers yoga pants before grabbing her tight white ass and lowering their mounds together, rubbing her slick cock against the other woman's wet pussy lips.

"I want to ride you." Maura pouted as she slowly rubbed herself against Jane's dick, feeling the hardness against her ass.

"Sit on me baby." Jane whispered, kissing the blonde's neck.

"Have you ever considered fucking me elsewhere?" The blonde suddenly asked, turned on.

"What, you mean like in the shower?" Jane mumbled, pushing up the other woman's sweater.

"No, I mean like from behind?" The medical examiner chewed her lip.

"Maura!" Jane gasped as she pulled back, her mouth hanging open.

"What? I was just curious, we've never talked about any other positions or experiences." The blonde shrugged as she reached down and positioned Jane's cock at her opening.

"And-Jesus-you t-think n-now is the time?" Jane moaned as the blonde lowered herself until they were hip to hip.

"I was just wondering, you know lately my curiosity has peaked during sex." The blonde shrugged as she slowly lifted herself.

"Ma-many people would think I don't please you enough." Jane half chuckled half moaned.

"Oh stop, you know you please me enough. I was just curious, besides, we can't have anal sex while I'm pregnant anyway; Doctor Carter mentioned she thinks I have a low lying placenta." Maura explained moaning as she sank back down.

"W-why, fuck-why would that affect-oh fuck Maura." The brunette tried to explain herself but failed as the blonde moved quicker.

"It can cause heavy bleeding." The blonde gave up talking as she moved herself harder and faster.

"Huh, well atleast that gives me some time to think about it." Jane chuckled, her hands going to Maura's ass, pulling her down harder and harder.

* * *

The car slowly began to rock back and forth and the windows began to steam up, as the blonde haired doctor rode her lover faster and harder, her stomach snuggled between their two bodies as she found nothing but pleasure with the large cock deep inside her.

"God I love you." Jane whispered against a sweaty neck before her hips jutted up, almost on the edge of pleasure before she felt Maura's whole body tense, the brunette smirked, thinking her girlfriend was about to come, so she quickly moved faster, her thumb settling on a hard bundle of nerves.

"Oh, oh." Maura moaned.

"I know baby." Jane smirked.

"Oh, ow! Ow! Ja-Jane oh God, stop-stop honey stop!" Maura cried out in pain.

"Shit, baby what is it?" Jane stopped all movement at her lover's cries.

"I-It hurt then." Maura whispered, her hazel eyes looking at her lover.

"I-I think we should stop." The blonde whispered as she lift her hips wincing as her girlfriend pulled out.

"Was I too rough?" Jane chewed on her bottom lip, and helped Maura into the driver's seat.

"No, I just think my body's overly sensitive." The blonde shrugged as she pulled up her yoga pants.

"Or maybe I have an infection." The doctor tilted her head, thinking of a number of possibilities.

"We should call Doctor Carter." Jane nodded as she tightened the string around her sweat pants.

"It's going to have to wait until tomorrow, she'll only ask us to come in and we have to be at work in the next two hours." Maura glanced down at her watch.

"Are you sure? Is the baby okay?" Jane reached out and cupped Maura's stomach.

"Everything's fine Jane." Maura brought the Italian's hand up from her stomach and kissed her knuckles, calming down her lover.

"Come on, let's go home." The blonde opened her door, knowing her stomach was far too big to even attempt to drive.

"Can we grab a burger on the way?" The detective batted her eyelids, testing her luck.

"As long as you get something green to go with it." The doctor pouted.

"Does mint chocolate chip ice cream count?" Jane smirked earning a slap on her arm.

* * *

The afternoon had dragged; the blonde had been spending her day filling out paperwork whilst waiting for the tox results on their latest victim, Twenty Eight year old Barbara Jones, who had been found dead in her bath tub. The doctor failed to find any bruising in the external examination to indicate she'd been held under, leaving the honey blonde to suspect drugs or alcohol played a role in her drowning. Maura hadn't seen Jane since they arrived at the station earlier that afternoon, sharing a kiss before getting in their separate elevators and she had to admit, she was missing the Italian.

"Doctor Isles?"Susie knocked and lingered in the office doorway.

"Yes?" Maura smiled over her laptop at the younger woman.

"The toxicology report is back." The senior criminalist walked into the room and handed over a folder with a small smile. Maura took the file and opened it, to find her suspicions were correct, the young woman had a worrying amount of Vodka in her system.

"Oh my, she must have drank so much she passed out while in the bath and drowned." Maura shook her head, she would never understand how people could get themselves into such a state.

"It would explain the flask detective Rizzoli found beside the bath." Susie nodded.

"Yes, I guess it wou-oh." The doctor cupped her stomach, feeling a slight cramp.

"Are you okay Doctor Isles?" Susie furrowed her brows as the blonde bent over slightly, holding her stomach.

"Y-yes, sorry I believe I need to use the restroom again. My unborn daughter seems to think my uterus is a toy." Both women shared a chuckle and Maura was about to make a move when the cramping got worse.

"Oh God!" Maura cried out in pain, both hands holding her stomach.

"Doctor Isles?" Susie reached out for the other woman.

"G-go and get Jane!" Maura yelled the tears stinging her eyes as her stomach cramped harder and harder, suddenly the words of the birthing instructor rang through her mind; '_imagine your abdomen was a hand making an extremely tight fist, inside of you._'

"No, no, no." Maura whispered.

"Please God no, it's too early!" The doctor sobbed, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Please don't let this be it!" The medical examiner cried to herself, she knew the chances of her baby surviving after being born this early weren't good. Maura controlled her sobbing and tried to calm herself down, maybe this wasn't it but when she looked down she felt as though her heart had stopped.

"Oh God no!"

* * *

"Maura?" Jane shouted as she made her way down the hallway.

"Is she in her office?" The Italian looked to Susie.

"Yes." The younger woman nodded.

"She didn't look good detective, she complained of a pain in her stomach." The dark haired woman shook her head.

"Ah, she's fine, probably something she ate." Jane shrugged, walking in tandem with Susie.

"She's been suffering from bad heartburn and indigestion from the start of her pregnancy." The Italian chuckled.

"Maura!" Jane shouted again before she walked into her office.

"Maura baby, how many times have I told you to stay away from those pastrie-" The brunette froze when she saw her lover sitting on the floor, her back resting again her desk, tears running down her cheeks.

"Jane." Maura sobbed, snapping the Italian out of her state.

"Maur." Jane whispered, falling to her knees in front of the other woman.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The detective cupped her lovers face in her hands, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde cried.

"What are you sorry about huh?" Jane smiled kissing the blonde's cheek but as she pulled back, Maura lifted up her hand from in between the two women.

"Susie, call an ambulance!" The detective cried when she saw the blonde's finger tips covered in blood.

"I think I'm losing the baby."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **AVA** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

"Oh God!" Maura cried, holding her stomach as the pain started getting worse and lasting longer.

"Miss Isles, can you tell me on a scale from one to ten how bad the pain is?" The fresh faced EMT asked as he wheeled the gurney through the hospital hallways.

"Jane! Where's Jane?" The blonde sobbed when she was able to take a breath.

"I'm right beside you baby." The Italian reached out and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, her usual tanned complexion a pale colour.

"Maura, I really need you to tell me how bad the pain is on a scale from on-"

"Fuck your scale from one to ten can't you see she's in enough pain without you hounding her with questions?" Jane snapped at the young man.

"Withall due respect I need to try and assess the seriousness of her pain to try to determine what's wrong." The dark haired man nodded as he stopped in the emergency bay.

"She is crying, in pain and is bleeding isn't that enough to tell you it's serious! Now get her to a real doctor before I shoot you with my gun." Jan growled, her hand moving to the holster on her belt.

"Ma'am I can see you're worried about your wife but I need you to remain ca-"

"It's Detective actually and until I see someone who's old enough to grow a damn beard then and only then will I remain calm now get your ass out of here and find a real doctor!" The detective spat, terrifying the boy into action.

"Jane." Maura whimpered.

"It's going to be okay sweetie;everything's going to be fine." Jane whispered as she looked over to her lover to see her curled up in a ball, cupping her stomach.

"What if I'm having her early? Or what if I'm losing her Jane? The chances of a baby surviving at twenty-five weeks is extremely low. We'd need a miracle." Maura sobbed.

"I-I can't see our baby girl wrapped in wires lying in an incubator Jane, I really can't." More tears streamed down Maura's face and Jane used all the strength she had to hold back her own.

"Don't think like that! If she's coming early she'll survive, she's a Rizzoli and if-if we're losing her then we can try again in time honey. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." The Italian whispered as she placed a small kiss on the blonde's head.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Doctor Hughes." A tall tanned man in a white lab coat walked into the small bay with a stethoscope around his neck and picked up the chart sitting on the end of the bed.

"Ah, Maura I see you're twenty five weeks pregnant and have been suffering from stomach cramps and bleeding." The man looked over his glasses and gave a smile hoping to keep both women calm.

"Yes, sh-she was at work and co-collapsed her stomach was hurting her and she was bleeding from her…area." Jane nodded, placing both hands over Maura's.

"Can you describe the pain Maura? You appear to not be having them right now?" Doctor Hughes asked as he walked over to the side of the bed, slipping on some gloves.

"They felt like menstrual cramps, they come and go, each one has been lasting longer." The blonde explained.

"I see, and the bleeding, was it severe? Are you still bleeding?" The man threw Jane a confident smile when she met his eyes.

"N-no, there was a little blood, like a light period but it was a deep red." Maura sniffed.

"Have you felt the baby move atall recently?" Hughes asked.

"She was kicking like a soccer player just this morning." Jane nodded remembering lying in bed her hand over Maura's stomach, watching her daughter's foot kick and kick.

"I-I had a check-up with my doctor this morning and she said everything was fine." The blonde whispered.

"Hmm, well I'll look into that. You said there was bleeding but have you experienced anything else such as watery discharge?" The doctor glanced between both women.

"No, nothing like that, the bleeding only started this afternoon." The other doctor whispered.

"What about any pelvis or lower back pain?" The man never looked up from his clipboard.

"No, none, I've had back pain from the start of my pregnancy but nothing too bad." The younger woman sighed.

"Am I losing my daughter Doctor Hughes?" The honey blonde's eyes filled with tears.

"From the symptoms you've described, I'm confident to say I don't think so. If you were losing the baby the bleeding would be extremely heavy and the pain would be constant and you would give birth to a very small foetus. You wouldn't be able to sit up talking with me without crying out in pain." The older man smiled when both women released a deep sigh.

"I'd be more confident if I examined you though if that's okay?" The man smiled and began to pull the curtain around the bed when the blonde nodded.

* * *

"Everything seems fine, the baby's heart rate and size are both normal, I don't see the need in testing the sugars and protein in your body as they were fine this morning but your blood pressure is sky high but I assume that's from the worry other than that both you and your baby are fine ." The doctor smiled and wiped the lubricant from the ultra sound off Maura's stomach.

"Oh thank god!" Maura sobbed and pulled Jane into a hug.

"See? Everything works out in the end." Jane smiled and planted a small kiss on Maura's lips, the utter fear of losing their child turned into relief in mere seconds.

"I believe you were suffering from some severe Braxton Hicks contractions earlier this morning, causing the pain and discomfort in your stomach. They're very common in pregnancies and are often mistaken for labour pains." The grey haired man smiled.

"Oh gosh, I feel like such an idiot." Maura blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm a doctor; I should have known the difference and not over reacted." The blonde gave a dry laugh.

"Nonsense, you don't specialise in child birth and I believe this is your first pregnancy?" The doctor looked up at the blonde when she nodded.

"Well then, it's better to be safe than sorry Doctor Isles." Hughes smiled.

"What about the bleeding?" Jane asked.

"I don't mean to embarrass either of you but did you happen to have sex before the pain and bleeding?" The older man smirked at Jane when her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Yes, w-we were in the middle of intercourse when I had to stop because it was hurting. The pain and bleeding started about two hours later." Maura chuckled, whereas Jane blushed.

"Ah, I do believe the blood was probably from spotting. Sex while pregnant can hurt from a number of reasons; everything is sensitive due to the excessive blood flow in your body so actions need to be gentle and maybe a simple position ladies." The doctor looked towards Jane whose eyes were stuck to the floor.

"Sometimes women can lose their natural lubricant due to the change in hormones so maybe consider purchasing some lubricant if you continue to have sex during and also after the pregnancy?" The man looked at the blonde.

"Oh no, lubricant isn't required believe me." Maura laughed.

"Oh god, stop talking." The detective muttered.

"You should probably have a urine sample tested incase you have a yeast infection; that can also cause a lot of pain." Doctor Hughes suggested.

"I think it may have been our activities, Jane can be a little rough sometimes-"

"Maura!" Jane growled her cheeks even redder.

"Then again I suppose being on top in the passenger seat of a car isn't the best posit-"

"Please stop talking!" The Italian begged.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jane gets very embarrassed when talking about sex but she has absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean the sex is fantastic and although people say size doesn't matter, it does if you know how to use it and believe me, Jane knows how to use it." The blonde explained as she got off from the bed.

"Oh my god." The brunette hid her face in her hands.

"That's…great to know but as I said maybe some easier positions and softer actions and it shouldn't hurt." The older man smirked at both women.

"Also, I'll need you to take this monitor home and strap it to your arm for forty eight hours just to keep an eye on your blood pressure." The older man handed Jane a blue box.

"If it doesn't settle down, you can arrange an appointment with your GP and discuss treatment." Doctor Hughes smiled.

"Thank you, doctor." The blonde smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Yeah…" Jane cleared her throat as she approached the doctor, her cheeks still a shade of red.

"Thanks." The brunette mumbled.

"It's been a pleasure ladies, I hope everything goes well for you both." Doctor Hughes smiled before ducking out of the curtains leaving the women alone.

"That was scary." Maura whispered as she turned to Jane.

"No kidding, but you're fine, both of you are fine." Jane smiled.

"Peanut is fine." The Italian repeated, resting her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you." The doctor muttered against Jane's lips.

* * *

The evening had arrived and after the drama of the day both women were overjoyed to finally arrive home, despite the hour and a half stop; Maura insisted on doing for some grocery shopping. The blonde had a big shock today and she needed something to occupy her mind, rather than thinking about the possibilities of a miscarriage happening in the future, the possibility that she could actually lose her baby. Maura knew she'd over reacted, if she took a minute and was in her rational mind, she probably would have been able to put the pieces together and diagnose herself with Braxton Hicks and spotting after sex but that's the thing with being a new mother, you don't know the difference between standard cramps and labour cramps. You don't know if your child is fine or if something is wrong, those types of things come from experience but the doctor was beyond thankful she had Jane to support her. The Italian had remained calm and had been Maura's rock today, from the second Jane found out about the pregnancy she had been supportive and the medical examiner had never been so relieved or blessed with such a wonderful partner.

"I can't believe you casually discussed my junk with that doctor!" Jane whined as she kicked open the door, her arms full of grocery bags.

"Oh please, I discussed our sex life; it wasn't all about your genitals!" The blonde chuckled carrying nothing but her coat on Jane's orders.

"Did you or did you not tell him size matters!" Jane scoffed as she chucked the bags onto the kitchen counter before toeing off her boots.

"No I-well, maybe I did but it's not my fault you have a large penis." The blonde shrugged as she stepped out of her heels, picking up both pairs of shoes and placing them on the shoe rack by the door.

"You're unbelievable." Jane whispered with a grin.

"Ah crap, I've got twenty eight missed calls from Ma, seven from Frankie, two from Korsak and-"

"And what?" Maura asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear after turning from the coat hooks.

"And four missed calls from an international number." The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat.

"International? Let me see the number." Maura grabbed the cell when she realised Constance had returned to Paris not long after their argument a few weeks back.

"T-that's my mother's work cell number." The blonde sighed and looked into brown eyes.

"Maybe sh-she wants to talk to you? Check up on you?" Jane suggested, seeing the worry in those hazel eyes.

"W-why would she? You were there Jane, you heard her; she wants nothing to-to do with m-me or the baby." The doctor's voice broke.

"Maybe my Ma spoke to her? You know what she's like. I should probably text her and tell her everything's okay." The Italian nodded.

"Jane…" The blonde trailed off.

"Yeah?" The detective waited after her lover hesitated.

"Can you maybe, ask her…not to come over tonight? Ask everyone not to come over, I just-I nee-"

"I understand honey; you need a little space before the storm in the form of Angela Rizzoli coddles you to death." Jane chuckled.

"Do you want to call your mother?" The brunette gave a small encouraging smile.

"Not tonight, I just want to put these groceries away, have a long bath and get tucked up in bed with your arms around me and our daughter snug in between." Maura sighed; she was beyond exhausted from today.

"You go up and get in a bath; I'll sort out things down here." The detective leaned over and kissed the blonde's lips.

"I love you." Maura whispered.

"I love you too." Jane grinned.

"Remember to feed Bass please; there are some strawberries in the bottom drawer of the fridge." Maura shouted as she made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette mumbled as she began unpacking the brown bags.

* * *

The hours had passed and Jane had been busy downstairs, from finally picking up the phone to her nagging mother to getting a little work done, the brunette had headed upstairs about an hour after Maura to find the blonde flat out asleep and decided to leave her, she looked peaceful and obviously needed to recharge her batteries after the day she'd had.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jane cooed, when Maura stirred as she climbed under the covers.

"H-hi." The blonde blinked a few times.

"W-what time is it?" The doctor croaked, confused as to why she could see darkness from the window behind Jane.

"A little after nine." The Italian smiled, snuggling so close to the other woman their noses were touching.

"In the morning?" The doctor furrowed her brows.

"At night baby." Jane chuckled.

"You let me sleep for four hours!" Maura almost shot up in bed if it wasn't for the arm wrapped around her stomach.

"I did and you obviously needed it, especially after today." The detective nodded and pulled the blonde's body closer.

"Have you just come up to bed?" Maura sighed.

"Uh, huh." The other woman nodded.

"What have you been doing for four hours?" The blonde haired woman asked.

"I made a salad for you; it's in the fridge if you want it. Then I finally answered the forty fifth call from my mother and then I Skyped with Korsak and helped create a timeline for our latest victim." The dark haired woman smiled at her lover.

"Sounds interesting." The doctor brought up her hand and traced Jane's jaw.

"Uh, huh." Jane repeated.

"My mother said she phoned Constance when she heard from Frankie you might have suffered a miscarriage…." The detective trailed off.

"And?" Maura asked knowing her mother all too well.

"She hung up a few times until my mother put her in her place, using some colourful language." Jane chuckled.

"Her words." The brunette shrugged.

"I think you should speak to her when you're ready to." The Italian nodded.

"She is your mother after all." Jane smiled.

"Hmm, I'll sleep on it." Maura sighed.

"Have you thought of any baby names by the way?" Jane asked, a smile tugging at her lips knowing the blonde would have.

"I…may have." The blonde blushed.

"Are you going tell me?" Jane smirked.

"Promise you won't laugh." The doctor whispered.

"Promise." The brunette nodded.

"I like Natasha, Natasha-Louise." Maura gave an awkward smile when Jane remained silent until the brunette finally burst out laughing.

"Jane you promised not to laugh!" The blonde scoffed, rolling away from her lover.

"I-I'm sorry baby." The detective wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.

"So, you want to name our daughter after a Russian Ship?" Jane tilted her head.

"Oh Jane, you've just put me off that name!" The blonde doctor huffed.

"How about Olivia?" Jane suggested.

"I dated a girl in College named Olivia." Maura shrugged.

"So that's a definite no." The brunette mumbled.

"I was on the fence about Rachael-Riley." The medical examiner smile as she watched Jane think about it.

"But then her initials would be '_RRRI'_" Jane pulled a face.

"Hmm, I'm positive there's a financial stock on the market called '_RRRI'_ what if she was just Rizzoli?" Maura chewed her lip.

"Triple R? Seriously? Sounds like she belongs on WWE." The Italian laughed at her own joke.

"Oh come on, you know the wrestling show? '_World Wrestling Entertainment'_?'" Jane rolled her eyes when the doctor remained oblivious.

"What if she was an Isles? Rachel-Riley Isles?" The brunette smiled.

"_RRI_ sounds like a sexual transmitted disease." The blonde huffed.

"I don't want my daughter to sound like something that infects someone's genitals." Maura lifted her head and fiddled with her pillow.

"Why don't we name her Angela? Your mother's always been there for me, she's supportive of our relationship and she's been more of a parent to me than the two sets I have." Maura grinned at the idea.

"I don't know, I love my Ma and all but it seems too…Italian. I mean we've already got a Frankie and Tommy Junior do we really need another?" Jane scrunched up her face.

"What if it was something similar but not actually Angela? Something like…Angelica or Angelika?" The doctor turned towards her lover with a grin.

"Huh, I kinda like that idea." Jane nodded.

"And maybe Merchant for a middle name? You pronounce it with an accent." The other woman winked as she tested her French accent.

"Mm, I don't really like the French, they smell like garlic." Jane mumbled.

"Jane!" Maura slapped the brunettes arm.

"They do not! I spent four summers in France and not once did I smell garlic on anyone." The honey blonde giggled.

"Well they use garlic in all their cooking! You can hardly get anything without garlic in it!" Jane scoffed and folded her arms.

"Your mother uses garlic all the time and she's Italian!" The doctor pouted.

"That's not the same! My mother puts garlic in everything to give it that extra Angela Rizzoli kick!" The detective smirked.

"Fine, so we're back to Angelica or Angelika?" The blonde groaned.

"Thinking about it, Angelica reminds me of that kids program, the Rugrats?" Jane looked towards Maura who held a blank expression on her face.

"Well there was this spoiled brat of a kid that used to pick on the little toddlers and she was named Angelica." Jane sighed as she pulled down her boxers that had tangled at her thigh.

"Come up with some names then." Maura huffed, her hand rubbing slow patterns on her belly.

"I've always liked the name Ava." Jane picked at her nails.

"Like Avery?" Maura looked into brown eyes.

"No, just Ava." The Italian smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know anyone named Ava. Where did you hear it?" The blonde turned on her side and moved closer to the Italian stopping her fidgeting hands.

"I don't know." Jane shrugged.

"Ava Isles." The blonde tested the name.

"Ava Rizzoli." Maura repeated.

"It's still missing something." Jane furrowed her brows.

"Grace." The blonde said out loud.

"Huh?" The brunette turned on her pillow.

"Ava Grace Rizzoli-Isles." The doctor sat up.

"Ava Grace Rizzoli-Isles." Maura repeated a huge grin sitting on her face.

"AGRI." Jane whispered.

"I like it." The Italian nodded as she wriggled down the bed.

"Do you like that name honey?"Jane smirked, her lips touching Maura's stomach.

"Are you going to be an Ava?" The dark haired woman repeated and earned a kick against her mouth.

"I take that as a yes!" Maura beamed.

"Maura, Jane and Ava-Grace." Maura chewed on her lip with a grin.

"We should get some of those stockings with our names on them ready for Christmas." The Italian nodded.

"And we can hang them on the fireplace!" Jane pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Slow down there honey, we're six months from Christmas." The blonde laughed and tucked her head against Jane's chest.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." Jane smirked.

"It does a little." Maura giggled and Jane pulled her closer.

"Does this mean we can stop calling her Peanut?" The dark haired woman was met with a chuckle from her lover and a kick from her daughter.

_She took that as a yes._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Angelica and Angelika are pronounced differently, just encase anyone is wondering!

I hope I didn't offend anyone with the garlic joke, it's just everything I've ever had in France was smothered in Garlic!

I named the Rizzles baby after my wonderful beta reader and I hope you all liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Doctor Isles, here are the dental records for our John Doe." Susie Chang's overly excited voice rang out as she walked into Maura's office to find the blonde doctor slouching on the couch, her huge belly sticking out from the black maternity dress she had on.

"Oh, great!" The blonde tore her attention away from buying more baby clothes.

"Would you mind bringing them over? I just got comfortable." The medical examiner shared a chuckle with the younger woman as she struggled to sit up.

"Here." Susie smiled.

"Thank you." Maura sighed and rested the file against her stomach.

"Matthew Grant." The doctor mumbled as she scanned his record.

"Finally we have an ID and can notify his family." The blonde nodded and closed the file.

"I wonder why no one reported him missing. It seems a little suspicious even if he died from a heart attack." Chang looked down at the doctor, wanting her insight.

"There's probably a reasonable explanation. Maybe his parents are dead, or travelling and he may not have siblings, children or a next of kin." The blonde shrugged.

"That's true." The dark haired woman nodded.

"So, Doctor Isles, how much longer before you leave us?" Susie smiled, looking down at the swollen stomach that had grown dramatically in the past seven weeks.

"The Governor and I settled on the end of September but my doctor has suggested I leave a little earlier." The blonde groaned.

"Oh whoa, just a month to go! It will be nice to have all that time off, you deserve it after all." Chang crossed her arms and leaned back against the blonde's desk.

"I'll have absolutely nothing to do. Jane is taking her leave after the baby is born so she will be working, Angela is putting in all her hours at the dirty robber, Tommy's busy painting houses and Frankie is trying to get all the over time he can to keep up with the rent on his new apartment." The doctor huffed.

"I want to stay at work for as long as I possibly can." Maura sighed and Susie nodded.

"And how long are you planning on taking off?" The young criminalist asked.

"I can take twelve weeks paid, not that money is an issue but I might extend it depending on how things go. I want to try and come back to work when Ava is atleast two months." Maura attempted to pull down her dress slightly only for it to ride back up.

"Well, you can always come back and do one day a week or something." Susie smiled.

"Yes, that's true." Maura nodded.

"I just can't wait to start wearing heels again!" Both women laughed until the sound of clomping boots was heard in the hallway.

"Oh, that must be Jane." Susie chuckled and the blonde sat up properly.

"I'll try and get a hold of Matthew Grant's family." The younger woman nodded and took the file.

"Thank you Susie." The doctor smiled as the other woman headed for the door.

"Sup Chang?" Jane's husky voice rang out.

"Good afternoon detective." Susie held back a smile and disappeared.

"Hey baby." Jane grinned at the blonde and leaned over for a kiss.

"What is that?" The Italian never met Maura's waiting lips as her eyes noticed something a little more interesting.

"What is what?" Maura pouted.

"That!" Jane's mouth hung open as she stared at the blonde's stomach.

"Oh, didn't I tell you I was pregnant?" Maura teased.

"Good one." Jane chuckled and leaned forward for a proper kiss.

"Careful now, I wouldn't want my baby daddy to find out." The blonde straightened out Jane's jacket.

"Baby daddy? Is that what Frankie's calling me?" Jane narrowed her eyes and was met with a big laugh.

"So, tell me Doctor Isles, did you get a piercing I don't know about?" The detective raised an eyebrow as she cupped Maura's belly.

"Oh!" Maura's confused expression quickly disappeared when she understood what Jane was talking about.

"My belly button popped!" The blonde haired woman smiled.

"Popped?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Yes! Because our little girl is growing, the uterus pushes on the belly button, forcing it to pop out." Maura chuckled.

"Huh, that's so weird." The Italian shrugged.

"Does it like, go back to the way it was or…?" Jane tilted her head.

"Yes, it goes back to normal after the baby is born." The blonde smiled.

"However, it's been rubbing on my dress all day and is getting a little sore." Maua sighed.

"Would you mind stopping at the pharmacy on the way home and grabbing some big bandages?" The pregnant woman asked.

"Haven't you got any here?" Jane asked.

"Why would I need to use bandages on the dead?" Maura squinted her eyes.

"Huh, that's true." Jane shrugged and knelt down in between Maura's legs.

"Hey baby." The detective grinned and kissed the swollen belly.

"Have you missed me? Huh? Have you?" Jane's husky voice was greeted with a kick.

"God she loves your voice." The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw Jane's head positioned between her legs, the view instantly aroused her.

"It's been a while since you've been in that position." Maura winked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Mm, don't be getting any ideas!" Jane stood up.

"Oh Jane, please! We haven't had sex in seven weeks!" The blonde whined.

"Don't give me that look Maur! It's killing me as much as it's killing you!" The Italian huffed.

"Then why won-"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you." Jane shrugged.

"Sweetie, you won't if we be careful." The doctor ran her hand along Jane's arm.

"I know Maur but we had a fright the last time and I'm not putting us through that again." Jane whispered.

"You're very considerate." The blonde chuckled.

"But I hope you realisethat once Ava is born, between a crying new born, diaper changes, night feedings, losing weight and going back to work, I won't be in the mood for months." Maura pouted.

"Shit, I didn't think about it like that." Jane chewed her lip.

"Mm, you never do." Maura giggled as she pulled Jane down into a long kiss.

"God I love you." Jane whispered against smiling lips.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, pulling both women apart.

"Susie? Did everything go okay with the Grant family?" Maura asked, as the other woman stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"I didn't actually get around to contacting them." Susie mumbled.

"Oh? Is there a problem?" Maura furrowed her brow.

"You have a visitor." Susie said and looked down the hallway where the sound of clicking heels echoed into the room before the blonde's mother came in view.

"Mother?" Maura gasped, shocked to see Constance standing in her office.

"I'll leave you to it Doctor Isles." Susie gave a small smile at Jane as she closed the door, leaving all three women in the room.

"I see you're still pregnant." Constance eyed her daughter's large stomach.

"I-yes." Maura swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I see it was too much trouble to reply to my calls and emails! It's not like I wanted to know if my grandchild survived!" The older woman snapped.

"Oh so now it's your grandchild?" Jane growled.

"What happened to not recognising our illegitimate daughter born out of wedlock?" Jane snapped, remembering the words Maura repeated to her.

"You're having a daughter?" The softness in Constance's voice made the blonde's heart race.

"Y-yes." The doctor sighed and took Jane's hand as she helped the blonde stand.

"W-why are you here?" Maura whispered.

"Well, when you wouldn't answer my calls I got worried and was about to get on a plane to Boston but Angela contacted me and informed me you had suffered from Braxton Hicks and that you and the baby were fine." Constance shrugged.

"God damn it Ma!" Jane huffed, she hated that her mother interfered all the time.

"Thank heavens Angela informed me since neither of you bothered." The artist scoffed.

"What do you expect? After the way you treated Maura!" The detective yelled, she had no idea Constance didn't know Maura and the baby were fine. The blonde gave the impression the morning after that she had spoken to her mother.

"I know I said some truly awful things but I still had a right to know." Constance shook her head.

"If you were really that concerned you would have got on a plane to Boston." The Italian yelled.

"As I said, I spoke to your mother an-"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe after going through hell thinking that we were losing our daughter Maura would need you? Her mother!" Jane barked.

"Maura's never needed me, not as a child, not as a teenager and certainly not as a full grown woman, pregnant or not!" Constance spat.

"My god, you really are a selfish old b-"

"Jane!" Maura yelled in a voice she knew she would be using in the future for when their daughter misbehaved.

"What?" Jane looked at the blonde.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Maura whispered.

"Fine." The Italian huffed and was about to sit down.

"No, I mean, can you go? Please?" Maura begged.

"Seriously?" Jane scoffed.

"You're asking me to leave? Me?" The detective snapped.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to my mother alone." The doctor gave a small smile.

"You've got to be kidding." Jane huffed under her breath as she walked towards the older woman.

"I swear to god if you upset Maura even in the slightest way-"

"I am fully aware you stick to your threats Detective Rizzoli, I think we've all seen that, especially after Patrick Doyle." Constance raised a smug eye brow, challenging the detective to go for her but the Italian simply mumbled bitch under her breath and left the room, being sure to slam the door on the way out.

"My, my, she has quite the temper." Constance chuckled as she turned back to her daughter after staring at dark brown eyes.

"I bet when you two have a disagreement the neighbours can hear it." The older woman smirked.

"You have absolutely no right being here; let alone speaking to Jane in that way." Maura snapped.

"What do you want mother?" The blonde crossed her arms.

"I wanted to see my daughter." Constance shrugged uncomfortably.

"After wishing you never signed my adoption papers?" Maura didn't bother hiding the sarcasm from her tone.

"Maura, I—I didn't mean what I said. I was just frustrated and hurt." The older woman whispered.

"Being frustrated I can understand mother but hurt? What did you have to be hurt about?" Maura scoffed.

"It wasn't like your mother basically disowned you for falling in love with someone!" The doctor gritted her teeth.

"I was hurt because you never told me!" Constance yelled and Maura was taken back.

"You'd been having doubts about marrying Jack for months and-and not once did you confide in me Maura. You never told me how you felt about Jane despite the fact I could see it the first time I met her at my art exhibit!" Constance looked down.

"Mother." Maura's tone turned soft.

"I-if you knew, then why did you react so badly?" The doctor looked up at her mother and watched as she fought off her tears.

"Because I was right." The dark haired woman laughed.

"God you still can't accept that I'm happy with Jane, I've always been-"

"I was angry because I was right about your feelings towards that woman and you never told me! I was hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me." Constance shook her head.

"Mother." The blonde reached out and took her mother's hands

"It's not that I didn't trust you, I just-I didn't think you'd understand and I didn't want to disappoint you." Maura looked into green eyes.

"Not wanting to marry a man you weren't happy with would never make me feel disappointed darling." The artist shook her head.

"I thought you would be disappointed that I wasn't honest with myself from the start, I wasn't honest with my feelings towards Jane." Maura sighed.

"Everything you've ever done has made me proud Maura. I-I've just never been good at showing my emotions, I've never-never been good at being a mother." The older woman looked down.

"I never wanted to have children but when Patrick turned up on my door step and handed me a new born baby, I instantly felt a bond with you and before I knew it, I found I couldn't give you up." The tears filled Constance's eyes.

"A-and now, now you're doing something so amazing, something I never could." The older woman looked down at her daughter's stomach.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've said darling, I want you to know I am so incredibly proud of you." Maura couldn't hold back the tears as she walked over to her mother and pulled her into a well needed embrace.

"Oh darling." Constance whispered into her daughter's blonde hair as she held her closer than ever before.

"And in regards to Jane, I can see she loves you and if she makes you happy, I'm happy." The older woman pulled back from the hug and wiped her daughter's cheeks.

"I really am Mother, I love her so much." The blonde laughed.

"Bad fashion sense and snappy moods included." Both women laughed, remembering the times they've both attempted to talk the other woman into buying a designer pant suit.

"God, look at us both; mascara running down our cheeks." Constance chuckled as she pulled out her hand mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Would you like to see the sonograms?" The blonde asked as she opened the first drawer of her desk and pulled out a small photo album.

"I'd love to." Constance grinned and sat on the couch as her daughter brought over the small book.

"My god she was so small." The older woman chuckled as she ran her hand along the first scanned photo.

"Have you picked out a name?" Constance held her daughter's hand in her own.

"Ava Grace Rizzoli-Isles." Maura hesitated waiting for her mother's opinion.

"Oh darling I love it!" The blonde's mother beamed.

"I'm so glad you decided on both surnames." Constance smiled.

"W-would you mind if I kept one of these scans? It is my first grandchild after all." The artist grinned.

"Of course, I plan on making some copies for Angela and Ho-" The honey blonde went silent when she realised what she said.

"Maura, if-if you want to have a relationship with your biological mother, you don't need to hide it from me darling." Constance whispered.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked.

"If that's what you want, yes." The other woman cupped her daughter's cheek.

"Now, enough of this emotional talk, what time do you finish?" Constance asked.

"Well, I've actually completed everything for the day." Maura smiled.

"Then it's off to the mall we go, I want to spoil my unborn granddaughter!" Constance chuckled and for the first time in her entire life, Maura felt so close to her mother and it was all thanks to the unborn child growing inside her.

* * *

The exhausted honey blonde placed down the endless amount of designer shopping bags on the kitchen counter and the floor as she slipped off her heels. The doctor noticed the main light was off but the living room lamp and television were both on but Jane was nowhere in sight. Remembering the mood her lover left in earlier that day, Maura knew she had to make it up to her but just as she was about to shout through the house she heard a something drop upstairs and guessed Jane was in their bedroom. Finally making it to the top of the stairs, the blonde stopped to take a break and rest her aching legs and sore back but before she could even take a well needed breath, she heard a moan from the main bedroom.

_"__Fuck."_

Instantly all the hairs on Maura's body stood up as the other woman who was definitely not Jane continued to moan.

_"__You like that? You like me fucking your tight pussy?"_

Maura furrowed her browas she walked closer to the bedroom and almost cried in relief. There laying on the bed with her boxers at her knees was Jane, stroking her hard erection up and down as her eyes were glued to the laptop screen where a blonde had her legs spread wide with a brunette's face settled between them sucking on her clit.

"_Yes, yes officer, fuck me harder_!" The busty blonde cried. The doctor watched from outside of the bedroom door as the brunette dressed in a slutty police uniform rubbed her thumb over the other woman's clit while she grinned up at the panting woman.

"Jesus." Jane moaned as she rubbed the tip of her cock faster. Maura felt herself become aroused as she watched her lover's penis grow bigger as Jane fucked her own hand, almost missing the tissues and bottle of lube she'd never seen before sitting on the dresser. Suddenly, Maura wondered just how often Jane masturbated.

"Fuck Maura!" The detective almost cried in relief and the blonde watched as the precum leaked from the tip of her penis. Maura felt her heart swell, despite catching her lover watching porn and touching herself, she still imagined it was the blonde doctor. Maura felt slightly bad for Jane, going from having sex almost four times a week to none for the past seven weeks must have been killing the other woman and the doctor felt herself falling even more in love with Jane knowing she refused to have sex not wanting to risk hurting her.

Maura smiled as she crept into the room, glad her girlfriend was so lost in her own aroused world, she failed to hear the creaking door opened. As the blonde reached the bed, she shut the laptop lid and watched Jane's eyes widen in shock.

"Maura!" Jane blushed and tried to hide what she was doing.

"Don't hide." Maura husked as she crawled onto the bed, leaning as close as possible to the other woman before gripping her still hardcock.

"Wh-what are yo-"

"Shh, baby, just enjoy." Maura whispered and kissed the Italian's neck as she felt her relax into the pillows. The blonde used one hand to stroke Jane's throbbing erection up and down, swirling around her swollen head while the other cupped and squeezed her balls.

"God Maura!" Jane's chuckle turned into a deep moan as the doctor used the tip of her finger to lightly circle the tip of Jane's cock.

"If my belly wasn't so big, I'd swallow your cock in my hot mouth." The doctor whispered, sucking the Italian's lobe in her mouth.

"Ah fuck!" Jane's hand landed on top of Maura's as she moved the pale hand quicker, focusing all her attention on the tip.

"Ugh!" The Italian panted; her orgasm closer than ever. Maura smirked and moved her hand quicker, while the other cupped and squeezed two tense balls and before Jane could warn her girlfriend, a long string of come shot from the tip of her hard erection and covered the doctor's hand. Maura quickly used both hands to milk Jane, rubbing up and down and twisting in opposite directions as more and more come shot out, smothering her hands in semen.

"Maura!" Jane cried as every last drop of come was forced from her cock before she collapsed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you ejaculate so much." Maura whispered, leaning over the exhausted woman and kissing her lips.

"I've missed you." Jane sighed into the other woman's mouth.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Maura pouted playfully as she grabbed the tissues and wiped her hands.

"It should be me asking for forgiveness." Jane raised her hips as she pulled on her boxers.

"I'm sorry for going off on everyone. I've just been stressed and then seeing your mom I just neede-"

"Needed a release? I understand honey." Maura chucked as she glanced towards the closed laptop, watching as her lover blushed.

"How many times have I told you over the years that masturbation is healthy?" The doctor giggled as she stood from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Too many times." Jane chuckled as she jumped off the bed.

"You want something to eat?" The Italian asked as she heard the tap turning on and off.

"Depends on what you're making." Maura chuckled.

"I was thinking of ordering some pizza." Jane hesitated by the top of the stairs, waiting for a reply.

"I want my own!" The blonde shouted and Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Maura stood in the bathroom and changed into her silk night gown then as she washed the make up from her face she heard shouting and darted from the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Jane yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" The blonde waddled down the stairs.

"Why does our living room look like the stock room of target?" The detective asked, glancing around at all the boxes and shopping bags.

"My mother wanted to buy some things for the baby." Maura shrugged.

"Some things? Jesus, she hasn't even been born and already she's being spoiled!" Jane snorted.

"Spoiled? This isn't even all of it! My mother has most of the Versace winter collection on pre order." Maura chuckled.

"Well, let's just pray Ava inherits your love of fashion." Jane laughed whereas Maura cringed at the thought.

The image of a young girl with thick dark hair and light eyes, wearing a Red Sox sweater, grass stained jeans and scuffed converse crossed the honey blonde's mind and suddenly she realised, maybe a mini Jane wouldn't be so bad after all, fashion sense included.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, we leave the club and we go back to her house-"

"Nice one!"

"I know right, don't need a one night stand knowing where I live!" Detective Dawson laughed.

"So, anyway, I'm banging this chick on her couch, real nice leather piece and she's on top, you know?" The dark haired man shared a chuckle with Jane and a few other officers. The Italian smirked into her coffee cup, it was no secret Darren Dawson was a womanizer and although he bragged about his accomplishments and had spent four years trying his hardest to get into Maura's pants until finally backing off when her engagement was announced, Jane still loved listening to his stories, she found them utterly hilarious and thanked god, she was with one woman, there sounded like far too much drama. The day had been extremely slow and Jane had spent most of it sitting in the café, sharing coffee and jokes while waiting for her phone to go off.

"She's there moaning and groaning away and I'm looking up, around the room while she's bouncing to her heart's content." The young man laughed before sipping his coffee and winking at a passing female officer who blushed at the attractive man.

"And I swear to god I recognize this place, I've definitely been here before but I don't remember her. I mean, you all know, it doesn't matter how many chicks I've banged, I never forget a face." Darren nudged another detective who shook his head.

"I'm looking up trying to place this chick and this apartment when the door swings open and I shit you not, there walking into the room, catching us both fucking like animal's is this tall brunette chick with big tits." Dawson cracked his neck to the side.

"And suddenly I remember why I know this place, remember Jackie? Real pretty face with a huge rack on her?" The man smirks when the surrounding officers nod.

"Turns out they are sisters!" All the detectives, including Jane who was listening to the story burst out into laughter.

"Damn I can tell you, that night, I certainly didn't get to finish!" The man commented and everyone erupted in laughter.

"Jesus, Dawson, you're such a dog!" Jane slapped the man's arm.

"You know it Rizz-" Darren wiped the tear from his eye but the smile on his face quickly fell as he looked to the threshold of the café. All the detectives and officers that sat around the tables they had pushed together looked towards the door to find a very pregnant, very moody, and very annoyed looking Maura Isles standing with her arms crossed, her eyes boring into Jane like there was no tomorrow.

"Looks like you're in the shitter Rizzoli." Darren whispered scared to let the blonde hear him; she'd chew off his head.

"Hi sweetie!" Jane stood from the chair and went to kiss the blonde, only for her to turn at the last second, the Italian's kiss landing on her cheek.

"Don't you '_hi sweetie'_ me!" Maura barked and Jane jumped back.

"I see this was more important than answering your phone!" The blonde glared at the group of men who quickly turned away from the two women.

"Huh?" Jane furrowed her brow as she grabbed her belt. Pulling out her phone, Jane swallowed the lump in her throat when she read twelve missed calls from the blonde. The doctor was at thirty six weeks and her belly was huge, forcing her into hideous maternity clothes as nothing else fit. Maura's back was killing her from carrying such a heavy weight, which Doctor Carter assured was mostly water, not the actual baby and the medical examiner's feet were swollen reducing her to nothing but flats.

"Oh shit." Jane whispered, knowing she was in trouble.

"I put my phone on silent because that sensitivity liaison I told you about keeps calling me!" The detective gave a small smile, hoping she was forgiven. The doctor stared at the Italian before rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I thought you were having lunch with Hope?" Jane glanced around the room.

"We re-scheduled for Brunch." The doctor shrugged as she struggled to fit in one of the chairs.

"Oh, yeah, I hear that hour makes a difference." The detective smirked but Maura didn't look impressed.

"Why are you here anyway? You should be at home resting." Jane smiled.

"Jane, I've been on maternity leave for two weeks and already I am bored." The doctor huffed, pulling Jane's coffee cup into her hands so she could smell the hot liquid, missing the taste.

"I thought you were enjoying that swimming class? You said it takes the strain off your back?" the brunette asked.

"It does but I'm sick of it, the water messes up my hair and the women are all stuck up!" The blonde huffed.

"Maura!" Jane chuckled.

"Well they are!" The blonde sighed.

"I should never have taken my maternity leave early." Maura whined.

"Maura, you were constantly fatigued and cranky, you wouldn't have been any good for anyone." Jane rubbed her hand over the blonde's knuckles.

"Speak for yourself." The blonde muttered.

"Why don't you spend the day with my Ma? This is her second day off." Jane smiled.

"I can't deal with her telling me '_I look ready to pop'_ anymore." Maura complained.

"It's literally every hour Jane." The blonde scoffed.

"That's what you get for renting out your guest house to her." Jane chuckled.

"You need to discuss boundaries with her Jane." The doctor shook her head.

"Maura, I am not having that conversation with my mother, no way." The detective scoffed.

"Oh you better; otherwise I'm cancelling the ESPN channels." The blonde warned only for the brunette to roll her eyes.

"I don't know why you bothere-_made_ the effort to come all the way down here baby, I'm working." Jane shrugged.

"Sitting on your ass drinking coffee is considered working?" Maura scoffed as she moved in the chair for the fifth time.

"Jeez Maur, you might want to lighten up a little." Jane rolled her eyes and scratched the back of her head, wishing she was sitting with the lads laughing and joking.

"Jane, I love you and I love our daughter but I have had just about as much as I can take. She needs to come out." The blonde's lip trembled as she held back her tears.

"Crap, you're not gonna cry on me are you?" Jane chewed her lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so snappy, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, my breasts are tender and I am exhausted and each time I try to lay down for a nap, Ava kicks and kicks." The blonde sobbed.

"It's 'cause she's missing her mama." Jane used her baby voice as she whispered to Maura's stomach, ignoring the cat calls and name calling she received from the group of men across the café.

"Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh's voice rang out through the café, silencing the grinning men.

"Yes sir?" Jane stood up straight, a slight blush working its way onto her cheeks.

"I can see you got your hands full over there, so why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sean gave a small smile.

"I-well-I-are you sure?" The detective scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I remember what it was like to have a pregnant wife, make the most of it." The older man patted Jane on the back.

"Doctor Isles, it's good to see you." Sean smiled.

"Pop that kid out and get back here, Pike is driving us all insane." Cavanaugh chuckled.

"He's not sitting in my chair is he?" The blonde gasped but Sean simply furrowed his brow.

"Come on; let's get you and little Miss Soccer home." Jane took the blonde's hands and pulled her up.

"I thought you were working?" Maura eyed the other woman suspiciously.

"Cavanaugh just gave me the rest of the day off to spend with you and Ava." Jane smiled when Maura's eyes lit up.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" The doctor squealed.

"If, somehow, the doctors made a mistake and she miraculously turns out to be a boy, we are naming him Sean." The doctor giggled for the first time in days.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Oh come on, admit it!" Jane laughed from the floor of their living room, surrounded by diapers, bottles, baby clothes and tiny socks.

"You love it! Look at the way it's shaping to fit you." The detective chuckled.

"Jane, forget it already." The blonde whined.

"No, not until you admit I was right." The brunette chuckled.

"Ugh, fine!" The doctor struggled to sit forward.

"You were right about buying a bean bag!" Maura rolled her eyes when Jane stood, only to bow dramatically.

"Although, it's comfy, I literally have to roll off of it to stand up." The blonde giggled.

"I don't think they had pregnant women in mind when they created it Maur." Jane laughed as she sat back down and looked at the mess surrounding them.

"I don't get why we have to take three ba-well suitcases." The detective huffed.

"Oh please, those bags are classed as hand luggage in the airport!" Maura pouted as she looked down at her matching three piece set.

"Still, how do you expect me to juggle getting you to the hospital with three suitcases when you will probably want to crush my hand during the contractions?" The Italian teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll only need the one case when I actually go into labor which is the one to your right." Maura smiled.

"And what out of this mess, do you want me to pack?" Jane furrowed her brows.

"Two of my satin robes, the slippers and bed socks your mother insisted I'd need." Jane smirked when she picked up the bright pink fluffy socks and matching slippers.

"The six pack of Cola and the box of Lucky Charm-"

"Seriously?" The Italian furrowed her brow as she placed the red box into the case.

"I need to keep my sugar level's up!" Maura huffed.

"Some coconut lip balm, the black clip and a few hair ties. No, put them in the pocket please it will be easier to grab them." The doctor watched as her lover did her best to pack everything neatly.

"The medical journals on the coffee table and my pillow please." Maura batted her eyelids when Jane huffed.

"Huh, well, that was easy!" Jane clapped her hands when everything fit perfectly into the case.

"Oh and my birthing ball!" The blonde sat up, almost forgetting the one thing she was relying on.

"Oh Maura come on!" The Italian threw her hands up in the air.

"You complained when I bought the ball, stating it was a waste of money and now you're complaining because I'm using?" Maura narrowed her eyes.

"Damn it Maura!" Jane sulked.

"You can sit there and sulk like a child all you want Jane Rizzoli. You put this child inside of me so you're going to do everything within your power to keep me happy when she comes out!" The doctor's tone turned serious.

"Jeez, next time I'm doubling up on condoms." The Italian joked only to receive a smack in the face by a pack of new-born diapers.

"You're not funny." Maura scoffed.

"I am a little." Jane teased.

"Hey, why do we need so many diapers? We're only going to be there for like what a day or two?" Jane cracked her knuckles.

"Jane, you do realise babies, especially a new-born will go through as many as fourteen diapers in a day?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Holy fuck are you serious?" The Italian gasped.

"Jane! You know Ava can hear you!" The blonde huffed as she cupped her belly.

"Do you really want her first word to be the f-word?" Maura raised her brow.

"Are you serious about the diapers?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly the reality that she was going to be a parent in a matter of days sunk in.

"Why do you think I've bought so many over the past four weeks?" Maura laughed.

"I just thought you were being-well you know? You." The detective shrugged.

"Oh sweetie, come here!" The medical examiner held out her arms, watching as the Italian crawled across the floor.

"Stop worrying." Maura whispered as she kissed Jane's lips and smoothed her wrinkled brow.

"Just think, if she eats half as well as you do, we'll be going through twice that number of diapers." The blonde giggled.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny." Jane rolled her eyes as she hovered over the blonde, planting gentle kisses on her exposed shoulder and neck.

"I'm serious." Maura chuckled.

"God I hope not." The brunette mumbled against the hot skin.

"Well, you can be on diaper duty for the first month." Maura's giggle turned into a moan when Jane's teeth raked across the blonde's pulse point.

"Af-after all, pr-practice makes perfect." The doctor moaned when she felt Jane's hands tickling her inner thighs.

"Mm that it does." Jane whispered seductively as she pulled down a pair of soaked grey granny panties, surprisingly turned on by the passion killers before lifting one of Maura's legs over her shoulder. Maura's mouth hung open as she looked down to see Jane's head disappearing from view before she felt her hot breath against her pussy.

"God I can't wait until we can have sex again!" Maura laughed before tangling her hand in thick curly hair and forcing the teasing Italian's mouth against her sex.

_It didn't take much practice for Jane to get it perfect._


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles most of the characters from this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Have we put a bolo out for his parent's car?" Jane huffed as she looked between her brother and Korsak; yesterday afternoon the detective was called to a horrific scene to discover the gruesome murder of a married couple, their heads bashed in with a baseball bat and what looked as though their sixteen year old son was missing until Susie identified his finger prints on the murder weapon.

"Yeah, I did it earlier when the mechanic working on his parent's car ID'd the photo I showed him. He said Joey was waiting outside the garage before he even opened asking for the car. Even paid the bill with cash that was probably taken from the safe in the house." The older detective rubbed his white beard.

"Huh, well he won't get far, pike said the time of death was about two hours before we found the bodies so he will still be in the country and we've alerted the airports, train and bus stations." Frankie shrugged.

"God, what an idiot, murders his mom and pop then instead of stealing a getaway vehicle goes to the garage to get his parents car?" Before either man could answer, the sound of Jane's phone ringing interrupted them.

"T-that's Maura's number." The colour drained from Jane's face when the blonde's ring tone echoed through the bullpen.

"Answer it then!" Frankie grinned excitedly; he couldn't wait to become an uncle.

"W-what if she's going into labor?" Jane took a deep breath, every time her phone went off in the past few weeks she constantly hesitated, knowing any day now she would become a parent.

"Janie, answer it!" Frankie nudged his sister into action.

"H-hello?" The Italian's voice cracked.

"Jane? Are you busy?" Maura's panicked voice sounded down the line.

"Are you okay? Is the baby coming?" Jane tried to sound confident.

"What? Oh no. Can you talk?" Maura asked and the detective let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Maura I'm, in the middle of a case, this better not be another one of yo-"

"Cailyn's missing." The doctor blurted out.

"What do you mean she's missing?" The detective furrowed her brow, glancing toward her brother.

"Well you know how she has been staying in the guest room while Hope has been out of to-"

"I know that part Maura, get to the point." The detective snapped.

"She went out earlier this afternoon, she said she was going to the coffee shop to meet some friends and would be back by six but I fell asleep and when I woke up, she wasn't back!" The blonde panicked.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" The brunette rubbed her tired eyes.

"Four hours ago." Maura huffed before turning towards the back door which opened.

"Angela!" The doctor yelled and Jane pulled the phone from her ear and winced at the high pitched scream coming down the line.

"Is Cailyn with you?" The blonde asked.

"No, honey, I was doing a little late night cooking and thought I'd bring you some brownies." The older Italian smiled and held up the plate in her hand.

"Have you called any hospitals?" Jane's detective mode turned on.

"Yes, I called all the hospitals, she's not there Jane." Maura placed her free hand on her back to support the extra weight she was carrying.

"Maura, she's a teenager, it's still early." Angela shrugged and put the dish down. The blonde looked over at the older woman as if taking in her words before shaking her head.

"I think we should file a missing persons report." Maura said down the line.

"Maura." Angela laughed.

"Come on Maura, don't be ridiculous." The Italian detective groaned.

"No, I'm serious Jane!" Maura barked.

"Maura I'm in the middle of a fucked up murder investigation and my suspect has disappeared off the face of the earth; you think I have time for this?" Jane barked.

"Yes, I'm aware you're '_in the middle of a fucked up murder investigation'_ I spent nearly forty five minutes on my knees last night trying to relax you!" The blonde scoffed missing how wide Angela's eyes went.

"Maura!" Jane yelled down the phone, knowing her mother was in the room.

"I didn't need to hear that." Angela cleared her throat.

"God, why is this happening to me?" Jane mumbled to herself

"Do you want me to come home?" The detective sighed, knowing there was no other way to calm the doctor down.

"No, don't bother if you can't take me seriously, just file the damn report!" Maura yelled before hanging up on her lover only to look into similar shocked eyes.

"Are you really going to file a missing persons report? She could be at school." Angela rested her arms on the island.

"Well, I told her she had to stay in touch with me!" The blonde huffed, pacing around the room again.

"Did you give her a curfew?" The older woman asked.

"No, I didn't think I needed to!" Maura chewed her lip and continued to walk around the couch, despite the pressure on her back; the medical examiner knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the same place without fidgeting. Maura took a deep breath and was about to call the hospitals again when the front door opened, revealing none other than her _missing_ sister.

"Hey!" Cailyn smiled as she walked into the room, her laptop and books in her arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" Maura yelled, placing a hand on her hip.

"At the library?" The younger girl raised her eyebrows as she threw her keys down on the coffee table.

"You cannot do that!" The medical examiner's temper rose when her sister seemed oblivious to the fact she had been worrying about her for hours.

"I can't go to the library?" Cailyn smirked.

"Don't be so damn sarcastic!" Maura growled ensuring the teen knew this wasn't a joke.

"You cannot _not_ return my texts!" The blonde held up her phone.

"Oh, sorry, when I came back from the coffee shop, you were fast asleep on the couch so I just threw a blanket over you and decided to grab my laptop and head to the library. I turned off my phone so it wasn't a distraction." Cailyn shrugged.

"We filed a missing persons report on you." Maura shook her head.

"Oh my god, why would you do that?" Maura's half sister stared at the blonde.

"Because I didn't know where you were!" The doctor barked hysterically.

"I thought-I thought you were different." The younger brunette laughed.

"You thought if you stayed with me you could just do whatever you wanted? Walk all over me? Use me?" Maura accused, her chest and face reddening in her anger.

"Maura's never had kids. She just worried when you didn't reply to her texts, she's your big sister, and she feels responsible for you." Angela cut across, turning towards the teen, hoping to cool down the argument.

"_Half_ sister." The brunette correct and a look of hurt crossed the doctor's face.

"And I'm not a kid, I don't need a babysitter!" Cailyn scoffed.

"You're right, you're not a kid but Maura is still responsible for you when you stay under her roof. Your mother trusted her to look after you." Angela tried.

"Well, I don't see how sending the police on a wild goose chase is responsible!" Cailyn yelled.

"You know what, I am literally days away from giving birth, and I don't need this stress on top of my high blood pressure." The doctor rubbed her exhausted eyes.

"I'm going to call Jane and tell her not to put a bolo out for you." Maura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe she has more important things to do like solve a murder!" The teenager laughed.

"Well, I know I have better things to do than take care of an ungrateful, irresponsible, selfish teenager!" The doctor shook her head in disappointment as she searched for Jane's name on her phone.

"Maura!" Angela gasped in shock at her words; looking to the teenager she saw the girl was on the verge of tears.

"Look, Maura was just worried that's all, she's got a lot on her plate with the baby, her blood pressure, not to mention her hormones, she cares about you and just panicked when she couldn't get in contact with you." Angela whispered as Maura was busy on the phone.

"Here, why don't you have a brownie?" Angela nudged the plate towards Cailyn who smiled thankfully.

"I know you're stressed for your finals so why don't you go take a bath and have an early night huh?" The Italian smirked.

"I don't want to stay in this house with her tonight; she's been jumping down my throat all day. I left a dish in the sink which I was genuinely going to clean after I went to the restroom and she practically screamed at me to put it in the dish washer." The teenager whispered.

"That's a lie." Maura laughed when she heard the younger woman whispering.

"You made yourself a sandwich, leaving the ham and cheese out on the counter, got bread crumbs all over the counter and floor and took a seat on the couch. Despite having a plate, you still managed to spill the majority of it on your lap and on the couch. When you were done you brushed the crumbs from your lap and onto the floor, placed the plate in the sink and said you were going to get ready!" The doctor shook her head, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well I was going to wash it when I came down before you shouted at me!" Cailyn huffed.

"How? You called a cab and by the time it arrived you were already running late and left the house without as much as a goodbye?" Maura crossed her arms at her chest.

"Girls, everyone's fine, okay? There's no need to turn this into an argument." Jane's mother tried, sensing the tension in the room.

"No, don't let her pull the wool over your eyes Angela." Maura snapped.

"God stop treating me like a damn child!" Cailyn shouted.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like one I would! You're a young adult Cailyn yet you treat this house like your own personal hotel making a mess, bringing over your friends without my permission and using my kitchen as a free buffet!" The doctor snapped.

"I do not!" The young girl replied.

"How many of your friends did you cook for yesterday hmm? Using food from my fridge? What was it four, five?" Maura shook her head.

"Seriously? Are you really trying to say me using the food in your fridge bothers you? You're loaded, you could do a year's worth of food shopping in a day and it wouldn't dent your bank account!" Cailyn scoffed.

"It's not the money that is the issue it's the principle!" The doctor yelled, her chest heaving in temper.

"I'm not staying in the same house as you for another second." The teenager mumbled as she gathered her books and laptop.

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to be in the same room as you? That's funny because my kidney sure seems to be!" Maura spat but the second the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them.

"Maura." Angela whispered, looking between the two women, one shocked face and another hurt.

"I'll be staying in the guest house with Angela tonight." Cailyn's voice shook as she fought back her tears while heading for the back door.

"Cailyn I'm so-" The blonde whispered as she followed the teen only to have the door slammed in her face.

"Oh god." The doctor covered her face with both hands, shaking her head.

"I know you were worried honey but she's fine, she was out studying not doing drugs or drinking alcohol, just be glad she's safe." Angela gave a small smile as she patted the doctor's back.

"I didn't handle that very well." Maura whispered, finally taking a seat on the couch.

"Not really." Angela laughed.

"God I'm going to be a terrible mother." The doctor sighed.

"Mau-"

"No, I'm serious; I have no idea how to handle a teenager let alone a baby. I just caused a huge argument with my own sister and she can't even bear to be in the same house as me!" Tears filled hazel green eyes.

"Welcome to a real family." Angela laughed, rubbing her hand along the blonde's shoulders.

"What?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"That's what a fight with a sibling feels like." The older woman smiled, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Your first fight with your daughter is going to be a hell of a lot worse but as they get older you learn to stay quiet and keep all your sarcastic comments and opinions in honey." Angela smiled.

"Really?" Maura whispered.

"Of course sweetie!" The Italian grinned.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, don't you ever doubt that." Angela rubbed the doctor's swollen belly.

"You don't know that Angela." Maura whispered, doubt filling every inch of her body.

"Yes you will, the feelings will come to you, at first you'll struggle to change a diaper or get her to sleep but being a good mother comes with experience darling." The brunette smiled.

"But what if that instant bond doesn't happen? I'm awful with children Angela, even when I was a child myself." The blonde shook her head.

"I look at Jane when there's a child in the supermarket or in a restaurant, even children involved in a homicide and I see the way she acts with them and the way she speaks to my stomach, the little voice she puts on and I wonder if I'll ever be like that. I talk to my stomach like it's a work colleague." Maura sniffled.

"I don't think I'm cut out to be mother." The medical examined pawed at her cheeks wiping away her tears.

"Oh but sweetie, you're already doing it." Angela chuckled lightly pulling the woman into a side hug.

"What?" The doctor looked up from the woman's shoulder.

"Loving your child and doing everything within your power to ensure she's safe, happy and loved makes you a mother." The older woman whispered, tucking a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Just take a look around your house Maura, look at the all the sharp and heavy art ornaments you've removed, the baby gate at the bottom and top of the stairs, the safety plugs, the baby locks on the cupboards and on the corners of the coffee table." The brunette smiled watching the younger woman looking all around her house.

"You're already so prepared for a child that's not even born yet. Look at the amount of clothes and toys you've bought her and Jane told me you've already opened a savings account for her." Angela smiled, knowing her granddaughter was going to be set for life financially, something she worried about with her own children up until the day her back logged IRS taxes her dirt bag of an ex husband had cheated on were paid off by the blonde, despite the fact she allowed Jane, Frankie and Tommy to take credit for it. Angela knew her children would never be short of anything if Maura Isles had anything to do with it.

"Look at the way you acted tonight, forget about all the negative stuff, you did everything you could to find Cailyn, you spent the night calling hospitals and the coast guard and even made Janie put out a missing persons report." The mother of three smiled as the blonde grinned, the silent tears drying on her cheeks.

"Hell Maura you even gave up drinking coffee!" Both women laughed loudly.

"If that doesn't make you a good mother then I don't know what does! God forgive me but I loved the stuff too much to give it up with my three." Angela giggled.

"Do you think I overreacted with Cailyn?" Maura asked once all the laughter settled down.

"If you aren't worrying or overreacting too much, you're not doing parenting right." The older woman patted Maura's knee and stood.

"Angela wait." Maura grabbed the woman's hand.

"I want to thank you for tonight; it could have gone a lot worse if it wasn't for you." Maura whispered.

"Don't worry about it honey." Angela smiled.

"Wait, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about, well ask you." The blonde tugged on her arm, forcing her future mother in law back down.

"What is it?" Angela looked into hazel eyes trying to read her expression.

"I wanted to ask you, if-if you-" The doctor took a deep breath.

"If you would be in the room with me when I give birth." Maura hesitated looking back into shocked eyes.

"I mean if Jane's unable to make it for whatever reason." The doctor sighed.

"You want me to be in the room with you?" Angela gasped.

"Yes." Maura smiled.

"Are you sure honey? I know your mother's staying in town until you give birth, wouldn't you much rather her?" Angela hesitated.

"Although my mother and I are giving our relationship another chance, I would much rather prefer you to be in the room should Jane be unable to make it." Maura sighed happily.

"I'd be honoured to!" The older woman squealed in delight and pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad you agreed; I'd hate to be on my own." The doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh sweetie, as much as I'd love to be in that room when my granddaughter is brought into this world, there's no way in hell Jane would allow even God himself to stop her from being in that room beside you." Angela smiled.

"She loves you more than life itself and the fact you are pregnant with her child has given her everything she's ever wanted in a matter of months." The older woman whispered.

"You've made my daughter happier than I have ever seen her in her entire life. You accept her and love her despite being a little different. Janie never allowed anyone inside, not even her own family and out of years of friendship, you broke down ever single wall my daughter put up in a matter of weeks. She's been in love with you from the day she met you my darling." Angela wiped a few tears of her own from her cheeks.

"Thank you Angela." Maura smiled through her tears.

"Look at us sobbing away as though someone has died!" Angela chuckled.

"I better go next door to ensure your sister hasn't torn the house to pieces…" The older woman stood and turned for the back door.

"Or your fridge." Angela smirked over her shoulder.

"Oh _very _funny."

* * *

It was dark, very dark, and far too dark to just be arriving home after a long twelve hour shift waiting for even the smallest of hints as to the whereabouts of their murder suspect, the young teenage boy had literally vanished into thin air and after hours of going through security footage from the shops and traffic cameras near the family home, Jane gave up, deciding maybe a fresh set of eyes in the morning would do her some good. The Italian groaned in exhaustion as she made her way up the many stairs of her home, using just her phone as a light as she struggled to work out the baby gate. The detective yawned as she looked at the bright screen, double checking she'd read the time correctly; three am. Jane locked her phone as she entered the bed room, ensuring no light was seen as she carefully crept around the room, shedding her clothing down to just her boxers and a tank, hoping not to wake the pregnant woman. Just as the brunette slipped under the covers, the blonde shifted in the bed and Jane sighed, knowing the doctor was awake.

"Jane?" Maura's groggy voice mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." The Italian exhaled expecting anger from the doctor.

"It's okay, I tried to wait up for you but I must have fallen asleep." Maura yawned as she sat up.

"Come on Maur, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that, you need to get as much rest as possible." Jane rubbed her eyes.

"I know but I wanted to apologize." Maura whispered.

"What for?" The Italian flicked on her bed side lamp and turned to face the other woman, a huge smile gracing her face when she noticed the blonde was wearing nothing but granny panties and her grey BPD shirt that was more like a crop top with her pregnant belly sticking out.

"On the phone earlier today, I shouldn't have spoken to you the way did. I knew you were busy." The blonde mumbled, the tip of her finger tracing Jane's collar bone.

"I was just worried about Caitlyn." Maura looked sheepishly at the other woman.

"You don't need to apologize Maura, I should have been more concerned about her, and I guess I was just so tied up in the damn case." Jane huffed.

"You still haven't gotten a break?" Maura furrowed her brows.

"Not a single thing. The kid is sixteen, his face is all over the news, and there was only a grand in the family's safe and he didn't take any of his things except a laptop, so where the hell is he?" The Italian shook her head.

"Maybe he has an accomplice?" The blonde suggested.

"Nah, I don't think so, I can't explain, the scene just looked too-too much like a kids logic, I mean he tore the place apart to make it look like a break in but left the murder weapon at the scene. He busted the lock on the back door even though it was unlocked and he took all the money from the safe but entered the code rather than prying it open. His prints are on both the murder weapon and the security key on the safe yet he's somehow managed to find a hideout avoiding all the cameras in the city." Jane huffed kicking at the covers.

"Honey this case is getting you all worked up, why don't we forget about work, just for now?" Maura gave a gentle smile as she moved closer to her lover.

"Yeah, you're probably right, if I keep thinking about it I'm never going to get any sleep." Jane sighed.

"Well, why don't I take your mind off it hmm?" Maura grinned, a knowing look on her face.

"Mau-" The detective was cut off by softer lips meeting her own in an almost instantly passionate kiss, Maura's tongue pushed its way into Jane's reluctant mouth.

"Maura." Jane mumbled as she pulled away.

"I really appreciate it sweetie but you tried to relax me last night and I couldn't come, I'm just too tense." Jane sighed.

"You need to loosen up, ejaculation is perfect for that." Maura pouted playfully as she pressed her lips to Jane's neck, her hand working its way under the covers.

"Maura." The Italian warned, her self control slowly slipping away as the doctor cupped her limp cock until she felt a twitch of desire.

"As good as your mouth is, it's just not enough for me right now." The detective sighed, her hips lifting a little when the blonde teased her up and down through her boxers.

"Who said I was going to use my mouth?" The doctor pulled back from sucking at the Italian's skin.

"Huh?" Jane furrowed her brow as she watched Maura smirked before her hand appeared from under the covers. The Italian swallowed the lump in her throat when the blonde dragged her tongue from her wrist all the way to the tips of her fingers.

"Take off your boxers." Maura barely finished the sentence before the Italian lifted her hips and tore off her boxers.

"Mm, I want you nice and hard." Maura husked as her hand reached down and grabbed the Italian's semi erect cock.

"Y-you know we-we have lube in the bottom draw." The detective groaned in pleasure when the blonde's hand worked its way up and down her shaft, watching as the foreskin swallowed her tip before reappearing again.

"I know, but this is much sexier, don't you think?" Maura quirked her brow teasingly as she spat on her hand before coating the stiff cock with more saliva.

"Surprisingly hot." Jane mumbled, her eyes on the blonde's delicate hand pumping her up and down, the tip of her cock swollen and pink.

"I'm glad." Maura whispered, her lips working their way back to Jane's neck, flicking her tongue over the brunette's pulse point, just as Maura scraped her teeth along the other woman's pulse point she felt Jane's hard cock throb with desire.

"I forgot how much I love your cock." Maura sighed happily, her thumb rubbed the brunette's slit before she moved back to the hilt and cupped tense balls.

"God Maura." Jane struggled to keep her eyes open, Maura was right, she needed to relax.

"I love how you give up all control and let me look after you in a way no one else has before." Maura hummed against Jane's neck.

"I love how no other woman has touched you, how this big cock is all mine." The doctor whispered seductively knowing exactly the right words to say.

"All mine!" Maura shouted and surprised Jane by straddling her hips.

"Ma-Maur what are you doing?" The detective furrowed her brow, a hint of arousal coursing through her when she looked down to see her cock standing proudly resting against the blonde's stomach.

"I want you to fuck me." Maura chewed on her lip as she pushed her panties aside, and began rubbing Jane's cock against her swollen wet lips, teasing herself.

"Maura, I told you I'm not risking havin-fuck!" Jane's argument died on her lips when the blonde sat down on her cock, taking the full length in one swift move.

"Oh my." The doctor moaned, it has been so long.

"Jesus!" Jane panted; the feeling of Maura's extremely tight walls squeezing her sex was too much.

"Jane, before you start analysing this and trying to talk me out of it just stop. I haven't had your cock inside me for months, we aren't going to hurt the baby if we just be careful. I want you to fuck me one last time before I go into labor." Maura begged, her voice a desperate plea, the need to move her hips was becoming too much.

"Please Jane?" Maura wanted to cry in frustration when her lover remained still, her bottom lip jammed between her teeth.

"God." Jane barely whispered, knowing she gave in slowly began moving her hips up and down a grin on her face as she watched Maura's mouth form an 'o'.

"Nice and slow." Jane teased, her hands holding onto Maura's hips as she held her down and moved her own up and down in long slow strokes.

"Oh Jane." The blonde moaned; her forehead resting against the Italian's as they shared the same air.

"I've missed you so much." Maura whimpered as Jane's cock rubbed against her g spot.

"You feel tighter than before, how is that even possible?" The sweat worked its way between Jane's brows as she moved a little faster, needing to release all this pent up frustration.

"You're bigger than I remember." Maura moaned and Jane picked up the pace, her cock moving harder and faster as the pregnant woman rode her.

"God I hope you pushing a kid outta here isn't going to ruin it." Jane teased despite how turned on she was.

"Jane! The vagina doesn't work that way, it can stretch up to-" The blonde was silenced by Jane's desperate lips.

Maura moaned and panted into the other woman's mouth as their tongues, teeth and saliva clashed and smashed together in a desperate need to get closer to one another. Jane used all the muscles in her body as she pushed up into the doctor, hoping to reach that sweet spot with each stoke while her hands ensured the blonde didn't move. Jane pumped and pumped her strokes getting shorter and faster as she came to the edge of pleasure, she opened her eyes and looked down to see her hard cock disappear into a hot pink pussy past the swollen stomach before Maura's hand appeared rubbing tight fast circles on her clit. Jane couldn't take her eyes away from Maura's fingers as they worked their magic on herself until she felt the doctor's walls tightened around her and the hand that was rubbing frantic circles on her clit came up to her face before the other woman pushed the tips of her fingers, coated in their mixed arousal into her mouth, forcing her to taste the both of them. That was all it took for Jane.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Jane's voice was husky and desperate when she released the fingers.

"Come inside of me baby. Fill me up with your come." Maura whispered in Jane's ear as she wrapped her arms around her neck, holding her close as she fought off a second orgasm.

"Jesus, fucking-fuck!" Jane's hips jerked violently for a long minute before she felt herself ejaculate inside her lover for a long time before her hips settled and her pleasure passed.

"God." Both women sighed as Jane collapsed against the pillows, holding the other woman close, her BPD shirt soaked in sweat.

"Did I hurt you?" Jane mumbled as Maura's arms remained wrapped around her like a koala bear with her face hidden in her neck.

"No, I just miss feeling this close to you, knowing we're going to be bound together by a child, knowing how much you love me and knowing we're about to start an amazing life together all while you're still inside of me." Maura whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"Oh baby, I know I've been a little distant lately but I want you to know I love you so very much okay?" Jane whispered, kissing the blonde's sweaty head.

"I know." Maura smiled against Jane's sweat soaked neck.

"Can I pull out?" Jane asked.

"Can we just stay like this for a little while?" The blonde murmured.

"Of course we can." Jane smiled, it had been far too long since they had been this close to each other, Jane was always emotional after sex and the fact that she had the love of her life wrapped around her in the most intimate way with their soon to be born child snuggled safely in between them, Jane wondered for a split second if there was a better feeling in the world.

* * *

The Italian's eyes fluttered open before she looked around the room to see it was still relatively dark, through the window she could see the pitch black of the night slowly turning into a light blue but the sun was nowhere to be seen. Jane sighed wondering what had woken her up, her body felt the most relaxed she's felt in a long time and she struggled to keep her heavy eye lids open. Just as the brunette yawned and was about to pull the covers over her slightly chilly shoulder, she felt a tugging at the bottom of her boxers, grinning she realised what had woken her up.

"Huh, ready for round two are you?" Jane chuckled lightly as she sat up, turning on her bedside lamp before she looked to Maura's side of the bed.

"Whose turn is it? Yours or min-eww." The Italian scrunched up her face when her hand landed on a wet patch on the bed. Jane furrowed her brow and looked to the doctor to see her sitting up against the head board, her face as white as a sheet.

"What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a gh-"

"My water's broke." Terrified hazel green eyes looked into dark brown ones, finally baby Ava Grace Rizzoli Isles was ready to meet her two mama's in true Isles fashion; a whole eight days early.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's only a few chapters left to this story folks!

Also, I've created a twitter account for my writing, feel free to follow me, I shall follow back!

/cooper_159


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Damn it Jane, will you stop asking me if I want to go for a walk? I said no the first time!" Maura yelled at her lover from the foot of the bed where she was standing bent over, resting her belly on the bed, her usually perfect hair now drenched with sweat and pulled back with a clip, her face red and sweaty with her breathing unsteady as she waited for the pain to radiate through her body. It was safe to say Maura Isles was exhausted; she had been at this for hours and each time the contractions got worse.

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me up when you started having contractions!" Jane scoffed as she flicked through one of the many medical journals the doctor had insisted she pack.

"Well if you had taken your paternity leave earlier like I asked, you wouldn't have been so exhausted and would have heard me when I called for you! I was tugging at your boxers for ages!" Maura growled as she tried to straighten up using the IV stand to balance herself.

"Besides, it was right after we had sex and I just assumed I was having Braxton Hicks contractions again." Maura huffed and stretched her back.

"Do you want another soda or some cereal? It's been a half hour since you last had anything." The Italian asked her head lost in the suitcase as she rooted for the sodas.

"No, I don't want anything to eat or drink; I just want this baby out of me!" The doctor sobbed.

"Oh honey, I know." Jane cooed as she walked over to the blonde.

"How?" Maura yelled as she leaned back down on the bed.

"How do you know?" The medical examiner snapped before throwing the teddy bear Jane had bought from the gift shop hoping to put a smile on Maura's face at the brunette.

"It was a figure of speech." Jane mumbled.

"You bet your ass it-oh god!" The blonde yelled and the detective rushed over to her side, rubbing hard circles on her lower back as she checked her watch.

"Just breathe baby you can do it." Jane whispered as another contraction came.

"Deep breaths." The Italian mumbled her eye on her watch until she felt the blonde relax.

"I can't-can't keep doing this." Maura almost screamed in frustration.

"Yes you can, come on just a few more until we get to meet our little girl." Jane smiled.

"This is your fault Jane Clementine Rizzoli." The doctor growled, leaning up on her elbows.

"If you had just worn a condom or pulled out before ejaculating I wouldn't be in this position!" The medical examiner gave Jane a look that could kill.

"But then we wouldn't have a little girl to look forward to." Jane pouted playfully.

"I should punish you by not having sex with you for at least six months." Maura groaned, the pain quickly returning.

"Oh please, we both know you couldn't keep away." The brunette's giggle quickly fell when Maura cried out again, another contraction making itself known.

"Oh my god!"The blonde cried out before she held her breath.

"You're doing so amazingly well baby I'm so proud of you." Jane whispered grabbing the wet cloth and patting the doctor's forehead while checking her watch.

"You want to use the birthing ball? A different position might help?" The detective suggested but before the blonde could chew off her head, the door opened.

"How are we doing Doctor Isles?" Doctor Carter entered the room, dressed in her scrubs. The older woman was an experienced doctor in many different fields but soon after she confirmed the blonde was pregnant, she insisted on delivering the baby.

"I want an epidural now or I'm going to get a new doctor." The blonde mumbled into the bed.

"She doesn't mean that." Jane shared a chuckle with the doctor.

"You're too far along Maura." Carter smiled.

"How are the contractions coming along?" The older woman asked as she squirted some hand sanitizer into her palms.

"They're about four minutes apart and have been lasting between thirty seconds to a minute. The last one was exactly thirty two seconds." Jane nodded.

"And how long has that been going on?" Carter asked, glancing over the nurse's notes

"An hour and seventeen minutes, the nurse came in about twenty minutes ago and did a quick check, she said the baby had moved further down but Maura was okay to keep walking if she wanted." The detective smiled.

"Hmm, I think we might be close now detective." The doctor whispered and slipped on some gloves.

"Maura, I'm just going to check how dilated you are okay? You can stay in that position but just try not to move." The older woman smiled before carefully leaning over the blonde, her hand coming underneath the gown and between the woman's legs from behind before she slipped her fingers inside and smiled.

"Well Doctor Isles, it seems you're fully dilated. I think it's time we met your **daughter**."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Maura chanted into the mask that was supplying her with air before she fell back against the bed, her legs spread with far too many covered up faces standing between them.

"You're almost there Maura." One nurse met her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Keep going Maura!" Another nurse shouted.

"Your baby girl is almost here." The red haired woman grinned in excitement.

"You're doing so well baby." Jane's husky voice rasped out before a damp cloth touched her boiling forehead.

"Jane." The blonde turned to her right to see her lover smiling, one hand being crushed by the blonde's hand while the other dabbed her forehead.

"You ready to push again?" The detective whispered, her dark eyes smiling down at Maura.

"Doctor Isles I can see her head, she's beginning to crown I need you to push again." Doctor Carter looked up from between Maura's legs.

"Come on baby, we're so close to meeting our daughter." Jane leaned over and placed a small kiss on the top of Maura's head, her drenched hair matting to her head.

"Try not to crush my trigger hand too okay?" Jane teased. The blonde took a deep breath before sitting up again, holding Jane's hand before the veins in her head began to pop out as her face turned redder and redder as she pushed for as long as she could.

"Keep pushing, you're almost there!" Doctor Carter shouted. Tears stung Maura's eyes as she pushed with all she had before collapsing again when she felt an indescribable feeling mixed with relief in her vagina.

"The head is out." Carter looked over her glasses at Jane who pulled her hand free from Maura's to look at her daughter's head coming out.

"Holy shit." Jane's eyes went wide, despite always thinking child birth was natural and beautiful, seeing a head the size of a small melon hanging out of the stretched vagina she loved so much made her feel a little uneasy.

"Jane!" Maura reached out for the Italian's hand knowing she needed to push again and soon.

"Maura I need one more big push for the shoulders okay?" The doctor encouraged as she held the baby's head.

"You can do it, come on, it's time to meet our little girl!" Rizzoli cooed, hoping to encourage her exhausted girlfriend.

"Maura I need you to push now." The older woman tried not to panic the blonde but the baby needed to come out, however Maura felt the tears running down her cheeks, she had absolutely no energy left.

"You love me?" Maura looked up at Jane.

"Of course I do." The Italian chuckled.

"Then you do it, you push." Maura sobbed.

"Oh baby." Jane whispered, crouching down to be at eye level with her best friend.

"I would give anything to trade places with you right now but it doesn't work that way honey." The brunette smiled and kissed Maura's lips.

"Doctor Isles you need to push." The doctor didn't hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Come on, you can do this, one more push then the baby is out!" Jane shook her head and grinned when the blonde sat up in one swift move and pushed, her face changing from white to red as she held her breath, crushing Jane's hand in pain but not making a sound.

"That's it a little longer." One nurse shouted.

"Keep going, keep going." Carter chanted as she leaned forward, her arms holding the baby's head. Jane sensed her daughter was close to coming out; even more so when Maura dropped her hand and grabbed a fist full of bedding nearly tearing it apart.

"That's it!" Doctor Carter smiled and Jane launched to the end of the bed just in time to see the tiny body of her daughter slide out of Maura's opening with a little help from the doctor before a loud cry rang out in to the room.

"Say hello to your daughter." Carter quickly wiped the baby's eyes, nose and mouth ensuring she could breathe properly before wrapping her up in a white blanket and placing her in Maura's arms.

"Hi there baby girl." Maura sobbed as she held her child for the first time, the bond was instant despite how exhausted she was.

"Yes, hi baby." The doctor repeated, smiling down at her daughter her emotions raw in that moment.

"Shush, shush, you're okay aren't you? Huh? Look at you already making a racket, you must be a Rizzoli." The blonde whispered rocking the child in her arms as her cries settled down.

Jane watched her girlfriend in awe and amazement from the bottom of the bed, it was as if the whole word stopped and there was nothing but Maura and her child. Jane didn't hear the sounds of congratulations or laughs, she didn't see the nurses moving away all the bloody towels and cloths, nor did she see Doctor Carter carefully cutting the umbilical cord, separating child from mother, all she saw was Maura and her daughter. Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from the smile on the blonde's face as she looked down at the wriggling child, hidden by a blanket.

"Jane."

"Jane."

"Jane." The Italian finally snapped out of her haze at the sound of Maura's voice before she looked up to meet the sparkling hazel eyes of the love of her life.

"Come over here and meet your daughter." Maura smiled proudly, a smile Jane had only ever seen once and that was after the first time they had sex. The happiness and content feeling in each other's arms knowing the feelings that had been hidden and pushed away for years were shared, little did either woman know that in that very moment, the baby girl in the room had been created from a lack of protection that although neither woman would admit, neither woman never wanted.

"Oh my god." Jane whispered when she finally set eyes on her child, her tiny baby with wrinkled hands and feet, slightly tanned skinned, tiny hazel green eyes and a head of thick black wispy hair.

"She has so much hair." The detective laughed through her tears of joy.

"Where did all of that hair come from?" The Italian's wet eyes looked into Maura's.

"Seriously Maura, look at her, she's a little fur ball, I'm pretty sure she's like ninety percent hair." Jane chuckled.

"She's gorgeous." The doctor's eyes filled with tears.

"She looks just like you." Jane whispered, leaning over and planting a small kiss that was so filled with love and affection on Maura's lips.

"Hi baby." Jane cooed when her daughter looked up at her, her light eyes staring up at her mama.

"Hi there." The Italian repeated and carefully took her child from Maura's arms, holding her close to her chest as hazel eyes scanned ever inch of the Italian's face.

"I'm your mama." The detective whispered.

"I'm going to love and care and protect you for the rest of my life. Yes I am." Jane grinned, bouncing the child slightly.

"I'm going to give you everything I can and never say no to you because you got your mommy's eyes and I can never say no to her." Jane giggled as her daughter squirmed.

"And I'm going to warn off any boy or girl that comes near you with my gun when you turn sixteen." The Italian whispered to her child.

"You're going to love our family and the house we've got for you but I think I'm gonna have to talk to mommy about getting a bigger house cause you're gonna need some brothers or sisters to play with I think." The detective mumbled and the blonde felt the tears filling her eyes again, knowing Jane had thought about more children.

"But we're gonna save that talk for later cause your mommy and I haven't talked about any more babies so we gotta keep that to ourselves for now." Jane nodded down, watching as big hazel eyes stared at her.

"You're so perfect with your ten fingers and your ten toes." Jane grinned proudly.

"And your hair, baby, you've got so much hair like me." The detective ran a single finger through the thick wispy hair of her daughter and smiled at how soft it was.

"Yes, she does. We're going to have to book her in to the salon before she's even three months old." Maura giggled from the bed.

"At this rate, I think you're gonna have more than one curl to pick from." Jane chuckled lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her lover.

"I love you." Jane looked into hazel green eyes.

"I love you too." Maura puckered her lips for a kiss and Jane met her half way before their lips could even meet Ava let out a cry and both women smirked.

"Yup, she's definitely a Rizzoli."

* * *

Maura was fast asleep in her private room, Ava was fast asleep in the nursery but Jane was wide awake standing outside the nursery's glass window, staring down at her sleeping daughter wrapped up in a white blanket with a tiny lemon coloured hat flattening down her thick hair. Jane was surprised to hear the hospital still had a nursery but Doctor Carter suggested Ava stay in the large room with four other babies for the night to allow all the new mothers to rest, especially Maura who had lost a lot of blood during the after birth. There was some medical mumbo jumbo thrown her way but Jane took no notice, all she knew was that Maura was fine and her daughter was healthy. Jane continued to stare, her hand resting against the glass as she watched her daughter squirm and a displeased look cross her sleeping face before she settled again. The detective wiped away the tears of joy from her cheek when she noticed a figure standing to the side. Jane finally pulled her attention away from the tiny child and looked to the figure to see Jack standing there hesitantly, an exhausted look on his face as he held a teddy with an '_it's a girl'_ balloon floating behind him.

"Did everything go okay?" Jack's eyes met Jane's.

"Yes, both Maura and the baby are fine." Jane nodded.

"Oh good." The man looked down at his worn out shoes, unsure of what to say.

"How did you know Maura went into labour?" The Italian wasn't annoyed or angry, how could she be on the birth day of her daughter, she was simply curious.

"Your mother called me." Jack hesitated, waiting for Jane's reaction.

"Oh." Jane sighed, in a way she was glad her mother had called him; she didn't think she could do it herself.

"I've been here for hours." Jack mumbled.

"You have?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, the woman at the desk wouldn't tell me which room Maura was in because I'm not family so I err-I've just been walking around the maternity ward for hours. I'm pretty sure the nurses think I'm planning on kidnapping a child." The man shared a small chuckle with Jane.

"I err-got the baby this…you know, like Bass?" The professor placed the teddy on the chair where Jane's jacket lay before he allowed the weight of the balloon to settle on the table.

"A turtle?" Jane smiled.

"Bass is a tortoise." Jack corrected.

"I know I-"

"Oh right yeah, the turtle joke, Maura told me about that on our first date." Jack looked to his feet again.

"She spoke about me on your first date?" Jane couldn't repress a smile.

"She spoke about you all the time Jane, sometimes even during sexu-"

"Hey whoa, I don't wanna hear it!" Jane cut across.

"But thank you." The Italian smiled before an awkward silence developed in the corridor, Jane noticed from the corner of her eye, Jack scanning over the babies in the cribs, hoping to see one that resembled him in anyway.

"Do you want to see her?" The detective asked, watching the man toy with the zipper of his jacket.

"Can I?" The look on his face made Jane feel guilty for the pain he must feel, the pain she herself went through during the start of their engagement.

"Come on." The Italian nodded her head in the direction of the nursery before she led the way, Jack close behind.

The detective and professor quietly walked into the room, sharing a smile with the on-duty nurse as they rubbed their hands with sanitizer. Jane smiled when the slightly older, grey haired woman lifted a sleeping Ava from the crib and placed her into Jane's arms.

"Shh baby, it' okay, it's just Mama." Jane cooed when she began to stir.

"This is Ava Grace Ri-Rizzoli Isles." The brunette hesitated before turning towards the man and allowing him to set eyes on her daughter. Jack took a nervous breath before looking down into the detective's arms to a sight that made his heart stop, the child was absolutely precious.

"Whoa, look at all that hair." Jack released a surprised chuckled, unable to take his eyes away from the tanned baby.

"Yeah, Maura said from the start she would get my hair, something about the long line of dark haired Italians in my family genes, I don't know." Jane shrugged with a smile.

"Thick dark hair is clearly a dominant feature in your DNA, I've only ever met one of your brothers, Frankie I think and considering you, Angela and Frankie all have thick dark hair, I assume your father and maybe grandparents would also, so it's no surprise that Ava does too." Jack waffled on, much like Maura did and the Italian smiled, she could see why Maura liked him; he was smart, just like her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jane asked, watching as his eyes widened.

"Oh, no-no I-I couldn't I-"

"Take her Jack." The brunette held out her arms, knowing the man wanted nothing more than to hold her before he carefully lifted her from Jane's arms and held her close in his own, tears stinging his eyes as he stared down at the child that should have been his.

"She looks-" Jack stuttered before shaking his head.

"She looks so much-"

"Like Maura?" Jane grinned.

"You." Jane paused and looked up into sad eyes.

"Th-there was never any doubt was there?" The man whispered, looking down at the child that was the image of Jane as she opened her eyes, showing off sparking hazel orbs.

"No, n-not really." Jane reached over and played with the strands of hair poking out from her knitted hat.

"Even if she had turned out to be yours Jack, she would still have been my daughter." The detective mumbled.

"I know." Jack nodded his heart tightened with an indescribable feeling when the baby in his arms reached out her tiny hand and wrapped each finger around his own, squeezing the bigger digit.

"Here." Jack passed the baby back to Jane, before rubbing away the tears from his face knowing he'll never experience that feeling in his life.

"For-for what it's worth Jack, I'm sorry." Jane looked into his broken brown eyes.

"For everything. I-_we_ never meant for things to turn out the way they did and if I could go back I would do things differently, we never set out to hurt you." The Italian explained but the man simply nodded.

"Congratulations Jane." Jack whispered as he gave Ava one last look before he began to walk off.

"I'll have Maura send the results over when we have them." Jane said knowing Doctor Carter had already taken a swab from the baby's mouth and an extra from her own.

"There's no need." Jack replied, his back still to Jane.

"I know but we will." With that Jane watched the man walk away for the last time before she turned her attention to the happy child in her arms showing off her gums as she watched each move her mama made.

"Even if somehow he turns out to be your daddy…" Jane whispered.

"You will _always_ be my daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I did okay with the birthing chapter, I tend to feel that in many pregnancy fics, most people skip the actual birth scene so I gave it my best shot!

Just one more chapter left to this fic guys!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rizzoli &amp; Isles.

I would like to thank **Ava** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen.

"God damn it come on!" Jane huffed as she struggled to put the key in the back door.

"Jane, let me do it." Maura reached out and placed her hand on the Italian's shoulder.

"No, I nearly got it." The detective mumbled as the small key scraped along the lock, almost fitting it into the hole.

"Oh come on, you son of a bitch." The detective growled as she missed the hole.

"Jane! Ava can hear you!" Maura's eyes widened before she looked down at the car seat to see her daughter was fast asleep tucked up in the sea of blankets.

"She's fast asleep Maura, she was out like a light the minute the car started moving." Jane glanced over her shoulder at the blonde.

"That doesn't mean she can't hear you." The doctor pouted, trying not to shiver at the passing breeze.

"Yeah well, I still can't believe you made me carry this all the way up seven flights of stairs in the hospital and you didn't even use it." The Italian scoffed looking down at the birthing ball sitting between her legs before she finally got the key in the lock. The detective's back, arms and neck were covered in bag after bag; the Italian refused to let Maura carry anything but their daughter and Jane Rizzoli never did two trips to the car and back.

"Well I told you to use the elevator." The doctor rolled her eyes, swapping the car seat to her right arm.

"And I told you it was too packed each time." Jane huffed almost falling into the house.

"Why did we even bring it home?" The Italian furrowed her brow as she booted the large ball into the living room then dropped each bag to the floor, thankful to have the weight removed from her shoulders.

"Well, you never know I might need it again." The doctor whispered, watching as Jane froze and suddenly she wondered if she had said the wrong thing.

"Huh, well we can always buy another one." The brunette shrugged, taking the car seat from the blonde, a grin plastered on her face.

"Why? We have a perfectly good one right here?" Maura shrugged.

"Besides, I can use it as an exercise ball also." The doctor giggled proudly, releasing the seat from her tight grip.

"Well it stays in the guest bedroom." Jane said sternly as she placed the car seat on the kitchen counter before she carefully unbuckled the sleeping baby and pulled her out of the seat, ensuring she didn't wake her up.

"Hi baby girl." The Italian was unable to fight off the grin on her face as she rested her child against her shoulder, one hand resting underneath her diaper padded bottom while the other removed the turquoise knitted hat. Jane smile as she inhaled the new born smell of her child.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be home. Three days in a hospital is far too long." The blonde chuckled, although Doctor Carter had managed to stop the blonde's bleeding during the after birth, she wanted Maura to stay in the hospital for a few days due to her unknown health history on her biological father's side.

"Would you like some coffee?" The blonde asked as she passed her lover, pecking her lips as the tips of her fingers patted down Ava's wispy hair.

"God, it's like you can read my mind." Jane chuckled.

"Is it safe to drink coffee? You know 'cause you're breastfeeding?" The detective furrowed her brows as she gently moved from side to side, rocking her daughter carefully.

"I spoke to Doctor Carter about it and she said it was okay but advised me to limit my caffeine intake to three cups a day." Maura shrugged as she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

"And this is cup number one." The medical examiner grinned and flicked on the coffee machine.

"Hi baby." Jane grinned when she heard her daughter stir before curious hazel green eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome home peanut." The Italian readjusted the tiny body in her arms and smiled when her little eyes darted around the room, all wide eyed before landing on Maura.

"Hello my darling." Maura walked over to her two favourite people with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yes, hi sweetheart." The doctor giggled when Ava's cheeks puffed out and her small body wriggled at the sight of the blonde.

"She sure knows who her mommy is." Jane smiled, her eyes watching Maura as she tickled Ava's chin. The tiny dark haired baby smiled and made a gurgling sound before her tiny hand reached out and pulled at the blonde's low neck top.

"Oh my god, she is definitely your child!" Maura laughed and removed the baby's hand.

"You like mommy's boobies huh?" Jane used her baby voice as she bounced her daughter up and down.

"Mommy will feed you in a minute darling." The blonde grinned listening to Jane's baby voice, it honestly was as cute as her daughter and it made her heart swell with happiness.

"I'm just going to pop next door to see if I've got any mail; your mother always collects it for me whenever I'm away." The doctor smiled.

"No, don't!" Jane shook her head.

"Why?" The doctor hesitated, eyeing her lover suspiciously.

"Because I told her to give us a few days to settle in before she came over, I'm actually surprised she didn't bombard us in the hospital." The detective laughed, knowing her mother was itching to meet her granddaughter.

"If you go over there, she's gonna be rushing in here before I can say I told you so." The brunette smirked.

"Fine." Maura rolled her eyes but as she turned back to her lover, she noticed a few letters on her coffee table.

"Oh, your mother must have put my mail on the coffee table." The medical examiner shrugged as she walked over to the table to find some junk mail, a utility bill and a large brown envelop that had no address just her name, it was clearly hand delivered.

"I wonder what this is." Maura furrowed her brows as she carefully opened the envelope addressed to her to find a handful of papers.

"It's the paternity test results." Maura whispered and Jane's attention was torn away from rocking her child.

"What?" Jane swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Doctor Carter must have had them delivered." Maura mumbled, her eyes scanning the pages.

"Whoa, that was quick." Jane sighed, holding her daughter close to her chest as Ava grabbed a strand of Jane's black hair.

Maura was silent; she sat on the couch as her eyes darted from side to side, reading the words over and over ensuring they were correct before she flicked through the other pages. The doctor in her came out as she looked at the diagrams sent over along with the paperwork.

"Maura?" Jane whispered, hating that the other woman was so quiet.

"Here." The blonde stood and held out the paper work towards Jane, a blank expression on her face.

"I don't-can you-could you maybe..." The Italian detective mumbled nervously as she shifted the baby in her arms. Maura nodded and turned over the fresh crisp white paper as she approached Jane; taking a deep breath she showed the brunette the images.

"Uh, what-what am I looking at?" The Italian furrowed her brows to see two separate images and a lot of markers.

"Read it." Maura nodded, Jane's eyes scanned the paper, reading words that meant nothing to her as she continued to sway side to side ensuring her daughter was happy playing with her long curly hair.

"Maura, I have no idea what any of that means." The Italian huffed.

"I don't even know what that's supposed to be a picture off." Jane didn't hide the annoyance from her voice.

"Look, this." The blonde pointed to the picture on the right.

"That is your DNA profile." Maura glanced into brown eyes ensuring she was following.

"And this is Ava's DNA profile." The doctor watched Jane nod, confusion flooding her eyes.

"You see the autosomal marker? They're the same in both samples." Maura smiled, glancing between the paper and Jane.

"What are you saying Maura?" The Italian huffed as Maura pulled Jane's hair free from Ava's grip.

"There's enough markers in the comparison of the DNA to make a de-definitive conclusion." The blonde smiled.

"What are we concluding?" Jane hesitated.

"The samples match." Maura whispered.

"It's a biological match; Ava is definitely your daughter Jane." The blonde watched the emotions play out on Jane's face from confusion, to understanding and then to the realization of what had just been confirmed.

"Sh-she's mine?" Jane cried with laughter.

"Yes." Maura smiled watching as her daughter's eyes widened at Jane's hysterical laughter mixed with tears.

"Oh my god!" Jane laughed holding her daughter up in the air.

"There wasn't much doubt Jane, I mean just look at her, she's the spitting image of you!" Maura chuckled.

"You're mine baby girl!" The detective laughed as she spun her daughter in the air gently.

"Jane be careful she's not long been fe-" Maura's warning was cut off as the baby hurled on the detective's right shoulder, the baby spit up running down her top as amused hazel eyes met dark ones.

"I don't even care!" Jane bellowed, holding the baby close on the clean shoulder.

"God, I'm so happy, I know she has my hair and I knew she was mine but to actually have it confirmed takes away that little bit of doubt inside me." The detective grinned.

"Look at her Jane, you couldn't deny she is our child." Maura chuckled looking between her daughter and her ecstatic lover.

"I love you." Jane leaned over for a kiss.

"Whoa there, you're covered in vomit." Maura moved back slightly.

"I don't care." Jane moved closer, backing Maura into the counter and caught the doctor's lips in a kiss.

"I love you too." Maura whispered looking deep into Jane's eyes until a gurgling sound pulled her attention to the baby in-between them. Ava rested in her mama's arm, puke covering her little chin as she made bubbles with her tiny mouth.

"Look at you all messy." Maura put on a baby voice, the first one she'd ever done as she used Jane's dirty top to wipe her mouth.

"God, we have a baby." Jane whispered the reality of her life settling in.

"We do." Maura smiled.

"We're growing up." Jane teased.

"Scary isn't it?" The doctor chuckled.

"God I never thought I'd get to be in a relationship and have a child, least of all with you." The Italian shook her head in amazement.

"Well you are so no backsies." Maura giggled, resting her head on Jane's shoulder, ignoring the smell of vomit.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." The blonde mumbled, her hand coming up to tickle her daughter's chubby little chin.

"I can't wait to make our little family bigger." The detective smirked.

"God, you really are your mother's daughter." Maura's laughter filled the room.

"You knew that when you jumped into bed with me." Jane teased wiggling her dark brows.

"And I'll know that when I marry you." The honey blonde whispered, nothing but sincerity and happiness in her voice

_In that moment, Maura Isles knew, one day her best friend would become her fiancée._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is the **final **chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have!

I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who took the time out to read, review, favourite and follow this story, your dedication and time means a lot so thanks again!

Credit and thanks to **Jh****designer22** for the amazing cover photo!

This story is dedicated to my wonderful beta reader **Ava** who has been a huge help for me every step of the way for this story!


End file.
